


Teacher. Lover. Maniac.

by Chibaba27



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 81,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibaba27/pseuds/Chibaba27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub-Teacher, to Teacher, to Discovering Maniac. An English Teacher Tom Hiddleston AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subs.

"You little BITCH!"

Again, Monday. The routine starts, like a depressing cycle of the same thing over and over, feeling even more tired of it then Jack the pumpkin King. And of course you were running late, it was part of your regime. And OF COURSE your stockings had to rip when you attempted to pull them up. You looked at your stockings for a brief moment but decided to wear them anyway. You slipped on your leather bound shoes and tugged your shirt over your head then the heavy wool sweater to follow. stepped in front of the mirror and sighed. The same uniform, always the same make-up, just a small amount of mascara, since the school didn't want all the "popular girls" looking like painted whores due to the catholic system of "Modesty". Yeah right. Look at how they boast about their "Christian Qualities".

You grabbed a small granola bar for breakfast, since you knew you only had 12 minutes to walk and school starts in 14. walking out the door, and almost locking it, you tackled it open remembering you still had to apply a small spray of your sweet perfume your mother gave you before she went on a business trip as always. She always stated your age before she left and said "you're more than capable of taking care of yourself.", yeah no worries, it's not like I need a mother anyway, you always thought after those words. It seemed that your whole life was routine. A cycle since day one. School in a sense changed that, your friends always speaking of something different, and how we always learned something different. The only thing was, you had terrible marks, it felt that school was a chore more than a privilege.

\---

You walked slowly to your small, cube sized locker, eyes always down, hoping nobody would stop you since you're always so moody and annoyed in the morning. Music on fairly loud, Riptide by Vance Joy always seemed to bring your spirits up a bit. Suddenly you were shoved against the lockers, rattling them like they were undergoing a stroke. "What. The FUCK?" you yelled pulling out a headphone. Casey just smiled at you. You hated to love her, her smug smile, perfectly freckled face and wavy red/brown hair. She was a great friend, if you could, you'd call her a best friend, but you both never came to turns to call her that and her, you.

"Fucking Fag" you returned to your storing of the many textbooks you lugged to school and smiled at the tease. She chuckled and leaned against the lockers. "We have a sub today for English. And I've gotta say.... Well I can't put it into words." You furrowed your brows with a questioned smile and finished collecting your books "Why because it's illegal?" you sarcastically asked. "Ha! No, because he is just that... like... You don't understand! But his ASS IS UST AMA-!" She yelled out the words and you snorted and covered her mouth. "Ok! I get it! so when do we have English?" You two began to walk to your roll call room. It was nice to have her in almost every single class, but good thing Math and Photography were the exceptions, since you were too passionate to let a distracting friend corrupt that.

"Well, I think we have a double... so that gives us 100 minutes to watch his butt move around the chalkboard an-" You elbowed her and smiled. "You're so weird". You entered the class room and you jumped as she grabbed and crushed your hand and pulled you out the door way before anyone could see you two act like fools. "OW! WHA-" She placed a finger in a hush manner and pointed in the classroom. You both poked your heads inside to see who was sitting at the teachers desk. You raised you eyebrows and shifted your mouth into that 'Not Bad' manner. She pulled you out of the door way and smiled, and began to jump around. You simply gave her a crazed look. She rolled her eyes and linked arms, forcing both of you into the narrow doorway.

"Hi Mr...." She began cheerfully and walked straight to our normal desks. "Oh my God Casey! He's like 40!" a voice came from the near front of the class room, Nick, the one who's always cracking one liners, and was actually pretty funny, the little comment made you laugh. You slid your gaze up to the man at the front as he was shyly looking down to the desk whilst standing up with hands in his pocket. Coincidence or not, he slid his up to catch your eyes. It feelt odd, you thought since he held it for what seemed like an eternity before you quickly shifted it to the desk in front of you and sitting down.

"Mr. Hiddleston, and I'm actually 32, but I suppose 40 is close enough for your standards." The small class laughed and were stunned to having him reveal his strong British accent. You felt a hard kick in your shin and was going to let out a loud yelp but pressed your lips instead and looked angrily at Casey "He's BRITISH!" she whispered. You rolled your eyes at her and mouthed the words 'Oh jesus'.

Roll call only went for 10 minutes, and thank god for that. You always found it tense when there was a fairly attractive person in the same room as you. well fairly was an understatement you thought, but knew he was off limits, as opposed to Casey, who was still linked by the arms. The bell rang but you were hurled to the front desk instead of out the class room as she approached the Sub-Teacher. He laughed when your friend arrived at the desk with you being dragged behind, you straightened yourself and nodded awkwardly as she introduced you both. "Well, it's lovely to meet you both Casey and ____, I believe I have you two for English, is that right?" Casey looked at me with glee in her eyes, "Yes, absolutely. If you want we could show you around!" You squinted at her with questioned eyes as she switched her gaze from him to me. He smiled and laughed, you couldn't help but notice that he half-stuck his tongue out as he did so, which you thought odd but kind of cute. "I don't think that will be necessary sweet Casey. But you should hurry along to your first period." He looked at you and you quickly averted your eyes to your books. "The offer is always there Sir!" She pulled you out of the class as she pulled you to the front and adventured to Chemistry.

\---

Casey Slammed her head into her arms that were crossed on the desk and whimpered. "I don't get this" she faked sobbed and peered her eye out to you as if you could give her an answer. You simply rolled your eyes. twirling a pencil in hand and patted her head, the n ruffled her already messy hair. The rest of the class was always talking and it seemed that the teacher only focused on you guys "What don't you get Casey?" Mrs. O'Hare always had a lovely accent and voice, always seemed to be a mother to everyone that came to her or she to them. Casey sat up straight away and raised her eyebrows so the teacher could repeat what she had said. "What don't you understand Casey?" at this point the whole class was starring at us, you looked at them briefly, but still noticed they were all boys. You quickly shot your focus out the window awkwardly and puckered your lips.

Casey simply sat in silence, looking around as if she didn't understand English and shrugged. You saw her small gesture and face palmed. "Oh God... here it comes" you whispered under your hand to her. "In that case you'll have to stay after school for a double detention due to your lack of concentration and failure to apply effort." Casey dropped her jaw, "Miss I can't I have-" as always, you interrupted her knowing she would only deepen the detention wound, and knowing that she had very important family meeting after school concerning relatives from Poland. "She can't because it's ME who doesn't understand" which was mostly true. "I said I don't understand." Mrs. O'Hare looked at you with raised eyebrows. "Very Well." and she returned to her work on the board.

Casey let out a loud sigh and thanked you in silence. You looked at her with a knowing look and whispered "In return, I'll help you study." She smiled and playfully punched your arm.

\---

By Period five and six, which was a double of English, you were so done with school. Your attention span was finally spanning thin, you were becoming more and more distracted by Casey, and Nigel (Your other very close *Gay* friend), and you began doodling in your books again. When you entered the classroom, it was well past the arrival time and Nigel and Casey were on either side of you, laughing along at a crude, erotic joke about men's butt. And of course, you were laughing along with them, elaborating on how well shaped they are when they are very muscly. Just as you entered with your friends, Casey further elaborated on how well shaped Mr. Hiddleston's butt was, "It's just ridiculously nice, like hot damn!" You and Nigel laughed hysterically and you joked further "10/10 would bang!"

You stopped in mid-tracks along with your friends. You hadn't realized how loud you were talking until you saw the whole class just starring and snickering. Some just awkwardly looking down. And what was even worse, that they were silent. That there was a Teacher that kept them silent, or rather a Sub-Teacher that they knew it would be wrong to laugh out loud now. Your stomach dropped as you completely forgot you had HIM for double English. Mr. Hiddleston. The very person Casey, Nigel and you were pretty much preaching about his butt.

He simply sat at the front desk, two fingers on his temple and two striking out his mouth. just starring at the papers in front of him, his other hand placed over top his slim stomach and holding his other arm up. He removed his hand from his face and gently placed it on the desk and with the other motioned to sit to the desks. "Sit." Keeping a mild, friendly tone. Casey smirked at you and you proceeded to a desk. Nigel snorted and you stepped on the corner of his foot, he yelped at his bones shifting under your weight and followed to sit. As your little group made there way to their seats, Mr. Hiddleston exited his chair and proceeded to the board and with one paper in one hand, he began to write with the other. And twice in one day, you placed your forehead in your hand.

Casey sitting beside you as always, poked your side, making you completely jump up like a person sitting on a grenade. A loud noise came from your desk and everyone looked at you, you "relaxed", or as much as you could with so many eyes set on you, into your seat and looked around at everybody, who smirked to each other. You returned you gaze to the board as Mr. Hiddleston still had his eyes on you, with one raised concerned eyebrow. You pressed your lips awkwardly in response to his questioned look and he returned to his duty. You quietly, but very clearly, angrily ripped a page out of your exercise book and wrote in hard, stern, capital letters 'WHAT!?', with a small angry face, folded it and tossed it to Casey's desk.

A few minutes passed as you were writing notes and she passed it back, startling you a bit. quietly opening it, you read it and squinted. You looked at her and she motioned her hands into a butt shape and pointed at the front. You looked instinctively and actually glimpsed his butt. needless to say it was pretty nice as his pants pulled up when he reached high for the board, making his bottom look more prominent. You immediately returned to the note and concentrated on making it sound and look angry and annoyed. Writing 'Are you serious!? DO your WORK!', folded it and tossed it back to her. She read it and looked at you, with a sarcastic smile that literally screamed the words 'Really?', scrunched the note and threw it back at you. And JUST when you caught it. "A note?", of course, a British voice came from the front. You tried to flatten it out and hide it amongst the many other pages loose in your English book. "What? No... just you know... stuff from a previous class." Again, all eyes on you. " He lowered from his proud look to an interrogation/ condescending look. "Really". He began to walk towards your desk, motioning the 'give it to me' with his hands.

"Really it's nothing." You tried to convince, leaning your head into one hand up right from the desk. He slid the crumply paper from your other notes and placed it over top today's work. He stopped and read it. You looked away, to the floor, anywhere to make sure you didn't catch the look he was giving you now, but you could feel it burning in the side of your head. "See me after class." At this, it gave you hope to get out of it as you haven't been glad enough to have a double detention you first thought. "I can't!" You quickly retorted. "I have Double detention." You tried to look as concerned as possible when really you just wanted to give the smuggest smile ever.

He leaned down from his towering stance, placed both hands on your desk. From his earlier friendly look, he quickly turned to a very intimidating man. "Then it's a triple, since I'm already hosting detentions." Although his tone was fierce, his face remained very, very calm and placid. He held his gaze on you, but you had yours elsewhere, with your head down and mouth pressed. He swung away and returned to the front. A voice from the back called out "Sir, What did it say!?" fucking, Nick, you thought hatefully as you turned quickly to glare at him. At this the whole class laughed."If you must know, Matters concerning my messy writing." You turned around to look at Mr. Hiddleston suspiciously, however he was turned to the board, continuously writing. "I am very conscious of my writing. And bullying." You looked at Casey and she smiled and shrugged. You felt incredibly guilty that he had to lie to the class at this episode but you returned to your notes.

That was first period, along with a small class discussion on our Study text of Frankenstein. By the end of it, you were more focused on the light that poured in from the large windows on your left, daydreaming of how you'd try and cover the note up, or what would happen if he told the other teachers. Suddenly you heard your name being called out. You sat up like a jack-in-the-box and looked around, averting your attention to the front. "How does he belong?" Your mouth was slightly gaped and brows furrowed. "Uhh..." you starred for a few seconds at the board and Nick, as always made another ridiculous one line "Don't start drooling now." of course the class chuckled. You rolled your eyes and looked at your notes but realized you haven't got anything useful besides for small doodles of wings and birds across and in between notes.

You simply looked up at Casey and she gave a wince toward you. You looked back to the front to see Mr. Hiddleston looking at you again. He sighed annoyingly with hands in pockets and was about to return to chalk board writing. "He doesn't" You blurted out. The Sub raised his eyebrows in complete interest. "How so?" At this question you realized you didn't really have a written answer you could read. "Because he's a monster." you simply said. "Well, he and his 'Father' declares him as a human being." He used the quotation gesture with his fingers at the word 'Father', making you feel like you were obvious, which pricked your nerves a bit. So you did it in return when you answered just as he was about to turn to the board again. "Yes well his 'Father' and him declares that he is 'Human', but he is a monster, and deep down he know he will never belong because he's only made up of body parts of a human being, he's a freak. The villagers conveys him as an abomination, a crime to 'God's' creation and kills his Father, Dr. Frankenstein and attempt to kill him. Even with his Father he doesn't really belong, because no matter how much you try to mask it, he will always be what he is, and this separates both of them."

This was starting to become fun as it became apparent you were challenging everybody's way of thinking in the class, who thought this little story had a happy side with Frankenstein and his 'Father', it even interest the Sub. He placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side with a smirk on his face and furrowed eyebrows. "Elaborate." You looked at Casey and she gave you a thumbs up with an excited smile. "Well..." You shifted in your chair so you looked more presentable as a student rather than a sleep deprived individual. "He is a monster, but he wishes to become a Human being and declares his identity as a human being but this doesn't not mean he is one. Since he does not know what it is to be Human, but he is more Humane than the villagers who act as monsters and think that they are being humane with their decision to rid of him."

He bit his bottom lip and turned on his heels and returned to writing. You looked to Casey again and Nigel and the handed you an air high five.

\---

Finally the bell rang, only another hour and a half until you could leave the school grounds. Everybody rushed out of the classroom and your friends winked at you as they walked past, you rolled your eyes and sighed. Collecting all of your things and shoved them in your ragged bag, you approached the desk with Mr. Hiddleston still writing notes. You stood there silently, waiting until he had finished but he began to speak in mid-writing. "____, that note, was very Inap-" "Inappropriate, I know sir, it won't happen again, I'm Sorry." He looked up at you with very sad, glossy, apologetic eyes. All you could think was 'Goddamn, please don't do that.' but you looked to your feet. He stood up and placed a hand on the small of you back which made you feel slightly uncomfortable and motioned you to sit again. You nodded and quickly made you way back to the desk you were previously sitting.

During you time of silence, he paced quietly around the room, reading small portions of the posters in the room and gradually did a cycle. After a very long half hour, he stopped at the adjacent desk to yours and sat on it as if he himself was a school boy, his slim legs were open very wide, with his hands placed on either of his leg and slouching. This made you almost completely uncomfortable, but what did make it bearable was that he was looking out the far window and not you. While he was sitting nonchalantly, you worked as slow as you could since you were pretty much done all your work.

Just as he left, you let out a quiet, relieved sigh and began to doodle to pass the next hour. you began to slowly form wing, in full detail, how the feathers shift with the non-existent wind on the page, how the feathers looked so soft and slick. by the time you finished the wing, you mirrored another on an angle and more miniscule since you were fashioning a bird out of the pair flying above clouds. when you finally finished the image of the soft, white albatross over a lovely background of cloud you sat back and breathed in and out and accepted the beautiful work you've done. You looked at the clock and grimaced that the drawing only took 10 minutes.

Once again, you drifted into thought as you slipped your eyes out the window and took in that it was storming out side. A knock at the door startled you, "Ah, ok good she's here." Mrs. O'Hare, doing the usual round before all the teachers and cleaners leave the school ground. "Yes, she's behaving, unlike her last class" Mr. Hiddleston said amusingly. Mrs. O'Hare smiled "Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm off, goodnight." You followed you gaze after her with disbelief across your face, She's not allowed to leave me alone with a sub teacher is she? you thought, let alone host detentions. "Don't worry, he's been teaching for ten years ___" Mrs. O'Hare called out. Yeah right, like that's supposed to make you feel better.

You returned you thoughts into the rain and became lost. Not realising, Mr. Hiddleston Grabbed your notebook and flipped through your pages. "You're very talented, ____" when he spoke your name, there was a bliss in your sub-conscious but you were more alarmed as you looked for your book on your desk to see it in his hands. You stood and snatched it away, "Evasion of privacy Sir!"He chuckled, half stuck out his tongue as he did, "Sexual Harassment." He said back, with an amused challenge to his tone. You knew you were defeated but gave him an annoyed look, and returned to pack your books. "Ok I'm leaving now..." You were ready to storm out the door, until he stepped directly in front of you, colliding into his stiff, warm body. You stumbled a bit and he casually stood with his hands in his pocket. You looked up with annoyance in your eyes and he looked down with a smile but serious look in his eyes. "You still have 50 minutes to go." You stared in silence and clenched your jaw. "I'm done all my work, therefore I have no other reason to be here." "How about, you sit down and create some more lovely drawings for me." You grid your teeth, still locking his gaze, he had some sort of glee, a victory shine in his eyes and this made you ever so more angry. "I don't draw on command and I don't draw for anyone." You hissed.

You began to walk as you saw a smile forming on his strong jaw. You heard him chuckle slightly, but just as you passed the teacher's desk, he snatched your wrist quite hard and possessively. Instinctively, you spun around and hurled your other hand to his face, which you aimed a bit low, as it landed on his chest. He immediately pulled you close and shoved you against the board. You clenched your jaw on the mild impact, you struggled free with your wrist in his hand and the other stuck in between him and you. You struck your eyes to his like white lighting and his eyes became very fierce but still placid as his face was. it could be that his eyes had a strange blue to them, which you couldn't help but notice as they severally contrasted with his fiery, wild hair. "I said you still have 50 minutes." He leaned in with his words and you could feel his breath burn your skin. You could also feel his eyes lower from your eyes as you turned your head, and could feel him breath on your neck. This was, to say the least, a bad move since it made you completely uncomfortable. He lingered his head there for what felt like the hours, but he craned his neck and body back as he fixed his form, back to a crazed professional.

As he did so, you returned you gaze back to him, not sure what to think, not sure what to say. You both just stared. You felt a hot feeling in your stomach and could feel a massive blush cut under your composure but tried to escape whatever was happening here. But he still held his strong grip. You couldn't come to look at him but you could feel him just staring. Just looking at how helpless you were and how endangered you felt. Suddenly, a ringing came from your bag just beside the teacher's desk where your bag managed to slip from your grasp as he managed to trap you here. The lyrics of the ringtone began to play, a bit embarrassed that you have yet to change the ringtone from 'Jump in line', or has the recurring lines of- "Shake, Shake, Shake Senora."

He hesitantly turned his head to the lyrics with doubtful look "Is that... Is that from Beatlejuice?" The music soon stopped nad left you in silence once again. He looked at you and cocked his head. Suddenly it began to rang again and you jerked free from his grasp and lunged after your bag and rummaged clumsily through it to try and answer the phone before he- Too late. He grabbed you by the same wrist again and lifted you straight off your feet by grabbing you from the underside of your thigh, making you drop the phone before answering, and of course the phone's battery pops out of the very device. However this wasn't your prime concern. As he lifted you from your thigh, which his hand was well under your skirt, and his other held tightly on your wrist, he slammed you on top of the teacher's desk, with him the same way over you.

You held your breath from the very fast movement, but he was breathing heavily on you, his large, blue crystal eyes just as surprised as yours were. His mouth was lightly split and so close to your own, filling his moist, inferno breath into your lungs, feeling it strike your skin which was already hot from a massive flush, which made your incredibly dizzy. He hadn't realized that he still had his rough hand on your thigh, holding it tightly against his hip, with your hand pressed to his chest softly, tugging his shirt lightly, his other hand pressing your wrist to the desk, your other leg limp, hanging off the desk, as his body was bent over yours, his legs on either side of your free one. You weren't sure what to say, what to do. You weren't even sure if you should breath. You did anyhow, a quiet one, one you didn't notice yourself. He started to lean in closer with his lips just barely skimming your own. As he leaned in he pressed his body more firmly on top of yours, you could feel his heart beat over yours as his chest was pressing against your own, you could even feel the butterflies shift from your stomach to his his your abdomen fused with heat.

However, the next thing you felt made you incredible uncomfortable. You almost gasped at it, as you felt it press firmly against your groin. You guess he felt it as well, since he leaned his body closer and so, almost unnoticeably, rocked his hip. At that, he detached himself from your now, severely invaded personal bubble. He turned away from he and placed a hand over his mouth, rubbing his mouth and red scruff with the other hand on his hip. You quickly sat up, and stood, awkwardly behind your bad. "I apologize. I...I don't know what came over me... I'm... *Sigh*... Very. Sorry." He turned as he made his finally apology and he looked you in the eye with very pleading, disoriented look paining his face. He jerked to grab all the pieces of your phone and handed them to you and you accepted the kind gesture. You averted your eyes an nodded in understanding.

At that, you quickly exited the classroom, you heard him Sigh again. And you quickly made your way home. Very. Quickly. with your head down the whole way.


	2. Hangover.

By the time you arrived back home, you were drenched from the rain that spewed down. It was bad enough that you were involved in such an odd and scary encounter, then you had to walk in the rain. With all your books. Splendid. You undressed as soon as you closed the front door behind you and continued to undress until you reached the bathroom, which at this point you were naked anyway and turned on the hot water. You gathered yourself in front of the mirror and just looked at yourself. You tried to justify what happened, if it actually did happen or you were hallucinating. The mirror began to fog and you turned the cold water knob, waited a few moments and jumped in.

After that, the afternoon seemed to drain away as it always did. Logging on to Tumblr, then to Twitter. Of course you mostly liked and reblogged things, you weren't going to come to terms with actually posting the scenario and asking for help yet. Mostly due to the fact that Casey and Nigel had your URL, but who knows who was following them. So you simply passed it by and tried to forget. It was hard at first, there was something in your mind that kept re-igniting the feeling of his breath on your skin, his glazed eyes, searching for more, his strong hands grabbing you, especially on the sensitive underside of your leg. And ESPECIALLY how hard he got. Once your mind got to this stage, you would physically shake your head from the thoughts. Jesus, what is wrong with me? you thought to yourself.

\---

School was cancelled due to heavy storm warnings of severe Hail fall. Thank god for that. Casey and Nigel came over anyway. Not sure if thank god for that yet. You we unprepared to talk about it to anyone, even your two, very close friends, whom you all actually almost ended up in a threesome one drunken evening. On that day, Nigel came out, he reassured us that he was gay before, we actually weren't surprised but thought the little group activity would be fun. You never spoke a word about our drunk evening, since you didn't really remembered it anyway, if you actually got around to doing it or not.

They were planning to stay the night, since your mother was gone for a full 6 months. almost the longest she's ever been away. But you didn't mind, you were better with living alone. Of course they brought a fairly large stock of alcohol for a group of only 3. 1 bottle of Jaegermeister, 2 six pack of beer bottles, and straight vodka with orange juice. You smiled and shook your head defiantly to your friends at what they brought. "I feel really, really bad about yesterday." Casey held up a stack of two pizza boxes and smiled sheepishly. You chuckled and began your personal party.

Becoming drunk within a very small time limit from when they arrived then quickly devouring the pizza, you couldn't care less if you had school or a surgery tomorrow, you just wanted to try and forget what happened yesterday, and luckily you had these people to lead you into bad example.

After a few shots upon eating pizza, You couldn't remember anything else besides for small blurs of the evening.

\---

It was hardly a dream. It was more vivid than anything. You felt hands grope your waist and slide up your ribs, another hand, from your hip slid downward, on your thigh. It would fade in then fade out to black again with only portions of bodies to be seen, a waist sink into another, softer, smaller waist. Lips connecting and tugging at each other. Short, red hair being pulled lightly with teeth bite the lobe of an ear. Then that's when you weren't exactly sure if it was a dream or not, Mr. Hiddleston pulled his face out from your neck and just stared with lust glazed eyes. "I'm sorry." You were surprised to here Casey's voice as he rose a hand then Casey appeared and slapped you "lightly" to wake you up.

"OW" You held your face where it stung, and sat up to find your self in the tub. "Wha..." You looked around and she just smiled "Yeah, we might have gone overboard last night." You stayed silent until you reached the kitchen, only to see it as a wreck, Flour was everywhere, Ketchup was sprayed on the wall with relish saying 'Merry Christmas'. You grimaced at the small "Decoration" and turned and screamed. Nigel was hanging by an immense load of tape, bungee cords and what seemed to be multiple scarves wrapped around him like a cocoon. "Now, there's a pun here.... But I'm too... FLABBERGASTED at the sight of my kitchen right now." Another prime concern was if you spilled the beans of your incident.

"Oh and school starts in like an hour... so.." Casey tried to sound as composed as possible. "Couldn't we just call in sick..." We both looked at Nigel "Or something...?" "Well, us, meaning Nigel, You and me calling all on the same day they'll know something is up. So." You breathed out and slumped your shoulders. Alright. Let's get him down." Struggling him down, you attempted to wake him up and he did so, very, very slowly. You and Casey got ready, with a major hangover, mind that too, but prevailed anyhow. Nigel would have to suffice wearing the clothes he had now, even though they seemed to smell, fairly horrible. Luckily Casey brought her car, and as you were all in it, you searched your bag for deodorant and sprayed Nigel. "Sorry, just cause you're gay, doesn't mean you don't have the B.O. of a guy." He chuckled and groped his forehead. "By far, the worst idea so far Casey." Nigel said in monotone.

\---

You arrived at school fairly late, mostly due to the fact that you bought Mcdonalds to sooth the churning stomach. But you arrived anyhow. When you exited the car, Nigel through up just as he shifted from his seat. We all looked at him and a few kids from school did likewise. "Well, shit..." He simply said. You looked at Casey and motioned her go. "Don't worry, I'll tell them you feared that the weather was going to be the same or something..." She mouthed the words 'Thank you' as she drove off.

You walked slowly to your locker, and you were very aware that people stared because of the incident when period 3 bell rang. Like always, you tried not to make any eye contact. You arrived at your locker and tried to open it, you got the combination wrong three times already and weren't so pleased with doing it again so you simply walked to your next class. English. just like the Sweetener, it was turning into such a Splenda day, you thought to yourself. You knocked on the door a few times before someone finally let you in. You pushed off the wall, and slumped in the classroom, to your usually sit, and pretty much died as you placed your head on the desk. Fortunately, Nick wasn't here today to make dumb jokes and piss you off when you hungover.

Another knock came on the door and someone opened the door for our teacher. You sat up to see who it was. A sigh of relief escaped your lungs as your normal teacher, Ms. Sinclair, entered. She looked awful, with a tissue to her nose and red irritated eyes. "I apologize class in advance for my absence that will occur in the next few months. I'll be going to Fiji for some social study..." She continued on but you couldn't care to listen as you were trying to block out any light that felt like it burned your retinas.

The rest of the day, as usual, was a blur, especially without your close friends to company. Suddenly, your phone began to ring and you answered as the end bell finally went. "Hey! thanks for covering us! Sorry gotta go, he's doing that gross thing again where he regurgitates all the stuff. Thank you!" Casey, good thing about her phone calls is that she got straight to the matter, bad thing was she didn't explain the matter very well. Nonetheless, you knew exactly what it was. As you hung up, you discovered your hang over was mostly gone and you mimed a prayer and proceeded to your locker. Finally getting the combination right, you did your usual routine of swapping books and slowly analyzing what you were actually going to need. You closed it and turned to exit the school. At this point nobody was really around, besides for a few cleaners.

You rushed down the stairs, passed multiple more lockers when suddenly your phone rang again. You rummaged through your bag, after a few minutes of it ringing, you realized it was in your locker and you hopped back up the stairs. Just as you turned the corner of the stair case you saw Mr. Hiddleston standing in front of your locker with your phone in hand just looking at it. You covered your mouth and swung yourself back around the corner to conceal yourself. Unfortunately, you made quite an inhuman sound as you slammed the wall. "Hello?" You heard startle in his voice and tried to stay as quiet as possible. You shut your eyes tight, breathed in and turned the corner with an awkward stiffness to your body. "Hi." He stiffened as well, and saw him lower the phone. It became quite the awkward confrontation.

"I uhm... Found your phone as it rang.." He waved the phone and held it out and took three steps forward. You approached cautiously. Grabbing the phone, you tried to avoid all physical contact, and of course, just as about you lost grip of the phone he let go. And Smash, the phone went. You quickly bent down and he did the same, both bumping your heads. You both held the sore, but he lost balance and fell back, he held out the other hand to regain his balance and naturally, you clutched his, this however, resulted badly for you, you thought as he yanked you since he was much heavier than you. Both crashing to the floor, well him anyway, you only on top.

For a brief moment, your head lay on his chest, you could hear his racing heartbeat and breathing. Your free hand was on his chest, again, and the other was still hanging on to his, above his head, making it look like you two were spooning. You quickly got up and he did the same, this only made it worse as you tangled into each other, one getting up one way and the other getting up in the same direction. Apologies were said repetitively until- "UMPH!" He mumbled as you placed you hand down unknowingly down on his flesh. He sat then, his body completely clenched, and you managed to get up as he was completely still. "I'm. So. Sorry." You tried not to laugh but it ended up coming out anyway. He just looked at you in negative amazement.

You started giggling not stop, and couldn't help it. You turned away to try and stop the giggling since it was his face that amused you. He slowly got up, still holding his crotch, but he couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. He tried to keep his face serious as you turned to look at him again, "What?" He asked trying to sound furious. "It's just... Your face.." You began to giggle again. He couldn't help laugh as well, sticking his tongue out as he did, which made you blush and giggle. He hunched over trying to overcome the pain, but he kept laughing. He looked up at you as you were laughing along as well. You noticed something in his eyes, they twinkled and felt warm when he connected gazes.

The laughing soon subsided, but the smiles stayed. He stood up and slowly walked towards you, opening his legs as he did because of the pain still residing , but he managed to mask it with that look he had in his eye and the sly smile he carried across his red lips. Your smile quickly faded as he walked you up against the railing of the stair case. You placed your hands on either side of you on the railing and tried to hoist yourself further until there was only inches from each others face. He placed his hands over yours, you felt the blood pumping through all to your head, You could feel your face becoming flushed. He look down at you, with so much greed in his beautiful blue eyes. He started to lean in, as he did so, you felt that firmness again and he quickly winced and turned away. You burst into laughter at this knowing exactly what happened. You now needed the wall to hold you up, even though your knees gave out and you were sliding down the wall, just laughing. He laughed along, holding his precious part and laughed as well. "You think this is funny?" He struggle to say between laughs.

A sudden cough alarmed both of you. You both sat up and straightened yourselves as the cleaner walked by. When she left your sights, you looked at each other and laughed again. As your small laugh session ended, he gathered your phone pieces and handed them to you. "I apologize if I may have broke it even further." You smiled at the gesture, for some reason, you felt like you were friends, like Casey and you friends. It was strange but it felt nice. "Nah, it should be fine." You fidgeted with it for a bit, placing everything back when he suddenly leaned in. "You haven't told anyone have you?" You looked up and you could see the concern and worry strike his features, one eyebrow raised, his big blue eyes glistening. "No." You looked back down to your phone as you felt him look you up and gown, not condescendingly but in amazement. "Why?" You chuckled a bit and looked back up to him. "Because I'm not even sure what happened, so how could I explain it to someone else?" He gave you an understanding look and grasped your hands. They were so warm compared to your own, which were in fact freezing from the bad weather.

He had to slouch a bit to become eye level with you but you held his gaze not matter. "Thank you." His voice was so sincere, his eyes matched it as they glossed and looked from your eyes to your lips. You felt your heart skip and your breath shorten as he leaned in ever so close, you felt his warmth approached your mouth, you could smell his after shave, bliss. You blinked slowly as he kept you lips in his sight. You weren't prepared to have something like this laid down on you, He was a teacher for Christ Sakes! not only was he almost twice your age, but your English Sub-TEACHER! He stopped just skimming your mouth, thank the odds! "I've, uhm, Gotta go." You turned and walked away fast again. This time you looked back. Your worst idea ever. You saw his gaze following you with a worried look over his face. Just watching, mouth slightly gaped. You turned and exit the school.

\---

You laid restless in your bed, twirling the sheets over you, under you, beside you. You couldn't stay still. You tried drinking warm milk, didn't work, counting imaginary sheep. Nope. Until... Your mind started to go to that place you'd rather not. Him. Mr. Hiddleston. Feeling his eyes on you, feeling his hands stroke over your body like a hot metal rod. Feeling his lips skim yours. But what always turned your conscious away was his nether region. pressing against you, feeling his body heat, then feeling him on top of you, like the desk incident. How he slightly stroked over you.

Again, you had to literally physically shake those thoughts out of your head. But of course, he invaded your mind, and luckily this helped you sleep.


	3. Addiction.

When you awoke the next day, you started your routine again. The same thing, as everyday, wake up, go to the bathroom, bathroom rituals, morning work out, getting dressed, minimal make up, short breakfast, and out the door. Oddly enough, you forgot all about yesterday and the previous incident, and you were in a much better mood. You had a spring in your step and grinned all the way to school.

When you arrived, Casey and Nigel caught up with you at your locker. They gave you a cautious look and approached very slowly as if you dangerous. "Ok... So you got laid last night?" Nigel raised his hand to touch me but I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You did didn't you?" Casey said, as if she won a million dollar question. You laughed and grabbed your books and headed to roll call. "No! I just had proper sleep last night I suppose." At this, you remembered everything, but you didn't let it get in the way of your good mood, even though you did have a bit of fun.

Your roll call teacher was Mr. Ryan. A well kept, silver haired man who was always passionate about everything. Even roll call. We entered, and as usual, everyone was talking, acting like nuts, throwing things when finally sir told us to settle. And like a Storming sea that suddenly goes to calm waters, that's what we did.

Casey, who sat opposite to me leaned in and whispered "So what was detention like?" She looked so hungry to know about Mr. Hiddleston, couldn't blame her, he was quite the attractive man, but he was nut. And only if she knew, but you felt lucky she didn't. You slightly panicked at the question and shrugged. "Uh, I don't know.... average?". She rolled her eyes and leaned in further. "Oh. My. You were with Mr. Hiddleston for like 2 hours!!! Did you guys talk about anything, do you know what he likes, what he doesn't like? What his cologne smells like?" You widened your eyes in disbelief with her, trying to mask a memorizing look. If only she knew. "It was detention, and no we didn't talk. And No. I didn't smell him you creep." A little white lie. You felt bad, but it was to protect yourself, or Mr. Hiddleston.

She kissed her teeth and leaned back in her chair, Nigel did the same, evidently he was interested too. "Man, why do you have to be such a pussy?" You looked at her with raised eyebrows and smile "What!?" Nigel placed a hand on your shoulder reassuringly. "Honey--Sweetey.... You Never talk to guys that you find attractive and he thinks the same. It's like you're oblivious to attraction." You rolled your eyes. The bell rang and you now had Photography. A little bit of relief from these two you thought. You got up and grabbed your books. "I am not--I'm just.... I prefer them to make the first move." They both looked at each other and gave each other the 'aaaah' look. Casey got up and wrapped her arm around you shoulders, "So you like to play hard to get?" She pinched your cheek as you shook your head in skepticism. She unlatched and entered her own class room as Nigel followed you both from behind. He caught up and linked arms as you both traveled to Photography.

\---

You loved most part of this class, most part being the prac. where you got to take photo's and not do background research. Good thing it was prac. today too. You and Nigel made your way your locker and grabbed your SLR and traveled back to class. And as always, you had ridiculous conversations with him. "Ok. So if you could, would you shag Mr. Hiddleston" You sighed, still not going to drop the very subject you wanted to completely avoid, but since you seemed a lot happier today you simply said. "He's a TEACHER Nigel." He gasped and rolled his eyes. "I know that! But if you could would you?" You actually put some thought into, as if he himself was listening. You hesitated and shrugged. "I don't.... Maybe?" He 'tsked' "Come one! ugh, fine, next question... if you could shag him, would you and how?" You began to laugh and he tugged your ear for an answer "Ok-OK! Yes I would and how, I'm not sure-!" You were both startled as you heard a man cough from behind you. YOu jumped and looked around.

What. Are. The. Odds. They were clearly against you as Mr. Hiddleston had one hand in his pocket and the other to his mouth from his cough. You gripped the shoulder of Nigel's shirt and pulled him down the closest stair well. He was laughing frantically with your hand covering his mouth. You felt as red as you were and Nigel just kept laughing. You whispered "You're an asshole..." You twitched when you saw the teacher walk by, You guys caught each others eyes and you could see he was a bit red as well but he was smiling. Complete amusement in his glimmering eyes. You removed your hand from Nigel's mouth and proceeded down the stairs. "He thought it was funny too." You hit him in the back of the head and returned to class.

\---

By Lunch, Nigel hadn't stopped snickering and was blushing all the way to our usual spot and Casey just looked at us confused. "So... Something happened?" She said while Nigel just fell to the floor and began laughing again. You kissed your teeth and looked spitefully at Nigel. "Yes. Something very embarrassing." You sat beside the now collapsed Nigel. "Oooh. do tell" Casey followed to sit down. After you explained, she began to laugh as frantically as Nigel did. You shook your head and sighed. You looked at your timetable and winced as you had English last. Casey approached and laughed more loudly. You motioned your hands in a prayer and looked to the sky. "If there is a God, Have mercy and kill me now!"

After a long lunch you proceeded to your next class and then finally English. You dreaded it from the start of lunch and slumped your shoulders all the way walking to the class. Casey elbowed your side and giggle. You gave her a pained look and she winked. She made it even worse for you, and then there was Nigel. Nigel who still have the giggles, and once he saw the teacher, he lost it. We proceeded to sit in our normal seats and I kept my gaze down the whole time. Oddly enough the class wasn't as full as it usually is, you did witness a terrible cold/flu going around but never thought much for it.

Five minutes after the bell, we began the lesson. He began to write on the bored and Casey pinched your arm once when Mr. Hiddleston turned around. You jerked away from her, and once again, your desk made the same sound as before. He turned around and looked at you, "Is there a problem ____?" You looked up at him, his large eyes on you, eyebrows raised, mouth slightly gaped. You seemed to just stare then quickly said "No sir..." He turned around and you whipped your head to Casey and hissed "WHAT!?" She just winked at you, You threw your highlighter at her and she threw it back and giggled, but you were furious, but couldn't help but smile. You heard Mr. Hiddleston stop writing and you quickly whipped back around and sat appropriately. He simply looked at you concerned and you returned the look with a smug smile. He then warily returned to the board.

He returned to the front desk and began to hand out loose sheets. He made his way around the small class as he announced "I will be collecting your books, for reference on what you have been doing and if your work is acceptable." When he arrived at your desk, which was last, he placed the sheet on your desk and softly skimmed his fingers over yours and returned to the front of the class, you looked around if any body witnessed the small gesture. Luckily nobody did as they just stared into there books or flipped through it to make sure there wasn't anything inappropriate.

For the rest of the lesson it was mostly silent work since we had end of yearly exams going on, and by tomorrow it was optional to come to school or not. Of course you were going to mostly due to the fact you only live 12 minute walk away. But also because you had a lot of undisturbed studying to do. You plugged in you headphones and listened to music as you got pretty passionate of writing an analysis of text and your own creative writing. You didn't notice everybody else starting to pack up, since you have the song remix of If I Lose Myself originally by One Republic and your focused completely on your writing. Nobody had even bothered to disturb you as well, which was nice, having to deal with no distractions.

A solid five minutes had gone by when everybody exit the class and you still sat there. When you finished your last sentence, you looked up to see everyone gone, you became very startled, but you saw Mr. Hiddleston just watching you, attentively from the front desk, puckering his lips. When you caught his eyes he looked side ways and to the books on his desk. YOu pulled your headphones out and he began "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked like a mad woman with an idea." He chuckled a bit and you joined. You looked down and approached the desk slowly and handed you messy book. As you were about to return to collect your things he startled you when he asked "May I?" And pointed to your book. You looked worried but nodded reassuringly and hurried to your bag.

You packed in silence as he read your work from today. You felt a bit embarrassed, well really embarrassed because you created a story of a girl who had love dropped on her, but she didn't know how to handle it, pretty much mirroring what was happening to you with the exact person reading the piece. You looked at him as he looked very engaged in your writing, his arm crossed over his chest holding the other arm up to his mouth, rubbing his lips. You couldn't help it but those regions of your mind invaded again and thought what he'd taste like, how they would feel against your skin. He must have felt you staring at him since he looked up from his bowed head and you quickly got back to packing.

He put your book down, and as you passed the teacher's desk he called out your name. You stopped, and paused for a few moments. He removed himself from the desk and you turned around slowly. At this moment, he was very close, and this made you crane your neck so you could see his face. You became very nervous and felt your face become very hot. You felt like a small child, but it was wrong to think of it in a situation like this. He grazed his eyes across your face and removed your bag from your back. You weren't sure what to do. If you should turn and run, or if you should confront him, or just stay in silence. The last one you stuck with, it felt wrong, every nerve in your brain was screeching for you to run because you know this was very immoral. But something just blocked everything in your mind, it made you stuck.

He dropped your bag on the floor and with his other hand, he snaked it around your waist and walked you to the wall, his other hand cupping your jaw and his thumb stroke your cheek once. You breathed in deep as he had you up against a wall. But even worse you thought, he simply HAD YOU. He licked his lips and leaned in. It almost felt like you were blind since you had no idea it was coming but saw him connect your lips with his. Indeed they were soft, so moist, and so very warm. He had his eyes closed, but you looked shocked as he prolonged the kiss for a full 30 seconds what felt. Still his eyes were closed, you could tell he was in a bliss, but you weren't sure what you were in, Danger, or the same as he, or both.

You blinked slowly once, and looked at his face as he removed himself from your mouth, he looked you in the eye, his beautiful, large, blue orbs, glazed with ecstasy. He breathed and let out a long sigh. "You smell lovely ____" You turned bright red and felt like you had the flu yourself. He leaned in again and planted a short kiss then another long one. During the long caress, he moved his body closer to yours, feeling his temperature fuse with yours and pressed his chest against yours. You could feel his heartbeat, it was pounding like the big thud you get when I firecracker explodes mid air. At this you raised your hands, very unsure where to put them, so you rested them on his hard chest, He sighed at your touch and deepened the kiss, engulfed his lips with yours. You haven't yet to return the kiss, but you knew once you did, he might not even be able to stop, considering what happened the first incident.

He pressed you harder against the wall, and forced you to arch your back so your body compressed against his more intimately, making your hips grind his underneath your clothes. His kisses started to become more greedy and wild as he tried to have all of you as much as he could without being too forceful. You were now aware he wasn't going to stop, your felt something that was reassured at this, and never minded the other part that said to run. At last, you returned the kiss, you slid your hand from his chest to the back of his neck and lightly pulled him closer, he took the hint and craned his neck down and began to kiss more fully, biting and teasing you. You could feel a smile surge as he kept pressing his lips down and up when you tried to regain them. And he chuckled when you snatched one finally and smiled.

You wanted to stop, but you couldn't, he felt like an addiction, you just couldn't put him down, he was like a good book, wanting to know what he'd do next, you felt like a chemist, wanted to test your action and get a reaction. So you slid your other hand downward, sailing your fingers over his abdomen, tracing his defined v line. Lightly tugging at the belt, he jerked forward and completely leaned his groin against you. You jumped a bit but he slid his hand from your jaw to the back of your neck and forced you back into the kiss, and his tongue along with it. At this point, you felt like you were suffocating, His tongue pinned yours, like his body did the same, and he tickled the top of your mouth, sending shivers all along your spine and goosebumps form and his flesh pressing against a sensitive region of your own. You hadn't noticed until now that he must have not shave in a few days, you felt his scruff prick your face, but you enjoyed it.

Finally he pulled away for a brief moment, and you tried to fill your lungs again, his musk was incredible, smokey and elegant but tinge of aggression kicked it. Unfortunately, your breath was cut short as he quickly took to your lips again. While he was busy with his mouth, he also got busy with his hands. He moved his hand from your back to underneath your uniform sweater and under your blouse, tickling a bit, he lightly glided his fingers on your bare waist and moved to your ribs and slid his hand to your back again and stroked your lumbar curve. He moved his kisses from your lips to your cheekbone and whispered in your ear "You're all i want..." and he traveled his lips down your neck. At this Your hands found their way through his red hair and stroked his neck. He stopped at the base and bit a little. You felt a surge of heat come from him as pressed your body more firmly and felt how stiff he was down below.

After a few moments of just holding you now, he craned back to his normal posture and looked you in the eye, a small glint twinlked and you pulled your gaze away and you both jumped as you heard a loud bang come from the hall. The cleaners as usual. You quickly escaped his heat and picked your bag up and followed to the exit. To your surprise he grasped your wrist, spun you and planted one more, soulful kiss on your lips. When he parted, you caught a glimpse of his eyes but looked down almost immediately. You licked you lips and traveled to your locker.

\---

When you finally came home, you collapsed on your bed, you were still relatively hot from the intimate contact and rubbed your eyes. "Oh my GOD! What am I doing....." you breathed out slowly and stared at the ceiling. And you continued your normal afternoon rituals, but you still had the incident playing back in your mind. You still felt his lips linger spots on you.

From just the short physical contact encounters, it felt like you needed his warmth now. But of course, your more sensible part of your mind thought, 'what are you doing! stay away from him, he's trouble, he's dangerous, he's a TEACHER!' for once you agreed with this voice, however you knew the circumstance would change when you were trapped between him and a wall. between his gaze and his body. It troubled you that you didn't even know his first name, but you wanted him as much as he might have wanted you in the class room.

On Thursday morning, you didn't really have to worry about anything but the Math's exam, which was a slight release from the two fool of friends, and the Maniac teacher you wouldn't stop thinking about, but once you got caught up with math, that's all you thought about. By the end of the exam, you forgot about thinking of him and wondered what Casey and Nigel were doing. You called them up and they said that they were sick, but more than welcome to come over. Those two seemed inseparable when it came to sickness. You went shopping before visiting them and bought pumpkin and tomato soup, a couple of boxes of crackers and some earl grey tea for them.

When you arrived, they were collected in Nigel's living room watching Doctor Who. "Jesus Christ..." You said and entered their kitchen to cook them dinner. "What are you complaining about, you don't have the black plague." Casey yelled out to you. You scoffed ad yelled back "Is that what you guys established it as?". When you prepared their soups, you waitressed them and laid down in between them. You didn't mind that they were infected with whatever they had. You loved these guys, but you felt incredibly guilty for not telling them.

You felt you needed to let something off your chest, a heavy weight that literally felt like it was crushing you. "Uhm... guys..." They both looked at you, and paused their TV show. Their eyes full of concern. "I have something to tell you..." They now shifter their bodies towards me, Nigel, who sat on the floor was kneeling in front of me and grabbed my hand "What is it?" he said as if he was a mother, well more than a mother than my own was. You gulped down hard... You weren't sure what to say so you said "Is it bad that I'm still a virgin?". You knew you couldn't tell anyone about you and Mr. Hiddleston. But at least you had this small confession that now lessened the weight on your chest. They both smiled reassuringly at you and Nigel hurried to his room and returned with a fairly large, collage booklet.

You were definitely in for more than you bargaind for.


	4. Scrapbook.

He dropped the heavy scrapbook on your lap, you winced, not from the drop, but because of how large it was, and things were sticking out of it. And knowing Nigel, he absolutely loved telling stories and showing us things. He scooched over beside me and motioned me to turn the cover, which was titled 'Things You Need To Know About SEX'. Just underneath there was a 50's style cartooned Condom. You sighed and laughed. "OIh God... Why do you have this?" Nigel gave you a victorious look and flipped the page, where it conveniently had an index. "Well, excuse you, I made this!" He scrolled past countless "Chapters" and stopped on 'Virginity'. Casey shook her head "Where do you get the time to collage a whole book about sex?" This baffled you as well. "Please, I always got time for BIG decision making, especially with big matters, nowadays bitches be getting pregnant all over the school." Casey and You chuckled and flipped over to the beginning of the 'Virginity' chapter.

The first thing you saw was an image of the opening of a vagina, with labeling all around it. You widened your eyes in slight surprise. "All right, getting straight to business..." You quietly said to yourself. You reverted your attention back to the subject at matter and read the written paragraph on virginity, next you read the breaking of the hymen followed by the vagina diagram. At this point, you became quite grossed at the concept of membrane tearing when a women is being penetrated to fast or hard. This was exactly the reason why you hated taking biology, you'd rather keep things a mystery than just flat open like this.

You closed the book and set it aside, "I think that's enough for one day..." Nigel slumped his shoulders and looked at you with tired eyes. "Really? This shit is important ____, It is a very valuable thing, and you should be completely wary of who you give it away to, and you should make sure nobody takes it away from you. You really got to make this count. A one shot deal." He looked at you like a true parent, wanting only the best, only concerned for your well-being. Casey placed a hand on your shoulder and she exchanged looks. "It's true, the first guy I was with, TOTAL Douche bag. I completely regret it." "First girl I've ever been with and she spread across the school faster than she spread her legs that I had erectile dysfunction, plus it was her Vagina that made me gay anyway." You and Casey laughed and gave him a disbelief looked. "I lied about that last part, I was born gay. But still... You have to trust them wholly and them you. Otherwise, You're a slut, and giving your virginity away was just convenient to not have it anymore." You looked at both of them and Casey nodded in agreement.

At these words you kept picturing Mr. Hiddleston, how you trusted him not to tell anybody of the note, and how he trusted you not to tell anyone about our episodes. You sighed to breath away these thoughts, picked up your cup of tea and sipped it carefully not to burn your lips. Nigel grabbed the book again and opened it to the page after the title of 'Virginity'; and you read on who, when and how to give it to someone. Then to the page adjacent there was a flow chart and then ways in which you could do the deed, you grimaced at some of the positions that looked odd, The Doggy style (Which you always hated), The Missionary, The Cowgirl. all these also had descriptions on how they benefit the two individuals performing. You were getting ever so more grossed out by it, but read on anyhow.

After a few hours of them bickering over the show, who should be my "First", and of course who'd die first from the black plague, I proceeded to head home, just as you were about to exit the door, Nigel jumped to his feet and handed you the make shift book, you roll your eyes and gratefully declined, but as always insisted.

\---

The walk home was long, but you didn't mind since it kept your mind quite blank, you felt free, especially when it rained a bit and the sky was getting dark. You passed several groups of men, who you felt wary when passing, but became disgusted as they started making cat calls, but you flipped them off and the called you names after each finger flipped. You hated that there were people out there like that.

You turned the corner into a small, dark pathway and was startled to find a group of men, obviously drunk as most of them swayed back and forth, being shoved from their friends and the yelling. They all stopped as they noticed you walking through the pathway, "Hey, Sexy.." One man called out. You kissed your teeth in disapproval and turned around and walked in the opposite direction. However, you became more distressed as they followed you through the back parking lot of a small row of shops. You reached the street and felt like sprinting back to your friends house but was grabbed from behind by one of the men, he smelt of liquor and cigarettes and you cringed your nose in disgust, "Hey where ya going? We just want to talk" He gripped your arm very tightly, making you hiss in pain and you tried to break free but it was useless.

You began to swing your fist but they were caught by another man that followed up from behind. "Woah! She's Feisty." You felt tears form and burn your eyes. This Couldn't happen to you, this thought kept skipping over and over. As the rest of the group caught up, You heard a car pull up behind and the men paused their assault. "HEY!" An enraged shout came from the car and was follwed by the slamming of a door. You were so relieved to have the men quit their terrifying actions but they challenged the man, that you couldn't see yet since you had your back to him and stayed as so as the men gripped you tightly toward them. "The Fuck do you want Stretch?" You turned your head slightly to see your attempted Hero and was stunned that it was Mr. Hiddleston. No. Freaking. Way. You thought.

You saw him walk around his car, with only the clothes he was wearing today, the off white pruple dress shirt, sleeves rolled on his forearms, black dress pants and the black shiny dress shoes in the cold temperature of the rain and night. You widened your eyes as he approached the men with a titanium bat in one hand. He looked incredible angry even you feared him even though he was coming to your rescue. The men, formed a crescent in front of the men grasping me and looked at him threateningly but it seemed he didn't care. And what he did next was outright disturbing to come from him. He swung the baseball bat up and hurled it on a downward angle into furthest man's leg. Everybody cringed as you all heard a crack, snap and pop come from the contact. He then proceeded to elbow the next man's face, stumbling him backwards, and swung the bat in his gut, a man attacked him from behind, punched him in the face twice and locked his arms as one of the men holding you revealed a small pocket knife and charged him. Mr. Hiddleston hoisted himself up and slammed his two feet into the man's chest/throat, making him choke on his very own Adam's apple. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees, and Mr. Hiddleston drop the bat on his new assailant's feet, spun around and jumped over top of him, repeatedly slamming his fist into the man's face. After finally making sure he was out cold, and pretty much near death, he bent his slim, tall body over to retrieve his bat and point it at the man now holding you.

Mr. Hiddleston sniffed the blood dripping from his nose and looked at the man placidly. "Let. Her. Go." You looked at your attacker and he to you, dropped your arm and ran in the opposite direction. You touched your arm, you knew it was going to bruise, but you neverminded it and looked warily at Mr. Hiddleston. He lowered his gaze to the men around him, wriggling on the floor like worms struggling to find dirt. He sung his arms by his side, you took a step forward and he looked at you from a side glance with raised eyebrows and a gaped mouth, he was huffing and his hands shaking immensely. "Thank you Mr. Hiddleston..." He closed his eyes tiredly and waved his hand, "Tom... My name is Tom, you don't have to call me that after school." He looked out into the night and continued to pant. "Thank you, Tom." You said as sincerely as possible. You truly did appreciate what he had just done, but you felt words couldn't make up for it.

He looked around the ground once more and then to you. He nodded and motioned you to get in his car, "It's alright, I'll walk-" He looked at you as you tried to respectfully decline, you pressed your lips and nodded then proceeded to the car. You entered the car and it was quite warm, the music was on very low, you recognized the song, Midnight City by M83 playing. You looked around to see Mr. Hiddleston, or Tom, place the bat back into the back seat and finally enter the car. As he did so you kept your eyes forward. He turned the music louder and drove off.

\---

After a long 15 minutes of driving, he finally turned the music down and looked at you in between traffic. "What on EARTH were you doing walking at 9 o'clock at night?" You looked to your feet, feeling a bit ashamed that you actually worried someone. "I was visiting friends, they were sick, and well..." He sighed and returned his eyes on the road. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the otehr resting on the window ledge, rubbing his forehead. You glimpsed his knuckles and they were quite bloodied. The long silence was broken whe nhe began "Do your parents know where you are? Why didn't you ask them for a ride?" He looked at you again, even more concerned than before. "Well, My mother is in Milan and my father well... Never really knew him." He nodded and looked down. "I'm Sorry-" "No, it's alright, you didn't know." When you looked outside the window, you realized that you were actually lost since you had no memory of this place. Hence why you were almost attacked.

The silence was broken again by him, "So you live alone at the moment?" You breathed in and breath out. "Yeah, Mostly. I suppose." "Is it safe where you are?" His voice was filled to the top with concern now. You laughed a bit and looked to your hands as you fidgeted with them. "Yeah... kinda." He looked at you doubtfully. "Kinda?" He questioned back, his strong British accent making it sound funnier than it is. You smiled at that and replied "WEll, there were a few incidents here and there, but nothing too recent." He scoffed and shifted in his seat. You yourself sat up as another one of your favorite songs came on, Shell Suite by Chad Valley. It brought up the mood some, as he joked "Nothing TOO recent.." He laughed a bit and rocked. "Tell you what, to keep safe measures, and KNOW you are safe, I'll stay one night at your residence, just for tonight. I'd hate to leave you in such an empty, vulnerable place." You gave him a challenging look. "So I have my own personal British body guard now?" He smiled and laughed. "Well, modestly speaking, I am quite the figure." at his you both laughed and you proceeded to give him directions to your home. At his point, you weren't sure if it was reasonable to do so.

\---

You opened the front door and turned on the light, revealing the semi-clean living room. You quickly set your things down on the coffee table and opened the door for Tom. "Welcome, to my humble abode." You motioned toward the couch and he sat. You quickly changed into your PJ's, Small boxer shorts and a baggy black shirt. You hadn't realized but, he started to flick through Nigel's make shift book on Sex. When you re-entered the living room with all the supplements for his cuts, you set it all down on the coffee table beside the book and closed it before he could read past the index. You smiled and he returned the favour. "Not for you." you joked. You sat beside him and he turned his body toward you, his nose still had a dry blood leak and you laughed at him. He was just so... He was such a mess. His hair was messier than it normally was, blood spilled on his shirt, his bloody nose.

He laughed along with you as you attempted to soak a cotton with peroxide. "What?" He laughed. You just giggled and motioned him closer with the soaked cotton bud in hand. He scooched a little closer and you leaned in to close the distance. It was odd how close you two were, almost in the intimate scenario again, only you were cleaning his wounds. You dabbed the cotton bud on a cut splitting at his temple and he winced. You giggled and he smiled, "I think I'm going to need stitches" You lost i at these words, considering that it was barely a scratch on his forehead. He joined in but you shushed him to steady him as you composed yourself to continue his repairs. You placed a small band aid over his temple, and followed to his knuckles, wiping all the blood, he jerked his hand back as you dabbed more of the peroxide on his scarred hands. You kissed your teeth and pulled them back, You could feel him looking at you, but you passed it by as you concentrated on straightening the long bandages across his knuckles. When you finally finished you tapped it like a present and he hissed, You forget they were still sore. He pulled his hands away but you pulled them back to you and stroked them and apologized.

He laughed with you and rested his other hand on your leg so you could wrap it more efficiently. After a long silence, you moved on to cleaning his bloodied nose, and the whole time he was just grinning at you. You kept a straight face and was completely focused on fixing him. By the time you were almost done, you were towering over him, on your knees on the couch while he sat grinning up at you. When you finished you sighed and smiled and sat up, he grabbed your hand as you were about to leave, He pulled you closer, He really had no other choice than to follow his physical command. He let go of your hand as he placed it on his shoulder, causing you to sit in between his legs, as he sat sideways on the couch, he pulled you from the back of your upper ribs forcing you to lean closer, and you did without hesitation.

At this point, your mind ran on nothing but the hypnosis he had on you from his beautiful blue eyes. He looked your face up and down as he always did in these close encounters and planted a sweet, 5 second kiss on your lips. His eyes were closed, but as he pulled away he opened them again slowly, but kept them on your lips. "Thank you..." He whispered, so quietly you could barely here him. You smiled and returned the kiss with another, twirling short stems of his red hair in your fingers. You could feel a smile cut across his face. you pulled back and whispered back "No, Thank YOU..." At this you traveled to the closet, grabbed a few blankets and supplied them to him. You walked back to your room and yelled your goodnights.

That Night, You slept straight away and so peacefully.


	5. Lies.

When you awoke, you looked at your alarm clock, 6 A.M. It was well before your wake up call, and you now knew why an hour of sleep does make a difference. You breathed and shot up as you smelt smoke fill your lungs, you rushed to the kitchen to see Tom picking at what was smoking in the toaster, it burned him and he pulled his hand back. He placed his finger to his mouth, this made you smile since it wasn't even his worst injury. He must have caught you in his sigh and turned to face you. "I would have finished making you toast... but uh.. it's not exactly toast anymore." You giggled and he shyly looked to the burnt toast on the plate.

You noticed he still had the same clothes as yesterday and pointed to him briefly. "I would give you clothes, but..." He laughed and replied "Oh no, it's fine! I'd rather be out of them." This took you by complete surprise and you puckered your lips and turned awkwardly. He giggled like a school girl and stepped toward you and softly turned you back around, slowly pressing you against the wall (again), lifted his hand to grab your chin and slither his arm around to your back and smiled. He licked his lips and looked to your own as you kept his eyes in your sight. "I apologize, that was quite forward of me". As he was about to lean in and graze his lips on yours, you pointed to the toaster and he jumped back from you and shot the toast out.

Again, he burnt himself. You chuckled and gathered yourself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. He followed with a cup of tea in his own hand and placed a plate of toast in front of you. You looked at the toast and sighed, almost completely black, you shot him a side glance and smiled. He bit his lip, looked to his own burnt toast and laughed. God! I would totally get you out of those clothes right here and now, you thought to yourself but pushed those away and pulled your toast closer.

After eating, washing your dishes and getting changed, you joined him on the couch to examine his wounds. You slowly peeled the band aid off his temple, then did the same for his knuckles. His head you didn't have much to worry about, but his knuckles seemed beaten bare to the bone. You reapplied peroxide, he winced and hissed at every dab, and you smiled at his pained face. "You love hurting me don't you?" He asked, challengingly, you looked up, grinned uncontrollably and looked back to his knuckles without giving an answer.

His next move actually scared you as he lunged him self on your lips and pushed you down on the couch, him on top and in between your legs. He was half leaning on the couch as one leg was keeping up on the floor and the other pushed on the underside of your thigh. He held his one hand to keep his upper body up and the other embracing your jaw as he smacked his lips against yours repeatedly. You clutched his shoulders, feeling your heart beat like you ran a mile, he let go of your jaw, leaned out a bit, but just enough so his kisses still made contact with your lips but giving you space to breath in between, which both of you were gasping for air, he removed his hand from beside your head and struggled to unbuckled his belt, he succeeded in 30 seconds, which felt more like 5 minutes, then he proceeded to unbutton his pants, as he did so with one hand, he slipped his had under your uniform skirt and tugged your stockings down. You knew where this was going to go, and you had your mind fighting against itself, one screaming no and the other shrieking yes.

this time, in a long time, you listened to the reasonable one and snapped your hands over his wrist to cease his greedy ambition. He stopped immediately, and disconnected his lips and buried his face in your neck as he panted. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" you were also gasping for air and assured him "It's alright" and placed one hand on the back of his head and the other on his bicep, which now was beside your head as he rested his whole forearm beside your head. You remained like that for a long 5 minutes, with his long posture curve over top of you and you didn't want it to end, it felt so nice.

\---

After you both caught your breath, you fixed your selves and proceeded to prepare for school. He gave you a ride, despite you declining but he persistently insisted. It was a quiet drive, but short at that, and you were lucky when you arrived that there was pretty much no one on the school grounds, either because they were all spontaneously late, or most of them had harbored the flu that was going around. Unfortunately for you, Casey and Nigel were sitting close at the gate and they definitely caught notice that you arrived at school with Mr. Hiddleston. When you exit, you smiled at him briefly but mouthed the words 'Shit' as you turned toward your friends. This was going to have to be an effective lie.

You quickly walked over to your friends and grabbed them both by the shoulders of their shirts and hurried them to the girls bathroom. Luckily for your, you knew Mr. Hiddleston didn't witness this as he drove off to teacher's parking area. You pointed at them both and whispered "Not a Word" Nigel looked at Casey and Casey to you "But why?" You tried to make something up within a second and thought it was a pretty effective lie at the time "He saw me walking and thought it would be considerate to give me a ride." They both smiled at you and Nigel motioned a doggy style manner and joked "Yeah.. a RIDE" and winked at you, Casey laughed, but you scoffed and shook your head. Nigel stopped the motioned as you slapped his hand then quickly said after your smack "So what? he normally give you rides?" You gave him a confused look and squinted your eyes "Wha-- yeah because when he's not a full time teacher, he's a part time, secret British taxi driver that I just call up. NO OF COURSE NOT NIGEL!" Casey laughed and Nigel smiled and rolled his eyes.

After that, the bell rang and you all followed to roll call. When you all sat down to your desks, they looked at you with smug smiles on their faces and evidently they knew something that you didn't as they had that glint in their eyes. You looked at both of them and proceeded to do your homework as it was DUE next period, which was Math. At least you had almost an hour to yourself. You didn't bother asking what was on their mind but simply said "Ok." You felt them look at each other as they did before they hurled questions at you. "So what does he smell like" Casey asked. "What music was playing in the car?" Nigel asked "Is he a good driver?" Casey, "Did he say 'Get in Loser, We're going schooling'?" Nigel. At his question you both looked at him and Casey finally asked "Wait-What?" He rolled his eyes and exited the room alone as the bell rang, Casey quickly followed smiling at you and waved, you returned the gesture and collected all your things and proceeded to Math.

Math was relaxing, as all you thought about were the problems on the board and in the book, and not in your head that kept slamming themselves in the wall of your mind. Every other time you flipped to the back of the book to check your answers, the flashes of him pressing against you, on top of you, kissing you, all flickered with the pages. You felt yourself go red as you remembered what happened this morning and what happened last night. You breathed in slowly and let out a long, tired sigh. "Is something wrong ____?" You snapped your attention up as Jared leaned his chair back, he was a nice, quiet handsome boy, he had blonde crew cut hair, with nice blue eyes, you just stared at him as he reminded you of Mr. Hiddleston's eyes, he gave you a questionable look back. You shook your head and looked back to yur work "Sorry, you just look like someone...." He chuckled and leaned further back so he was almost to your ear. "If you need to talk about anything... just" He leaned back and winked at you then leaned in again "But in return..." You slumped your shoulders and readied a disgusted look as you prepared yourself for a completely degrading payment but quickly pulled the face back and morphed it into shock as he continued "You got to get me Nigel's hand in marriage."

When he leaned back to his desk still looking at you, You smiled from ear to ear, You were so happy for Nigel, so happy for him! you couldn't believe it. You nodded enthusiastically and returned to your work. When the bell rang you patted him on the shoulder so he knew you'd try. You were completely taken by surprise as he came out like that, but very happy nonetheless.

You pretty much skipped to English and plotted your self in the desk and looked straight at Nigel and gave him the biggest smile. He furrowed his brows and smiled in response "uh... ok" Casey looked at you eagerly and she leaned in as you motioned her to come closer, you whispered in her ear the good news and she squealed and kicked her feet in excitement. You looked around to make sure nobody was staring, luckily there were only three other people in the class that gave you all concerned looks. Nigel became very eager to know what this excitement was about and shifted in his chair and demanded answers.

Casey looked at you and you shook your head but still had that large smile on your face. She blurted out the good news and you hit her lightly on the arm "Jared wants you!". Nigel's jaw dropped and squealed as Casey did. He jumped up and both you along with him and hopped around like crazed fangirls. Just then Mr. Hiddleston entered and looked at the small group confused. You noticed he changed his clothes to loose skinny jeans, a white v-neck and a black rolled blazer. He stopped and looked at your group as you continued to jump around. The squealing was broken by his husky deep voice "Riiiiight." You all sat down quickly but still had wide grins splitting your faces.

After a while of silent working, a note jumped to your desk which made you do the same. You opened it and read 'Da booty is mine!' you looked over to Nigel and he motioned the finger and hole motion, you rolled your eyes, Casey snatched the note and wrote further, she passed it back to Nigel and he almost burst into loud laughter before he covered his mouth and turned bright red. He passed the note back to you, you dropped you jaw and witnessed a crude little doodling of you bent over a desk with Mr. Hiddleston behind you with a thought bubble saying the above words. Your friends thought it funnier since they knew you were a virgin, but you tried to hide the panic behind a distressed laugh. You scrunched it and walked it to small plastic basket for trash.

When you returned to your seat, you motioned the 'naughty' finger and continued your work.

\---

The bell rang at last and you worked your way to your lockers and to your usual spot for recess. when you sat and nibble on what you brought, your friends looked at you and giggled. You looked at both of them and returned them back to your food. "So... YOu and Mr. Hiddleston eh?" Casey began. "OH. MY. GOD." you yelled as they burst into laughter spontaneously. "You guys are embarrassing you know that!?" you continued furiously, but they continued to laugh. Nigel finally stopped and became more serious, "Well, it doesn't help that he seemed to stare you down when got up and pretty much stalked you with his eyes all the way to the bin and then to your chair." At this you blushed a bit but made sure they didn't witness it, "Well Mr.s Sinclair would've done the same for interrupting the silence." Casey gave you a seductive look and smiled "I'm sure that her eyes didn't have the intent to fuck your brains out" Again you yelled "OH MY GOD! you're so sick!".

When the bell rang for the end of recess, your mind came back to Casey's comment, you wondered if it true, and of course, the bohemianish side of your mind preached 'OF COURSE IT WAS!'. You set to your next class. Chemistry. Through out the whole lesson your mind was out the window, Casey pinched your arm to bring you back to Earth and you whipped your gaze to her. She leaned in and whispered teasingly "Not thinking about Mr. Hiddleston are you?" You almost panicked completely but reformed and fluttered your eyes as a joke "Of course, his strong, tense body, bending me over and just giving it to me like a dog!" At these she burst into laughter and you saw tears stream her face. "Right, Both of you stay after school" Mrs. O'Hare called out at you two, you didn't mind as much as the previous time, due to the fact you could spend time with your sickly friend, and oddly enough she said to you under her breath as she lowered her head in happy shame "You're even sicker than Nigel". This made you feel slightly proud.

\---

Finally the end of school came and you traveled to your normal English class now turned detention and sat in your spots as if it were an actual class being held. You felt Mr. Hiddleston's stare on you as you sat and snickered when Casey walked by. Throughout the whole detention you both shared glances and snickered, Mr. Hiddleston shushed you numerous time and by the time it was over, he asked both of you to stay back. Well shit.

After he spoke to Casey he allowed her to leave. You were a bit nervous to talk to him since you had no idea what he was going to do this time. He simply did the same thing as he did with Casey, a simplistic lecture and signing of the diary and allowed you to leave. You caught up to Casey as she made her way to the parking lot, but you were suddenly called back to the room. Casey gave you a side wink and you rolled your eyes, but you had butterflies floating all round. He watched you from the balcony outside of the class, you pushed her playfully and motioned her to go on without you. She did so and laughed a bit.

You really didn't want him to try anything today, but you did in a sick way, in addictive way. You hopped up the stairs and he motioned you inside. You stood a moment in silence as he finished writing his notes, but you could tell he was thinking very hard. As he bent over the desk and tapped his pen on the desk, he looked up to you only with his eyes, this made them look as though they weren't even possible to be that blue as they contrasted the red hair. He looked back down and stood up straight. He fidgeted with the pen in front of him and you feel your logical side of your brain keeping very inappropriate thoughts at bay. "Look, I'm very sorry about this morning. I.... I didn't take in consideration of last night and.. I'm just..." He looked up at you for an answer and you stared at the floor in deep thought at what he said. He Did stop when you asked him to, besides for the men who didn't.

"No. No need to apologize... you're... almost TOO considerate. But thank you." You stepped forward and hugged him to reassure him. He was shocked at first but placed his arms around you. Ironically, you thought to yourself, it was you that tried something, and now you understood why you felt like you couldn't let go. You pulled back as you finished breathing him in. and looked at him. He grabbed your chin and pulled you for a kiss. As always he kept his eyes closed, but you widened your own as he forced his tongue in and stroked over top of yours and pinned it possessively. He detached himself and as he did so, his mouth felt so moist and you wanted more but contained yourself. He smiled at you but you turned away quickly, just as you were about to exit you look back at him he still had his eyes on you.

When you exit and turned back around, you almost shrieked at the sigh of Casey leaning against the wall beside the door way. She didn't look at you but clutched your arm and traveled to her car. Quickly.

She was definitely not happy.


	6. Sever.

The car ride was extremely silent, and when you arrived to your house, it was her who entered first, you followed her with your head down. She dropped her bag and keys on the coffee table turned to you and placed her hands on her hips. You walked in slowly, turned your body, only giving her a side view of you crossing your arms and bowed your head in shame and despair. Only once have you ever received this kind of treatment, and it was when you had to lie to her about having the readied notes for grade 10 exams. It made her feel you couldn't trust her, she was only angry because you didn't come to her for help. But this case was different. You didn't know what she was going to say, do, think. So you stood in silence.

She kissed her teeth and wandered her gaze around your house before setting it back on you. You finally built up the courage to break the thick silence "Listen, I... He.... We..." however it didn't make matters better. You shook your head in defeat "Never mind, I have nothing to say..." She dropped her hands and stepped slowly to you, then closed the distance with a hug. "What are you thinkinhg..." she whispered softly as she patted your back, and stroked your head as you leaned it in her shoulder. You breathed out and accepted the motherly comfort, this you never felt before and let the tears stream your face. "I...Don't know.. My brain tells me it's wrong, immoral, just plain wrong, but something urges me more, It's like an addiction and I... I can't save myself..." A moment of silence cut through the words and you both stood there.

"Are those... bandages?" You both severed from each other and looked at the coffee table. You had a worried look on your face as you continued to stare at them and she turned back to you. "Mr. Hiddleston was wearing bandages today." She stated obviously and crossed her arms. You quickly looked at her and she passed you by and proceeded to exit the door, you snatched her arm and spun her around. Now you could tell she was furious. "CASEY WAIT!" She spun around quickly and glared at you "WHY!? SO YOU CAN CONTINUE LIE TO ME?" You pressed your lips and gave a thoughtful look and tried to joke "Well, specifically speaking, I never lied to you. just kept most of the truth." She scoffed and tried to tug free but you held it tight. "Sorry. But if you must know, I'm still a Virgin." She hardened her eyes on you and cocked her head. This became clear that she was interest in what you could conjure this time.

You breathed and looked at her reassuringly and as calmly as possible "When I was walking home from Nigel's place when you guys were sick and gave me that book, I ran into a bit of a.... Trouble." She furrowed her brows and placed her hands on your shoulders. "There was a group of guys... and well..." You felt a lump in your throat gather as you tried to continue. You swallowed it and proceeded your story "Mr. Hiddleston came... and stopped what they were going to do." She raised her eyebrows. "Did he kill anyone?" You laughed and looked into her eyes "No.. he almost did." She scoffed and sat down on the couch. You remained standing. "He's a nice guy Casey--" "He's also a Teacher ____!" She quickly half-yelled back You looked to your hands and fidgeted with them. Again, Silence was frosted over the cold air in the house and it began to rain outside. "How long has this been going on for?"

You tried to look at her but didn't have the courage. You waited until perhaps thunder would crack. It never came, You were about to reply 'Not long' but she quickly intervened "No lies, and tell me how often." She almost demanded.

\---

After a straight hour of discussing what you and Mr. Hiddleston got up to after school, last night and before school, You twirled your coffee shamefully, trying to make as little eye contact as possible. You felt completely ashamed of what your friend might think of you now. But all the while, she reassured you and tried to not be as judgmental as anyone else would be. She touched your hand and looked you in the eye, you returned it with plea. "You have to end it ____" You gave her a swift side glance and looked to your feet. You sighed in realization. And nodded softly. She got up and and exited out the door. Before she entered the car she yelled out "End it tomorrow!".

You felt your gut churn, in sadness, but also in fear. You were sad that you might have to hurt him, but you were more fearful as to what he'd do in response. This part of Chemistry you sometimes didn't like, getting a reaction from a simple action of dropping something.

Throughout the whole night, you thought how you'd end it. You tried thinking of a simple 'I'm Done.' evidently, that would seem to cold and bitchy in your own mind. You laid in your bed and stared at the ceiling, you could tell your brain was being overworked so you pulled out a pen and blank paper and began to sway the pen across the page. It formed into nothing really, just swivles and swurves that cut just underneath each other, a lovely design, but it didn't take your mind of the subject of just 'Ending it'.

Within the next hour your eyelids began struggle themselves open, but you accepted the darkness into sleep as light was still seeping in the windows.

\---

When you awoke, it was early in the morning again, but this time, when you breathed in, there was no smell of smoke. You crawled out of bed slowly since you had a decent time to spare and readied yourself for school. All the while, you still had your mind stuck on a "Happy ending" for both of you. You sat at the table and twirled your coffee, pondering still on the subject. You let out a long sigh and left for school early.

It was only 7:30 A.M. when you arrived but people had already gathered for their Geography exams. You however proceeded to your locker with a gloom over your head. When you closed your locker door, Mr. Hiddleston stood right beside it and you jumped almost dropping all your books. He snatched your books as you were about to drop them and looked at you and smiled. Now you knew you really couldn't do it. he seemed so happy to see you but you struggled to smile back.

His face became more serious as you looked to your books with a worried look. He placed a hand on the small of your back and leaned closer. "Did... Something happen?" He whispered, his voice was bliss as it poisoned your thoughts. You sighed and looked at him, complete worry on your face. "Casey knows..." He raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked elsewhere so you couldn't see the worry, you supposed he tried to make it seem that he wasn't going to worry, but you already didn't need to worry since you knew Casey wasn't going to tell anyone. And of course he asks "Wha- Did she tell anyone?", you chuckled at his concern and shook your head. "No, but she said I had to..." You paused for a brief moment.

He nodded as he understood and slid his hand from your lower back to your shoulder. "I understand." He walked with you chemistry, roll call was skipped because of exams, and chemistry was pretty much empty. Casey wasn't there, which you felt was your fault, feeling like you drove her away.

You sat through chemistry trying to do your work but was interrupted as Casey walked in and sat next to you. You gave her a concerned look, but she never met your eyes. You returned to you work and sighed. After 15 minutes, you felt her finally look at you "So did you do it?" You struggled to smile and replied a convincing 'yes'. She crooked her smile sadly and proceeded to do her work. You felt the tension lesson as she struggled with her work and you showed her the answers and briefly explained. At last when there was only 10 minutes remaining in the lesson, you began to speak again like friends, and joked, causing the teacher to shush you numerous times.

When the bell rang, you both just wandered around the school for a few hours since you had nothing else going on, no exams, no homework. just relaxing with a friend. Suddenly, Mr. Hiddleston barged out a classroom, you both stopped dead in your tracks. You both stared at him as he returned the surprised gaze. Casey looked at you and you looked at her and she pulled you away immediately. She pretty much jogged you down to the car par. When you looked back for a second, you noticed his shirt was untucked and he was partially sweating. You furrowed your brows.

\---

A week had gone by from that incident and you and Casey pretended it never happened, but you both knew it played back in your minds over and over. You wondered why he looked like that when he barged out. There wasn't anyone even in the classroom you now realized. And in this week you didn't return to school because you had no real classes to go back to.

Finally the weekend came, your friends decided you should all go out and get mind off school, but Casey knew that's not what you wanted your mind off and she lead you to some bars Friday night. Nobody bothered asking for I.D. since both of you looked well over 18.

By the next hour, a group of men gathered around Nigel, CAsey and you, laughing, and waiting 'till they have a chance to finally lead you to a room.


	7. Verdict.

You felt so many eyes on you, so many threatening eyes and couldn't help but become secretly distressed. Casey always kept close to you, but this didn't make you feel secure at all, you knew what a group of men were capable, even if you tried to fight. But luckily none of them tried anything. Yet.

After a few moments of sipping a bitter sweet alcohol and hearing the hum of voices around you, your mind drifted. You felt like you were no more there, but rather somewhere warmer, more distant. You looked up and saw the bathroom in view, but reverted to the exit, and began to walk. Casey didn't realize that you left as she was having fun with all the attention when she's drunk, along with Nigel. The men around you backed away as you tried to push them lightly from your path and they thought you furious, but you simply wanted to get out of the sickening atmosphere.

You forced the double doors open hastily and walked uninterrupted to the cool outside air. You kept walking until you exit the premises of the tavern then continued down the street. After a solid 5 minute walk, you slowed your walked to a final stop and breathed the cold air and placed your hands behind your head to support it as you leaned in to them. "Oh...My...God..." You whispered to yourself. This felt good. Being alone, feeling the cold prickle over your skin, not caring really.

"You alright?" a deep reassuring voice came from behind you. You opened your eyes from the quiet and turned to see a man, about 26, a short beard with brown hair approach you slowly with one hand in his pocket and the other twiddling with a cigarette. From the dim light, you could see he had a few tattoos on his hand, and a large one on his neck. He breathed in the cigarette and raised his eyebrows for you to respond. You looked back to the night sky and sighed "Yeah.... just needed some air..." He followed beside you and gazed into the same space "And room it looks like." You looked at the man and thought he looked very familiar. He must have felt you staring and he returned the gaze "I'm Peter by the way." He held out his free hand and you shook it gracefully "I'm Casey's brother" You looked at him with a look of recognition. "Huh...." you figured it was his straight comb over hair that made him look different as opposed to Casey's long, messy, wavy hair.

"And you are..." he waved his cigarette hand and you blinked nervously "Oh, I'm ____. Casey's friend..." You both returned your gazes to the night sky and stood in silence. the funny thing was, it didn't feel awkward, it didn't feel tense, in fact it didn't even feel like you were standing next to each other, you were just there, enjoying the air. Finally the silence was broken as he turned "Well, this was nice. Better go get my sister before I have to start knocking people out." He threw away his small cigarette and placed both hand in pocket now and waved over his head a goodbye. You smiled to yourself and thought 'it must be nice to have someone like that...' In an odd sense, he reminded you of Tom.

Fuck! you could not get that man off your mind! You pressed your lips in guilt as you failed to keep your thoughts off him. You shook your head and continued your walk, you were a bit tipsy, but not to the point where you were swaying, just simply dizzy headed. You walked and walked, until finally reached your familiar streets. You were relieved that you didn't run into any trouble like last week. When you arrived at your house, you unlocked the door, entered and collapsed on the couch. Evidently, you were exhausted from the walk, since you fell straight to sleep, no thoughts buggering you, just the whole walk home 'til you finally fell asleep, your mind was blank. You smiled as you engulfed the idea of nothing on your mind. drifting into nothingness.

\---

It couldn't have felt more real as hands viced your wrist onto a hard surface. You felt him kiss, nibble and lick your neck, sometimes even really hard biting, but you felt you didn't mind since it felt nice, an adrenaline rush. You could hear and feel his breathing as it warmed your ear "I want ALL of you" you could hear the aggression rasp from his throat and you could feel his lips pull back into a snarl as he said so. You could vividly feel his rough hands clutch your thighs and feel your legs as they were placed over top of his waist. You could only glimpse a very shadowed face of Tom as he pulled his head back for you to witness his lustful, greedy, animalistic face, his teeth were still bared. He leaned almost up right, as he did so, you felt vulnerable, bared as your whole upper body had become exposed without the cover of his naked upper body.

He looked down at you with such want and slid his hands slyly down your legs, then groped your waist. Then he pulled it down when suddenly, through his mouth came your cold Mother's voice "Wake up you lazy thing". You opened you eyes with great effort, you struggled to keep them open as they traveled around the room and felt like they were being burnt by the light. You caught a quick glimpse of your mother enter the hall to the rooms before you fluttered your eyes awake.

You felt a surge of pain embrace the inside of your skull. You rubbed your eyes with the palm of your hands and did so for a long minute. "How do you feel?" your mother reentered the living room and turned the corner to the kitchen and was obviously running a personal errand as she didn't stop for anything. "Ugh, like I survived a close call with a grenade" finally stars began to spread across your vision as you kept them open, and these reminded you of Casey's brother last night, which also lead you to remembering that dream, that lustful dream and for once, in a long time, were so happy you weren't a guy and have to wake up to an awkward confrontation of having a boner with your mother around.

"Well maybe you shouldn't drink when you still have school to finish?" You looked at her through the kitchen wall with a looked that said 'really gonna pull that card?'. You sat up and entered the kitchen. When you entered, you stretch and yawned simultaneously and watched your mother as she was resupplying the fridge and cupboards. You joined in with the groceries and both of you stayed silent. After all the packing was done, you kept your eyes down as she moved around you to return to her room. You knew she was leaving again but asked anyway "You leaving again?" You heard thumps and zips come from her room as she yelled back "Yeah, I realized I forgot to get you groceries before I left." She exited her room with a large bright pink suitcase and stopped in front of the door, she gave you a simplistic look "Just heading back to Milan. You should be alright... You're more than capable of taking care of yourself. Especially now that you're drinking" She pointed to your glass of dissolved Advil in a glass of water. You raised it to her as she proceeded to exit.

When she finally entered the cab and drove off, you gave out a long sigh and looked around your now empty home. This felt better than having the awkward presence of a mother who only stays for about... you looked at the stove clock, must have been 40 minutes. You finished your glass then made a cup of coffee and cereal. After a long breakfast, you looked at the time and decided you'd go out for a jog when you finished breakfast.

During your run, your mind stayed blank as it did the night before when you walked home. It seemed the world was just an object, like something that was always gonna be there as you passed it by, suburban street by suburban street, front yard to front yard. You only took notice of the greenery around you with the song "Elastic Heart" By Sia playing. You finally stopped in the park opposite to your street and breathed heavily. You placed your hands on your hips and looked straight ahead, now your thoughts had landed on your dream, your body immediately reacted with goose bumps raising as you felt his firm gasp on your legs and his body in the position as it was in.

"Hey there" that raspy voice from yesterday night greeted you from behind. You twitched and followed his dark eyes as they passed you by and continued to job. Casey's brother was quite handsome, even when he was in a rugged old T-shirt, that the sleeves were now cut and long, paint stained basketball shorts. You caught up and joined his jog. Again you didn't say anything, just the silence was nice. When you finally became tired he stopped and breathed heavily, tugged his head phone out and looked down at you with a smug smile. "Tired already?" you smiled back and motioned him to go on. He didn't follow your gesture and stood beside you with his hands on his hips. "The trick is to keep everything off your mind, even your body working, just blank. " You looked up at him and chuckled "easy for you. You're a guy..." you caught his gaze and he laughed at the small joke.

He looked to his phone and waved you a good bye as he answered it. You nodded and followed your own path home. When you arrived home, you hadn't realized how lonely it was here, without having any siblings, no parents. Just you. You quickly pushed the thought aside and jumped in the shower after stripping bare. You had the song"Skinny Love" original by Bon Iver playing and couldn't help but sing along. When you exited and got dressed, it was only mid-day and thought you might go see what Casey and Nigel were doing. However you second thought that since you knew they had hangovers and didn't really handle them too well, remembering Nigel's incident.

\---

You finally decided to go to the just outside of town, most people didn't know about it, but the ones who did were just the rangers of the wild life park and fishing fanatics. Fortunately for you, there was nobody at the lake and it was a lovely day. You decided to go swimming after all in nude in a small concealed corner around the other side of the parking/ camping area. When you exited the water you heard a twig break conspicuously and you paused as you were half revealed from the waist up. You slumped back into the water, but this made you wary since you hated having to linger in water for longer than you wanted.

You squinted your eyes to see clearer through the heavy over growth and caught a glimpse of a shape moving through inbetween leaves. YOu watched intently, before skimpering to grab your clothes, unfortunately, the figure approached where your clothes were and so you dived back into the water as the figure came closer. This seemed to startle the figure is it backed away but jumped out of the bushes just as you dived back in the cold water. You swam underneath the water as fast as you could around the corner and surfaced quietly to spy on the shape that now revealed itself. It WAS TOM! He looked around to search for the water nymph that was you, he took a few steps closer to the shore of the water and stared out to the lake.

You kept your gaze strictly on his own so you could make sure he had no intent on diving in after you. You couldn't help but notice he had a dress shirt that was opened and wore cargo shorts with an unbuckled leather mahogany belt. Your eyes shifted from his to his bare chest, to his defined abdomen then to his unbuckled region of his shorts but tore them away as you looked around for a way out without being noticed. When you turned around, he was gone. You panicked but swam quietly back to your diving spot, gathered your things and quickly dressed and jogged through the thick woods surrounding the lake.

By the time you were home, it was dark and like yesterday night fell to the couch and past out.

\---

Evidently, you didn't dream this night, it was just a long, dark night and awoke to a cloudy sky. Sunday was slow to happen as it was usually your relaxing day, and that's what you did. You took another shower, slipped in your pajamas of boxer shorts, and a baggy top and watched countless movies before the night came. You weren't too excited as you had real school tomorrow, and had to return to normal classes.

You sighed at this and drifted into another dreamless night and awoke to your comfortable ritual of running late.

\---

You rushed out the door, rushed to school, then to roll call. Your friends finally met you there, they held their foreheads in regret and you simply smiled at them. You felt truly victorious. Casey finally said in a regretful tone "So you've met my brother huh?" and she sipped water through a straw of her water bottle. You nodded lazily and smiled "He's a nice guy..." You trailed your sentence off as you went back to the last time you said this to her. "Uh- Huh" She agreed sarcastically.

The bell rang shortly after they arrived and you followed your timetable. Throughout the whole day, your friends felt like corpses that simply sat beside you since they barely mumbled any thing let alone actually civilly respond. And when they walked, Lord have mercy on your patient soul, they could almost pass as a zombie without the make-up. The day dragged just as your friends did, even in lunch they felt too hungover to socialize, and when final period came they couldn't be more excited. Unfortunately for you, final period was English. Which meant you had to deal with looks from Casey and Mr. Hiddleston.

However, the odds were in your favor since Casey seemed to be asleep most of the lesson, even though Mr. Hiddleston tried to keep her awake by tapping her desk with his pen. As he did so, when he passed you, he'd give you side glances, even when the whole class had their heads down, he gave you quick looks. You could feel him trying to hold back as you stayed normal as before. It had been a whole week since you had a complete confrontation with him, which seemed to be too long for you.

Finally the bell rang, Casey and Nigel were the first to leave as they threw up in the bins outside, you winced in sympathy to their pain and proceeded to pack your things as everyone else just chucked their books in their bag and their one pen. When you zipped your bag at last, you didn't look to Mr. Hiddleston but simply said "See you later." He stopped you from exiting as he called your name. You turned to face him, like any student would for a teacher would, he just stood with his hands in his pockets of his black dress pants. Today he looked much more professional by adding a slim black tie to his white, rolled sleeve dress shirt.

He pressed his lips as he bowed his head but turned it to you and looked at you. You bit the bottom corner of your lip and looked around, hoping not to catch his ensnaring blue crystals. You now kept your eyes to your feet. He walked past you and closed the door slowly. You were worried at the sudden action for privacy. He walked back to where you were standing but stood behind you. You could feel his tall entity lurk behind your own as his heat clashed against your back. He reached around you and clutched your large stack of text books and plopped them on the desk beside you, he removed the bag from your back and did the same. He then leaned in and remove the hair from your neck and breathed in your scent, you could feel his soft lips skim your neck and almost burn the spots that made contact.

He removed himself and walked around you and gestured you to sit at a desk. You did so as commanded but couldn't help but wonder what he'd have up his sleeve. All the while when you sat there silently, he wrote notes. Suddenly a knock came to the door after a long period of silence, you looked up to the clock and saw that and hour and a half passed then switched your eyes to see Mrs. O'Hare smile and thumbs up Mr. Hiddleston as he smiled and waved back. It was clear he had a plan, since that was a clear signal that no other person was on the school premises.

He breathed in and sat up and walked over to the window and gazed outside. You stood and approached the empty desk. He held his gaze outside, and sighed. Finally, he looked toward you and slowly made his way behind you again as he did before. This time, he pressed against you, making you lean against the desk. He grasped the side of your neck from behind and pulled up so you faced the ceiling and his other hand slid underneath your bloused and grazed across your bare skin and proceeded to slide down your abdomen...

You breathed in and closed your eyes. You listened to your thoughts this time to see what the verdict was going to be this time.


	8. Ringtone.

Your thoughts weren't there when you tried to come in contact with them, it was all blank, but his thoughts were all vivid to himself. He thought of the first time he did something like this, having you on the desk, your wrists in his hands, this would usually make him shudder but at this moment, made him want you more. He pulled your face to the side and grazed his nose on your cheek as he breathed hot air against your ear. His other hand slid down your abdomen and this made you shiver, he laughed as you did so and could tell your nervous tension was pleasing him. He stopped his hand just above your pubic line but removed it from the area and slid it up to your hips. You breathed in at the sudden change of mind.

He laughed again and felt him smile as he whispered sinisterly into your ear "Oh.. You would like that wouldn't you?" You didn't notice his other hand slide from your face down your arm and tightly vice your wrist and the other hand do the same. He quickly pulled your arms down and pressed his hips against you making you arch your back. If someone were watching from the side, you could imagine both your bodies shaped an almost perfect D. You gasped as he did this and also felt him go hard against you. He now pictured the time you accidentally grasped this part of him and he blinked slowly, even though it hurt, he felt it was bliss to him. He let out a long sigh and whispered in you ear once more as it pressed against his firm chest "Don't worry... It'll come".

Now he had the flashes of when he had you pinned against the board, allowing him to just take you like that, sure it was only lips to lips, but it was very much exciting to him as it was for you, and you even had first hand evidence to that as well. Suddenly he slammed your hands on the Teacher's desk infront of you, leaning over the desk, as his hands were placed on top of yours making sure you stay in this position. As you leaned over the desk, his body was tall enough to lean almost completely over you, and you could feel his hot chest and stomach press against you, but you could also feel his even hotter man flesh press against you. He bucked his hips to make you feel it more and against his position over you and you accidentally let out a quiet moan. He chuckled unexpectedly and leaned his chin on your shoulder to whisper in your ear "I just want to eat you up!" You could hear the wild, greedy tone that proved he was a lustful maniac. No other person in their right mind would do this, you thought to yourself, yet here you are as well, allowing him to do this, and you liked it.

He now thought of the time when he imagined how he would take you, when he sat in the empty class room during the geography and most of the exams, he unbuckled his belt, unbutton and unzipped his dress pants, untucked his dress shirt and grabbed himself as he thought of you. Even though he knew it was supposed to be the end, he couldn't help but think of you when his mind went to dark places, he would motion up then down, fantasizing it was you, and he would do it again. Do it well over an hour until finally, he'd make a mess of himself. That's when he attempted to fix himself and look presentable to wash his hands and face from the filth of his mind and sweat he managed to trickle from the physical touch. That's when you saw him last before this encounter. Throughout a whole week, it felt like he was saving himself, all of this aggressive, wild, greedy behavior just for you. Just to hear those sounds come out of your mouth. And he was getting what he wanted.

He rubbed his head against your back as he tried to relax himself and sighed. At this, you finally gathered the courage and spoke "Mr. Hiddleston.. This is... Wrong." Even your own words didn't convince you that you didn't want to do this. He quickly snapped back "Aren't we ALL?". After a brief moment of panting by the both of you from your bodies rubbing against each other, he sailed his hands from your arms to your waist and grabbed it lightly. He pressed down and you followed as ordered and he stroked his hips up, Letting out a long sigh, you could feel content strike across his face and your knees became weak as he repeated the motion. You almost fell but he caught you and flipped you over with one swift movement and forwarded in between your legs, pressed his chest against your chest and slammed his lips unto yours and repeated his stroking pattern. You didn't disconnect lips but rather shift them across each other as Tom forced his tongue in and out and in again.

Sub-consciously, your hands gripped and pulled at Tom's shirt to bring him closer since you were laid on the desk and he still standing over top of you. The grip changed to finding his buttons and begin to undo them, He pulled back to aid the gesture but you pulled him back in for more lip and tongue contact with his tie and back of neck. You could feel his smile swerve across his lips as they continued to make contact. Neither of you seemed to have any control over the situation but both of you knew you weren't going to stop anyhow. When you finally unbuttoned his shirt enough, you slid your hands over top of his chest, feeling how hot and defined it was and then slid them behind his neck to pull and deepen the kiss. At this action, you gained a reaction of his thrusts become more violent. Although you both still had clothes on, and it would be dry humping, You both could already feel each other without the obstructions. He grabbed your leg vigorously and pulled it along wit his thrusts, this made it clear that you both needed a proper room before it went further.

Now in between kisses, you began to pant and feel each others breath against your already scorching skin. He pulled back a bit to gaze lustfully into your eyes "I.... I love you ____" This took you by complete surprise and you didn't know how to respond so you stared bewildered by the sudden confession in the silence of you two panting. When suddenly your ring tone began 'Shake-Shake-Shake Senora! Shake it all the time...' You both looked to each other and jumped up. You almost ran to your bag to find your phone. You realized it seemed pretty distant as the ring tone seemed to go quieter when you distanced from Tom. You turned around to see him with his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

He looked up to you almost shamefully and you walked slowly towards him. "Where's my phone?" You asked cautiously he wiped his mouth and revealed that your phone was in his pocket, you furrowed your brow and tried to snatch it but he was already ahead of you as he pulled it back but leaned in a bit closer to your face. "Tom... I need my phone." You said as serious as possible. "Come and get it" He winked at you but you kept a serious face. "You're a Maniac!" He gave you an evil grin and this made you even more angry. "Mr. Hiddleston! I need my phone back" He looked at your phone as if he was a scientist examining a specimen "I don't think you NEED it." He said with a bit of humor. You shook your head and almost gave up, then realized you could easily seduce him since he was already in that kind of mood.

You walked to him slowly, and he smiled and kept his eyes on you. You approached him and just as you were nose to nose, you stroked your hand inside his shirt on his chest and this made him smile even wider and laugh a bit, sticking his tongue out slightly. "So what do I have to do to get it back?" He looked up and pondered jokingly, with the phone still raised in his hand "Oh... well... First you'll have to come over to my place, then you'd have to wake-up to breakfast in bed after a long night of restless sleep, due to me..." He trailed off as you closed the distanced between your bodies and lips, yours now just barely touched yours and he looked to them as well. You could feel his heavy breath over top of your sensitive lips and smiled slightly. You placed a hand on his hip and slid to his V line. He raised his eyebrows and dropped his hand in defeat "Or you could just do that" You snatched the phone and spun around fast to check who rang.

You grimaced as it was only your mother, these calls were expendable as she never picked up your phone calls and you the same. "Is something the matter?" He manage to laugh as he observed that you now had your shoulders slumped. You laughed and turned "No, everything is alright. I'll see you later." You smiled and gathered your things to leave. He grabbed your wrist softly, as he did a lot before you were about to exit the classroom. "Do you need a lift?" He asked You thought carefully and finally accepted.

\---

The drive was short but you didn't mind as neither of you said a thing, but you could feel the smiles on your faces. When you exit you leaned in the car and thanked him "Thank you Mr. Hiddl- I mean.." He raised his hand to stop you "Mr. Hiddleston's fine. It turns me on when you say it." You rolled your eyes and he winked at you. You closed the door and proceeded to enter your house. You placed the keys on the coffee table and traveled to your room to undress and enter the shower. But as you were undressing, you checked your pockets and felt a small piece of paper, you removed it and opened it and it revealed an address and a winking face with 'Mr. Hiddleston' underneath it. You smiled to yourself and threw it on your bed like it was a past joke.

After your shower, you called Casey, you could tell she was gradually feeling better as her voice didn't sound as hoarse as it would be from all the alcohol consumed. You confessed that you went to see him again and she stayed quite silent on the other end when you did. You wanted to fix the bond between you, and you supposed this would be a good idea, since you were telling her your deepest, darkest secret of having a... THING for a teacher. All she simply said in response was "I'm coming over" and hung up.


	9. Faulty.

She came over almost immediately and you became startled as she knocked, she was obviously furious. There was apart of you that was scared, nervous that she was out the door, but another larger part felt guilty for going back on your word. You finally opened the door and she stood there, in silence with a look of disappointment as she crossed her arms. You tried not to make eye contact and kept staring at the floor.

Without further ado, she entered and went straight to the kitchen to fix herself a coffee. You gathered all your strength from the long silence and finally asked "Where's Nigel?" All you heard was the clinging of mugs and spoons. "Still sick." She said simplistically. You nodded to yourself and met her in the kitchen, she stood there against the counter and sipped her hot coffee. She raised her eyebrows for you to explain but you weren't sure where to begin...

You raised your hands and shook your head, this made it clear to her that you didn't even try to explain. You dropped your hands on your hips and looked her in the eye, you couldn't read her, she just looked at you blankly. She looked back to her coffee "You know this is going to come back and bite you in the ass." You gave her a defeated look. You weren't sure what to say to that because you knew it true, someone else is bound to find out and you were aware of this, but you couldn't resist the urges he gave you.

You sighed and both stood in silence for a few minutes.  
She broke the silence by moving to the couch and plopped down, you followed straight after and sat next to her. You rubbed your forehead and sighed "What a I supposed to do Casey?" you asked pleadingly. She looked to you and patted your head reassuringly like a dog, this made you laugh a bit as you removed your hands from your face. "All I know is that you're in deep... Is he in deep yet?" You laughed and hit her playfully at the little joke "No, we haven't done ANYTHING really yet... just.." She looked at you a bit horrified "I'm not sure if I want to know. But how big did he feel?" You hit her again "You're sick!" She hit you back "Coming from the person who's doing the DEED with a TEACHER!!!" and just like that, you were happy again together.

Your phone began to rang and you looked at the number, mom. YOu answered and she sounded lame as usual "How does the house look?" HE rolled your eyes "Fine, there's no one here to mess it up anyway" At that she just hung up, no goodbye and no i love yous, you were used to it though as she was never really around to give you affection. Your friend just stared at you in amazement. "What?" You asked she just shook her head in response. She got up and examined the house. "So when are you going to... you know... a gain?" you breathed in and watched her tweak things where they were, "Uh... I don't know, we don't really-It's not like we know when it's going to happen?" She just turned to you with a condescending look. "So... When he's doing his thang and being all creepy and stuff, Oh yeah, I saw all those looks he gave you in the class" You rolled your eyes "You didn't know he was going to try something?" You shrugged your shoulders in response.

\---

After she finally left of hours of questioning, you sighed in relief that you didn't have anymore fo that to go through, and when she left it was well after dark. Your voice felt hoarse from the laughter and yelling at her with the questions she gave you like 'Did you provoke him? did he smell nice? Was he big?'. When you came back to thinking of those questions when you readied yourself for a shower, you couldn't help but answer them to yourself, 'well, I don't think I did... He did smell nice, smokey with elegance, and well...' at the last question you blushed immensely to yourself, you felt yourself go even hotter than the water when you jumped in.

When you finally got out, you decided search up cases of Teacher/Student sexual relationships and see how bad the crime was. Oddly enough, when you played shuffle on your playlist, the song Old School by Hedley came on, you scoffed and decided to leave it to play after all. The melody made you think of all the good memories Casey, Nigel and you carried throughout your years at school, and you could tell you were drifting apart because of the amount of school work that needed to be done. You sighed and felt a little depressed so you decided to retire for the night.

When you began to dream, you could feel a sense of fear among your thoughts. There was a line of people, all silhouetted and facing you, as far as you could tell. You stared at them, and you realized you were tied to the ground. Suddenly, Tom appeared from the darkness and slammed his lips over top of yours and began to grope your body violently. You felt helpless as he continued his hands down from your upper rib cage, to your waist, then to your thighs, You tried to stop him but your hands were literally chained down. He pulled away and smiled as darkly as your surrounding. You could see him fiddle with his belt by pulling it up and then forcing it down a bit, you furrowed your brows and he leaned in again, and even in your dream, it felt so vivid when he pressed himself against you and whispered "I want ALL of you..." You turned your head to the crowd and they were still staring. Even though it was a dream, you felt immense discomfort at this and awoke just as he thrusted up against you.

You gasped for air and turned to the clock beside your bed. It was 4 am. You rubbed your face and smoothed your hair back as you felt your self begin to sweat. This was the first bad dream you had since last year. You fell back to sleep again but it never came, After an hour you decided you weren't going to accomplish rest so you jumped in the shower again to rinse off the sweat.

\---

You brought your phone in with you so you could listen/sing songs while you shower. Usually when you do this, you can't hear anything else besides for the water running and music, so before you got in, you check to see if you front door was closed, you pressed on it and it remained static. You finally entered the hot water and sang along to Halo by Beyonce.

A few songs passed and you exited the shower, wrapped the towel around you and the song I'm Yours by Jason Mraz began to play. You were glad it was Tuesday, you didn't have any specified classes to go to and so you decided to stay home since it was raining heavy already in the morning with lightning flashing the sky, and the thunder almost drowning out your music.

When you entered the room you jumped out of it and almost dropped your towel. Tom was sitting at the end of your bed with a black rain jacket on, only slightly wet but his head looked drenched. You yelped and stayed leaned against the wall whilst trying to cover yourself more with the towel "What the Hell--How DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" You demanded. He smiled and chuckled, he pointed out the window as he touched his thumb to his lips with his other hand "Your front door was open. You furrowed your brow, since you already checked it was closed "No it wasn't" you said quickly. He gave you a confused look then you remembered you had to actually lock it so it stayed closed. "Sorry--yeah... it does that" He followed you with his gaze as you entered your room to collect some clothes. "Perhaps you need that checked out before a complete Maniac just strolls through your door" You scoffed at him and turned toward him "Like that didn't just happen?" You looked at him condescendingly and returned to clothes match making.

You could feel his eyes move over you, but you quickly skimped out to the bathroom. He quickly called out and ran out of your room "I apologize, please, use your own room" You looked at him confused and so you changed in your room. You came out wearing partially the same clothes as you were on sunday. He gave you a strange look and looked at your clothes. "Did you by any chance, go to a near by lake over the weekend?" He crossed his arms and looked you up and down again. "Perhaps.... why?" YOu became wary, then you realised the clothes your were wearing were left at the shore when you swam and saw him.

You panicked a bit and turned away quickly and proceeded to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He followed after you quickly smiling in realization that you were the girl swimming in the lake. "So you're the water nymph!?" You spun sharply to face him "What?" You tried to deny it with your reaction but did not succeed as you smiled. He winked at you and said while smiling dangerously "You have a lovely body..." You gaped your mouth with a smile and beamed at him "You CREEP!" You playfully hit him and entered the kitchen. He simply laughed and followed you. "So what are you doing her anyway, Maniac." He chuckled and grabbed himself a cup, you gave him side glances as he did so. "Uhm... Not sure really, I just drove by and saw your door was open... and..." He longed his and and looked at you with a sly smile.

You smiled and shook your head. "You're an interesting character Mr. Hiddleston." is all you said in return. After you finished making a coffee you asked suddenly realizing that he was a teacher after all and he would've been at school by now. "don't you have to be at--" You cut you off "I took the day as sick" You gave him an interrogating look. He returned your gaze with a shy look and looked to his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. "I knew you weren't going to be there since you didn't have any classes.... and... I wanted to see you." He looked up at the last sentence and you raised you brows in amazement. You weren't sure what to say in response so you just sipped your beverage.

He looked at you and chuckled. He sat up and placed a kiss on your lips as you finished sipping. He pulled away and breathed in as his eyes your closed, "You taste like honey and coffee..." He said in a bliss. You couldn't help but blush immensely and all that came to mind was "Wow, can you not" He opened his eyes with a gleam in his eyes and he began to laugh uncontrollably. He tried to speak between loud laughs "What?" You didn't actually take in what you had said, when suddenly you thought what you said was in your head, so you blushed even more and said "Sorry... I just have this reaction... and uh... yeah sorry" He leaned down again still laughing and kissed you more and more. "Best beg for my forgiveness..." He said huskily in between kisses. You blushed even more and knew he was going to take it further.


	10. Flustered.

He pulled his kisses away a bit for you to follow and you did like a stray dog with someone who gave them water for life, in this case, that's what he made you feel, alive with every touch of the lips, a bolt of electricity sending shivers down your back and behind your neck to the front of your skull. He softly grasped your hands and lead you to the couch, all the way you were struggling on your toes just to reach his kisses. This made him smile as he knew you wanted him enough that you did that and he must have taken the hint that your ankles were giving out since you began to shake slightly. Taking you by complete surprise, Tom grabbed you from underneath your thighs and hoisted you up over his hips, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he kept his on the underside of your thighs, stroking them softly. This sent Goosebumps from your thighs to your back side and back up your spine again.

You let out a long sigh in the middle of a kiss as he stroked slowly and he chuckled. "You still have to beg for my forgiveness" He managed to say as your lips embraced each other. You smiled and this gave him a chance to force his tongue in once again, you giggled as he slid it so smoothly over yours, stroking it like one would stroke a cat gently. He let out a sigh as you did before but you could feel the vibration in his lungs and course from his chest to yours as he moaned. At this he set you on the wall but kept you on his hips. He pulled away and removed one hand to cup your jaw and look you in the eye with immense pleasure that you became lost yourself.

You hadn't realized but you were both panting when you placed your hands on either side of his scruff covered jaw. He smirked darkly and leaned in to your neck and began to peck lightly, then nibbled just enough to tickled, you squirmed a bit and he pressed harder against you, pinning you so you would not fall or move much further. You licked your lips at the darker thoughts were this could end up and closed your eyes as you became entranced by his lips sliding from your neck to your collarbone. Just as you were about to be completely overtaken by lust, you became startled as he hoisted you up again on his hips and slammed his lips against yours again and again as he walked you to your bedroom and dropped you on the bed.

He leaned over top of you as you smiled at him with pleasure burning behind it. He half smiled, he had a darkness that you were a bit wary of it as he leaned up right over top of you. He simply stared at you for a moment and smiled darkly and unbuckled his belt and pressed himself over top of you again and snatched your lips again. You both panted as you could feel your bodies over heating. You stroked your hands over his chest and began to unbutton his shirt (As always, he wore dress shirts) and he continued to press his lips over yours and lick them slightly as they almost parted. this made it clear he wanted to enter again with his intruding, soft tongue, he did so without waiting for your permission and stroked more harshly with his tongue, your own tongue tried to struggle against being pinned over again by his, however just like your whole body, it was hopeless. You let out a soft, quiet moan as he ran his fingers softly through your hair, it felt like your brain completely shut down as he did so. All you could do was feel now, your smell was completely intoxicated by his cologne, you recognized it as Diesel, Only the Brave it's motto was you remembered, And this man was indeed brave, you thought to yourself, Brave enough to go after what he wants no matter the consequence. His touch, HIS TOUCH! You felt your body settle into his hands as he grasped and stroked from your upper ribs to the side of your thigh, his touch was rough but felt like a knife sliding on silk, it made you shiver as he shifted his hands over your body like he shifted his lips over your own. It felt like you were no longer on earth, no longer in the living plane but somewhere in between, or perhaps somewhere never thought of. You briefly thought if this was what an orgasm was, but quickly swiped it away when you heard him moan. This activated your your other sense, you could hear the rasp in his moan, how husky it sounded when it escaped between both your lips, scorching hot. It sent vibrations from his chest to yours and formed butterflies in your stomach.

You both became lost in each others essence that you hadn't realized your phone was ringing with that obnoxious ringtone. By this point, his shirt was open and you forced it off his sleek shoulders and he finished the motion by swinging his arms behind him and tugging the sleeves to free himself to return them to your body. You smiled underneath his heavy sloppy kiss and you could feel him return the gesture as he slid his hands like snakes underneath your pajama shirt and slowly lift. You knew what he was doing, but you weren't sure if you were ready for it yet. He continued his action slowly and this make shivers strike your back. You breathed in sharply as he skimmed a sensitive area just under your breast. At this You snatched his wrists and pulled away from his lips. You looked him in the eye, and he looked apologetically into yours. "I'm Sorry... I should have--" You kissed him gently and pulled back again "No--I'm sorry... I'm not... I wasn't Thinking..." He laughed a bit and leaned away slightly, this felt a bit more comfortable to talk. He stuck out his tongue as he laughed a bit and you gazed at it a little bit and thought 'that cute little tongue was in my mouth, huh' and smiled warmly. He closed his mouth and smiled suspiciously "What?" You shook your head and laughed as you swung your arms above your head, he still leaned in between your legs but this felt comfortable in an odd sense.

"Nothing.." you slightly giggle. He squinted his eyes quickly and formed a grin spreading from ear to ear. He Laughed uncontrollably and clutch your wrist to pull you closer to him and asked again through husky chuckles "What?" You just giggled more and he slid his fingertips from your wrist down to your sides quickly and squeezed, making you jerking and laugh from the tickle. "Stop!" You said as you laughed hysterically. "Stop Please!" You tried again. He stopped momentarily and leaned over you so your lips almost touched, "You see I wanted you to beg for forgiveness, not for me to stop." He said huskily and winked. You smiled and tried to cease his tickling when he continued. It wasn't working. "Stop Or---" You were cut off but laughter and gasps for air. "Or What?" He said challengingly as he continued his sensitive touches.

"Please!" you cried out again more desperately but still with enjoyment, he didn't stop yet. He simply said darkly "Oh, But I do love to hear you beg... Now just say my name and I'll stop tickling" You laughed harder as he pressed closer as he tickled. "OK! Ok! Please Mr. Hiddleston stop!" He did so, for a small moment so he could catch his breath. You looked up at him and her gave you a ponderous look and pressed his lips together. "I Think you can beg better than that no?" You stopped his hands as they were about to continue their playful manner and so he grasped your hands softly and planted them just above your head, climbed over top of you and slammed his lips against yours. You felt a smiled curdled under his smooth lips and infect your own.

A few minutes had gone by when you two simply sat there, engulfing yourselves in each others essence, until finally he pulled away and slowly opened his eyes to look into yours. They were so blue, especially with the dim light pouring in from the cloudy sky outside. "You truly are addicting..." and leaned in again to place his lips softly over yours, again and again and again.

Your mind raced through the memories when Casey tried to convince you to stop seeing him, you knew it would be difficult because HE was so addicting. But those thoughts were quickly pulled away as his tongue had once again entered like a snake into your mouth to play with yours, and always playing the dominance game, which he was more talented at.

Suddenly a knock came to the door and you both bolted straight up. You looked out to the hall like a deer caught in head lights and had your bodies completely still for what seemed like long minutes, You hoped that it was something you both heard from the insanity crypts of your mind but the thought quickly evaded as the knock came again. He removed himself from you quickly and fixed his shirt back to his torso. You simply peeked out the window to see who might it be. It was Nigel and Jared. You panicked a bit and helped Tom button his shirt, he dropped his hands when he noticed you did it faster and smiled down to you. You were concentrating on doing the buttons and switching your gaze from this buttons (and half exposed, defined chest) and the hall. "Just a SECOND!" You yelled out to the unexpected visitors. This made his smile broaden and you finally met his gaze and rolled your eyes. Just as you were about to turn away he grabbed you jaw and stole one last kiss before you pushed him away and smiled with and expression of disbelief.

You entered the living room and quickly welcomed in your friends. You proceeded to go to the kitchen to fix a drink for them and also to fix your thoughts up as you were still flustered from the previous encounter. You could still feel red hot from all the blushing and tickling and tried to fan yourself to cool down. This however did not go unnoticed. Even though Nigel couldn't see you, he knew very well that you were a bit of a mess and joined you in the kitchen. He just stood there with arms crossed over his chest and looked to you condescendingly. You averted your eyes straight away when they met. He grabbed his cup and nudged you. "Alright, what's the Secret?" You almost dropped a mug when he asked the spot on question. You really didn't want him to search your house to find our English Sub-Teacher here with you blushing like you just got married.

"Secret? What secret?" You asked obviously. He placed his gentle hands on your shoulders and whispered in your ear. "The secret in your room sweety..." Your gut dropped and almost did the same with the mug. Did he know? Did Casey tell him? you asked yourself.


	11. Lake.

He released his light grasp on your shoulders and proceeded to your room, You whipped around and snatched his forearm hastily. "No!" You blurted out, trying to stop him, however, this furthered his interest and continued on. "Please! Nigel! It's nothing really, just..." He turned around to look at you with challenge and excitement on his face, he loved discovering secrets, especially if they were scandalous. You knew he wouldn't spread any word about you, but just the thought of disappoint or even disgust he might have once he sees the Tom in your room made you feel very uneasy. "Really?" He asked sarcastically, you felt your shoulders drop as you knew there was no excuse you could use, he's basically heard them all and could tell lie from truth.

He continued on, Jared simply sat on the couch awkwardly, and you were a bit glad that he did since he wouldn't see the teacher that he might have shared with you. As Nigel was half way down the hall he turned toward you again and smiled, you looked to him with plead but widened your eyes as Tom walked out very casually and looked at Nigel, who had his back turned to him. Nigel walked backward a bit and finally turned to slam into Tom. He was startled for sure, but when he looked up to see who it was, startled only skimmed what you sense in his whole being. His shoulders were rising slowly and his body became very tense as he must have dropped his jaw as he did in shock as he looked to his English teacher, Tom just lowered his head to look at Nigel in a manner that said "What you looking at?". Nigel whipped his head to me, I sighed and dropped my head, not expecting what he was going to say next "You WHORE!!!" You looked up to see Tom giving him a negative amazed look, he obviously didn't like that kind of language, especially to a woman, he then shifted his eyes to you and shared the same look but with more smoothness to it. You puckered your lips and looked to Nigel, he had a grin spread from ear to ear and giggled a bit.

You kissed your teeth and grabbed Nigel and pulled him aggressively into your room, Tom followed what you were implying and closed the door behind once he entered after you two. You sat Nigel on the bed and he had the biggest smile across his face, mouth open still in a state of amusing shock, you kneeled in front of him but he continued to look at Tom who paced to the window to check outside, then he finally turned his attention to Nigel who was beginning to point, he looked confused but you grabbed his hand and lowered it and pleaded "You CAN'T tell anyone, Nigel." He looked you in the eye with such sincere understanding and covered your hands with his. "You're no longer a virgin are you?" He asked, still with a smile over his face, You rolled your eyes and he chuckled. "I mean come on! With a fine piece of man flesh right there, who still would be!?" He looked over to Tom and winked, you smacked the side of his head lightly "NIGEL! focus!" He rubbed his head out of fake pain and pouted. "Thank you Nigel but... I'm a teacher" Tom joked. Nigel laughed and even you let out a slight chuckle, but returned your attention to Nigel. "You won't tell anyone right?" He sighed and faked annoyance as he did pain "No, I won't tell anyone." You both nodded in understanding. Just as you were about to get up he pulled a bit on your hands to stop you in attempt for one more discussion, "But... You got to tell me." You looked to him with a blank expression, "Tell you what?" He shifted his eyes from you to Tom. You furrowed your eyes and looked to Tom, he did the same with his arms across his chest.

Nigel rolled his eyes and leaned in, grasping your head slightly to whisper "Have you guys... You know.." He pulled back to look at you in the eye. at first you were confused and had no idea what he was talking about, then it hit you hard then a king hit "WHA--NO! NO! GOD NO!... no" you tried to calm yourself at the last 'no'. He looked at you with amazement again and gasped "Really!? Why NOT!?" He emphasized his last word as if you were completely insane not to. "Because!" He looked at you scornfully and crossed his arms "Because?" You were completely taken aback at the whole concept that he thought you were no longer Virgin. "Because of reasons!" He laughed and jumped up. You yourself stood up and Nigel skipped to the door. He motioned a playful curtsy and looked to Mr. Hiddleston with such sinister in his eyes "It was a pleasure Mr. Hiddleston... I hope to see you again... both of you... Together." Tom nodded to him with a genuine smile, and at that he winked and exited in a twirl. You both sighed at his exit and looked to each other. He raised his eyebrows when you looked to him and he smiled again, his teeth hovering over his tongue as he chuckled and shyly look to his shoes. "Well... I suppose secret's out" you let out a small laugh and looked out the window as Nigel honked and waved in his car as he drove off. "Interesting fellow." You let out a loud laugh and looked to him as he leaned against the windowsill with his arms cross. "Interesting is an understatement..." You rolled your eyes and sat on the bed. "you're lucky to have a friend as so." You smiled at the thought. 'Yeah' you thought to yourself, it did make you feel good to trust someone, especially on this kind of level.

"you know he's gay." You looked to Tom again, He just furrowed his brow in confusion. "You know... If you're interested, 'cause he's pretty interested in you." you winked at him at the tease and he pushed off with an insulted smile on his soft lips. "Ohoho, really?" He pounced on you and you rolled over the bed to dodge him and tried to crawl from his grasp. He was quick as he snatched your ankle and pulled you to him, making you face to face. "Well, I think I might just be interested after all..." He traveled his eyes over your face to finally meet it's destination on your lips. You could feel his breath softly land on the top of your neck as he leaned in, eyes still fixated on your lips. You felt your body go hot underneath his and your heart beat became loud in your ears as the blood pumped heat in your veins. Just as he was about to make contact you pulled away and jumped off the bed. You leaned against your dresser and pointed out the window. "Well, if you're interested I could call him up" You teased again, He smiled, showing his teeth and lowered his head in defeat. He laughed and sat up on the bed and raised his hand motioning you to continue, or rather defeat just as head had done. You laughed and exited the room to fix yourself some tea. "Oh yeah, seeing how you're British and all" you looked to him, trying to hide laughs in between words. "Would you care for a cup of tea" you put on a posh British accent as you said this. He laughed and chased after you into the kitchen.

\---

You both sat in silence as you gazed out the window, you could feel his gaze travel over you a number of times then turn to his tea, then to today's paper. You didn't mind that it was silent between you two, you rather enjoyed the silence, especially when it rained, hearing the drop hit the window and roll down. You became lost in thought after a few moments of rain drowning out the real world. Your mind seemed to really think of nothing, it was just serene blankness, just your eyes taking in the beauty of the dark clouds and water falling outside. "Let's go to the lake" You became startled at the sudden boom of noise, of Tom's husky voice breaking the silence and shifting in his seat, and especially at the random suggestion of activity choice. You pointed outside and began to say "But it's raining--" "Exactly!" You raised in eyebrow in suspicion and dropped you hand. "It's more pleasant in the rain" You thought it strange at first, but wiped that thought away as you agreed in your head. "I'll grab my coat." You half-asked and half stated. He smiled and followed you with his eyes and turned to exit to his car.

As he waited in the car, you spied out the window to watch him as you slipped your arms through the sleeves and untuck your hair. He just sat in the car, knuckle of his index finger in between his teeth. You smiled a little bit as he looked dazed by the scenery that he took in of the rain, just as you did. You quickly made your way to the car and hopped in. After a few moments of just sitting, you both looked to each other simultaneously and just stared. You both laughed at the random action and looked to your feet shyly. After that he pulled our of the drive way and began the ride to the lake.

When you stopped at the first red light, you softly touched the button for the radio and the song Last Kiss by Pearl Jam began to play, you could see him tap his fingers along to the drums, at the first verse you both mimed the words. When the lights turned green, you began to hum and he slightly began to sing the lyrics. When the Chorus, played, you both sang out loud, with such joy. You both looked to each other and laughed after the chorus stopped. You laughed at the sudden outburst.

It fell silent for a small moment then finally he asked "So what did Nigel ask?" You looked to him questioningly and smiled a bit. "What he whispered in your ear..." His tone, slightly stiffened but when he continued he added a gay lisp when he spoke and smiled "Did he confess his love for me?" He looked to you and his smile broadened as you laughed at him. "No... No. Something much worse and less appalling." You were almost at your destination now. You tried to think to put it in words, "He, uhm... Asked if we... uhh..." After a slight silence he quickly broke it "Had sex?" he looked at you as you fiddled with your hands "Yeah" You quickly answered. "And that came as a shock to him?" You chuckled and rolled your eyes "Yeah, well, HE would have ravaged you by now. Speaking of which.." You continued to tease and he laughed.

You arrived at you destination and you exited the car to stand by the shore line of the lake and gazed on the other side where you last swam. He skipped to your side and bumped you as he stood beside you. He shoved his hands in his pockets as it was cold and he sighed, his breath fogging the damp, cold, lake air and gazed at the same spot you had your eyes on. You breathed in sharply and embraced the smells of the forest engulfing the banks of the lake and the fresh water filling it and closed your eyes. It was silent for a few minutes with the sounds of minimal birds chirping, insects buzzing, water trickling somewhere off in the woods. Behind your eye lids, you could really paint the picture of a forest over them. It was relaxing to be out here, and not worrying about anybody else, feeling easiness among the air. Not worrying about a secret that your friends knew of. It was just peaceful. You leaned your head against Tom's shoulder as you felt yourself almost drift off to sleep as these sounds gave you a lullaby. He took the hint and wrapped his arm around you and pulled you in so your head rested on his warm, solid chest. You could hear his heart beat through one ear, and the lake song in your other. You breathed him in to embrace this new environment and you could smell the diesel cologne on him, and a bit of his natural smell that you loved as well.

You stayed like this for a long moment before you opened your eyes again. "Beautiful isn't it?" You ears could hear the muffled words from his chest and smiled at the vibrations that tickled your sense of hearing. You looked to the water as he did the same, you could feel his gaze from the water. "Just look how handsome he is." You laughed and burrowed your head more comfortably on his chest as he chuckled. Another long moment passed and you shifted to free yourself from his warm embrace, he softly released and you stumbled a bit at the sudden emptiness of the open air. He smiled down at you as you rubbed your eyes from the fatigue. "Would you like to go for a swim?" He asked casually. When you lowered your hand from your eyes you looked t him with disbelief. It was slightly still raining you noticed and held your hands to feel the rain to emphasize your expression. He smiled and jogged around the lake. You were about to call out to him, but you chased after him instead.

He laughed as you attempted to follow him through the dense growth of forest and hopping over fallen trees. You struggled to keep up and laughed as he did. After a few moments of running , or rather near crawling over the thick green, you stopped to catch your breath and looked around, it was mostly silent and no signs of Tom. You sat on a log to rest then jumped as you felt something grab you from behind and burrow it's head on the side of your neck and bite softly. At this point you realized it was Tom and hit him playfully. He began to speak in a very raspy, dark tone against your neck "'What a tender young creature! what a nice plump mouthful" You stopped struggling and laughed as he was quoting the Wolf from Little Red Hiding Hood. "You're such a loser" He laughed and 'snuggled tighter "Why's that?" You laughed and stood as he still had a portion of his weight on you. You turned around to meet his lustful gaze lingering into your own and smiled as he pulled you closer to meet your lips "Because you're the big bad wolf" you whispered. At his he turned his gaze into a sinister challenge and smile "Ooooh, is that so?" he pulled away slightly but closed the gap with a quick kiss as he walked you backward, as he always did into a tree. He smiled showing teeth as he pulled away briefly. "my, my, what big teeth you have..." He gave you pained looked and planted another kiss as you smiled underneath it and he did the same.

You traced your hands over his abdomen to his belt then to his back teasingly. He laughed and manged between breaths from the long kisses "oh, you're merciless aren't you." then he grabbed you by the waste and pulled your hips against his, you could feel his warm, or rather scorching body, and you also felt his hard flesh press against you. You began to pant as he slowly embraced you neck with such menacing kisses, nibbling at some points but always had an addictive feel. You squirmed a bit as he grasped your neck tighter and his kisses lowered to your collarbone. You sighed with pleasure and managed "My, my, what big hands you have". He chuckled darkly and moved his other hand from your face to your hips again and pulled you in closer. You breathed in as he pulled back and slid his hand past your hips to the sighed of your thigh then skim across to your more sensitive area. You wriggled more when he spread his hands over top of that area and his index and middle finger to slowly and smoothly stroke downward. He pulled back to meet your gaze and his eyes had lust and a darkness that made you want more of what he was doing. When you breathed out unsteadily he placed a dark smile over his lips. "I love watching you all flustered like this." You smiled back sheepishly, and quickly reformed your self as you spun from his grasp. "Well then, My, My, what big eyes you have." You winked at him and hastily exited the woods to the shore to finally get to your favorite area. Well you turned around you saw him drop his shoulders in defeat as he still leaned against the tree then quickly followed you.

You made your way around the rocks and looked into the water for a brief second. When you pulled away, Tom was already behind you and snatched you. you squealed as you were afraid you would fall in, clothes and all, but he lifted you and made his way down to the shore of the lake where you once leaped from. you once again glanced into the water as the rain drops began more severe. "How are we supposed to..." You trailed off and turned your head to looked at him to finish your question, but you became lost in what you were looking at now. Mr. Hiddleston undressing. Stripping down to his briefs with his lean, defined body exposed to the cold air. You looked at him for with you mouth gaped as he approached the water and smiled to you. "Like this" and he dived in the dark water. He quickly resurfaced and flicked the excess water from his face and hair and looked at you with a smug smile. "Don't tell me you're afraid." He challenged. You laughed and placed your hand on your chest theatrically "Me!? Afraid? Don't be ridiculous" You sarcastically said and proceeded to climb back up the rocks. You heard a splash of water and looked around to see him chase after with a smile on his face. You widened your eyes with horror and amusement as you struggle back up the steep rocks, but he was too quick and long as he snatched you from behind, snaking his arms around your stomach and carrying you to the water, which was cold as you could no longer feel his body warm, but... COLD from the water. It started to rain harder as he did so and you kicked to free yourself but to no avail was it successful, so you tried pleading along with the kicking "PLEASE! STOP!" At this, he stopped walking for a brief moment but still carried you from behind. "I love hearing you plead... But I don't like it when you say 'Stop'" and he advanced towards the water. You smiled, but still kicked and struggled. "OKAY! OKAY!! I'LL GET IN!" At this point, he was at the edge where the water met land and he let go of you. "That's more like it" as he stared at you to move his clothes undershelter of the leaves so the wouldn't get drenched.

You continued to get undressed yourself but stopped as you felt his eyes journey over your body. "A little privacy please?" He laughed and approached you "I'm going to see you anyway." He helped you remove your shirt, the last piece of clothing before he placed his arms around you from behind and his chest against your back. He breathed in and you leaned into his tall, stern body. You yelped as he picked you up, and carried you in the water like a damsel in distress, which case you were. "WAIT! THE WATER'S GONNA BE COLD!" He laughed and threw you straight in the water. You screamed on your way down but stopped as your head became submerged. When you resurfaced you wiped away the cold water from your face and cross your arms over your chest to keep warm "ASSHOLE!" You yelled at him. He just laughed and jumped in after you. When he surfaced you hit him on the chest and he laughed more, splashing you. You couldn't help but laugh along.

He his arms around you once more and leaned in for a kiss, this time you gave it to him and swirled your tongue around his mouth. This took him by surprise as you were never as forward or frisky like this, at the same time, you bucked your hips against his, skimming your underwear over his briefs and he jerked a little at the motion. Even by the brief touch, you could feel he was already hard, no doubt it was due to your almost nakedness. 'Men' you thought. You quickly parted lips and ran deep into the water and swam around the rock once it got deep enough. You could tell he would follow, but as you surfaced behind it, you weren't prepared for him to follow so quickly as he surfaced almost immediately after you. "You're such a tease today!" he smiled sincerely, you laughed and returned the smile "You don't like it?" you teased further. He laughed, and since you both stayed afloat with only neck up exposed from the cold dark water, you didn't see his hands grasp your side and pull you in to his warmth within the water, tickling as he did so. You wriggled like a fish out of water and laughed uncontrollably. He stopped after a short moment and leaned in "I love it actually..." You smiled and he placed his lips over yours once again, at the same time, your bodies pressed against each other under the deep water. You felt his hard flesh skim over your most sensitive area and you wrapped you legs around him as you felt him. He smiled under the kiss and felt for the rocks edge under the water. Finally finding it he stood on it so it was easier for him to hoist you over his hips. He placed his one hand on the edge above the water to balance himself and the other holding you up from the small of your back, all the while placing his lips on yours over and over again, hastily and greedily.

When he finally gained balanced, he thrusting himself softly against you, even though you both had garments on, you felt it and wanted more but was unsure on how to suggest to get this deed done with. He suddenly slowed his kisses down and finally came to a halt. It became very silent except for the sounds of rushing water from the sky, clashing with the water you resided in and the random clasps of soft thunder over head. You looked into each others eyes, his marvelous blue iris' looking you directing with bliss. "We could do it if you wanted..." He said softly, it seemed that all the noises around you drained out as he spoke. You looked up at him with a blank expression, but so many things ran through your mind 'we could, and I would... but I'm still a Virgin-- What if I get pregnant?-- Do you have a condom-- Here? In the Lake?--' all these thoughts caught each other off, but the one thought that kept recurring, without interruption was a fearful one 'won't it hurt?'. However your thoughts were cut off when he spoke again "What Nigel asked... If we did it, We could do it." He tried to clear things up, but you already knew what he was talking about. You looked to him and blinked. "I... Uh..." You didn't know what to say. You wanted to do it, to feel what it was like, but you were afraid since you haven't even tried it by yourself. "I understand if you don't want to--" He tried to reassure you but you quickly intervened "No, no no. I want to do it, I just..." You paused to think how you tried to express it. You looked back up to him and he had concerned on his face, he could sense you were a bit distressed. "I just... never really done it before.." You finally confessed. He smiled with understanding in his eyes and nodded. "What do you mean never really?" He joked, this seemed to ease the tension between you both and you laughed with him. "Ok, I never actually... TOUCHED myself in that way, I suppose" You tried to say it with a straight face, but after you emphasized the word 'touched' you laughed. He laughed a long then joked further "In what way?" He smiled darkly and you lightly hit him on the chest "You're such a perv." You playfully let out under a sigh. He chuckled and hoisted you up again and leaned in, "I could teach you". This made you blush immensely and you felt his body as well as your own become hot, even under the water. He landed his lips on yours as he towered over you. Both your torso's were in the cool air and your bottom half of your body still underneath the water. Now he had either hands on the undersides of your thighs as they held you on his hips, His upped body pressed you against the cold rock.

His kisses became even more greedier than the last time and pushed his tongue aggressively in your mouth and played with yours the same. You tightened your legs around his as his hands slid from your thigh to around your leg then stopped at your underwear line, he slipped his middle finger underneath the hemming and placed it over top of your most sensitive area. His finger moved in between your flesh and stroked downward. This made you gasp as he repeated this motion. after a few moments of this, he burrowed his head into your neck but whispered before he did so "The things I could teach you..." After he said these words, you felt something warm in your stomach, it felt like butterflies, if butterflies were made of fire, then your whole body shuddered and you tightened your legs more vigorously. Suddenly you let out a whimper as his fingers finished it's stoking and your area felt so hot and was pulsing. You hadn't realized but your hands your clutching the back of his neck so tightly that you forced him to burrow his face in your neck. you loosened your grip and relaxed your body, you felt a strong heat wave over your body, the cold water and rain helped a bit, but you felt like you were sweating. You felt his teeth graze over your neck, and this time he bit more sharply, oddly enough, this sent chills down your spine and forged that funny feeling int the pit of your stomach, that hot butterfly feeling. "My, my, what a terribly big mouth you have" you said under a daze of ecstasy. He whispered with rasp in his voice "All the better to eat you with."

Suddenly, A White flash and Loud crack of thunder scattered across sky. You both jumped and looked toward where the lightning hit. It was close to the water and when you discovered what might happen to both of you, you rushed out of the water. You snatched both of your clothes and rushed to the car, in which was extremely cold inside when you entered. You felt your clothes and they were drenched through. You sighed in frustration. You looked to Tom and he shrugged, he then quickly felt for his keys in the pocket of his pants, finally after a few moments, he put the keys in the ignition and attempted to bring life to the car. He tried at least four times, then he jumped out and checked the engine. He slumped his shoulders as he returned back inside the car. He looked to you with a worried smile "We... Don't have any fuel." He bit his lip and sighed, but you had a bit of an odd smile. We waited for a bit as he attempted to gain reception from the inside of his car but no success. After a long five minutes of gazing out to the storm, you felt colder and could feel goosebumps rise from your skin. "You're cold." You looked to him and smiled reassuringly "No, I'm fine" He smiled back and removed your damp jacket, "It wasn't a question". He motioned you to get into the back seat as he did the same. you lay down and he wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your arms gently as he was behind you, trying to keep you warm. You were both still in your damp underwear, but his body was relatively warm compared to yours now.

You still had the thought of giving yourself to him running through your mind like a broken record, when it cut off by his flesh pressing against you, he realized this and quickly sat up "I apologize... I just, had something in my mind-- I mean.. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry" You sat up parallel to him and giggled. "We might have been thinking of the same thing." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He smiled shyly and looked to his hands "Nigel?" He joked, you pushed him over and he fell rather easily to the seat with you on top of him. "I didn't mean it like THAT!" He laughed, You smiled and pecked his lips. "Believe me I want to, I'm just scared..." He sat up a bit so you looked up to him, "Scared... Of what if I may ask?" You sighed and looked to out the back window. He grabbed your chin with his index and thumb and turned your face back to him and kissed lightly "I won't hurt you... not if you want me to" He winked at the last sentence and you smiled darkly and licked you lips as a joked. He quickly flipped you over so you were on the bottom and he was situated so close in between your legs. You both laughed and he continued to kiss you sweetly. after a long minute of this he pulled away and looked you in the eye, his eyes glistening with joy and a bit of concern. "Are you sure about this?" You nodded with certainty, he wrinkled his nose with a smile and jested "really? In a car with a teacher" You laughed and was going to sit up but stopped in mid motion as he slammed his lips against yours to lay you back down on the seat. You did so and let out a sigh as he pulled your underwear down slowly and smoothly. Even he let out a sigh, but his was almost out of victory.

Once they were finally pulled off, you felt so exposed, like you had nothing, no armor to save you now. you looked up to the grim sky out from the window and watched the rain drops race each other down. He burrowed his face in your neck again and kissed gently. As he did this, you felt the presence of his hands near your entranced. you felt even colder under the warmth and closeness of his body. In a strange way, you could feel that he could sense your body tense from the cold and pressed his chest against your own, this reassured you by miles, but you were still fearful as what was to come. You had one last breath as he paused all movements, then nodded. you felt his whole body move with one motion and he moved his hard flesh inside you. You breathed in sharply at the foreign feeling and pulled him tightly on top of you, doing the same as you did in the lake when he only stroked you with his fingers, but this felt so much more different. you shut your eyes tight and pulled your self up to him, you felt you needed to be closer, as if you tried to run away from this feeling, tried to feel more secure from this even though he was the one giving you this. He pulled away slightly so he could make eye to eye. "We don't have to do this if you don't--" He tried to plead but you cut him off with a long, hard kiss and pulled away "No.. I want to do this." He nodded in understanding and gave you a prepared look, once again, you nodded your permission. You readied yourself for what was to come but gasped slightly as he thrusted deeper.

At this, you hands found their way to his shoulder blades and you squeezed. He thrusted again, you could feel his flesh move inside of you, it felt as if you were mother Earth feeling a snake burrow it's way deeper into her, it's smoothness pressing against the inside of you, moving forward then backward then forward again. You tightened your legs around him again instinctively and felt the warmness burning your insides again. His pace quickened as your legs made the action, and he thrusted more harder as well, it hurt a bit, you thought, but the pain you learned to enjoy as he repeated his movement and you could feel him move deeper inside. You felt his teeth once again skim on your neck and bite sharply as he did in the lake and this sent electricity down your spine, you whimpered and gasped for air at the pain and pleasure, you felt a dark smile form and he chuckled. He thrusted again, more aggressively and you felt a pinch come from inside you. You lost control of the barrier between pain and pleasure and dug your nails into his skin and squeezed once more, this time, your nails slid down his back and he grunted at the motion. He quickly pulled from your neck and slammed his lips against your as he thrusted again and more harshly. you tried to breath but felt that he became greedy and just kept your lips shut with his. He clutched your thighs and pulled tightly. You felt the pinch again and another splurge of pain and pleasure shot from there and made your stomach burn inside and your chest scorching hot. You were now aware the windows were foggy and the sky was getting darker.

Finally, his thrusts slowed down, but still remained their aggressive pattern, at this he sat up, using his arms to keep him up, he was sweating and he hissed each time he thrusted now. You kept your eyes out the window into the grey sky, you felt his body shift as he leaned back, softly grabbing your hips. You looked toward him, he titled his head back to face the roof, he himself was panting as you were. The ball of heat in your stomach grew felt like it was going to burst as your face became very hot. Something in you where he was pulsed as if your heart was situated there, at the last three pulse, You felt every inch of him inside of you, you felt pain, pleasure, a sort of a haze cover your mind like a blanket, you felt him pulse inside of you, your heartbeats felt in synch, you felt tight around him as you lay there. He thrusted once more and you snapped you body up and slammed it into his, he wrapped his arms around the small of your back and embraced you smell, heat, feel. He breathed in and buck his hips up for one last thrust. You let out a long breath, as if holding it in case of a life and death scenario, but instead it felt like you released the ball of fire in your stomach, it ceased and your body felt as if it dropped ten degrees. You loosened your legs around him and he let you go as you fell back to the comfort of the seat. you were tired and sweating and gasping for air. He leaned over you, arching his back upward and thrusted one last time. He leaned back again and let out a loud sighed, as he did so, you almost jumped at the sudden warmth you felt inside of you, it was smooth as it heated almost all of inside of you. He softly stroked your hips and looked down to you, ecstasy still entrancing him. He was still inside of you as he smiled and you joined in. You laughed and he did the same, you both sounded fatigued and out of breath. He placed his body back on top of yours, he was still inside of you, it still hurt, but you didn't mind it at the moment as he softly placed his lips over yours repeatedly as he smiled. He began to thrust again, more softly and less frequently as he did before but you couldn't help but widen your smile.

After a long five minutes, you pulled away and looked him in the eye, you were tired and he could tell since he looked as you felt. He smiled and lay beside you, placing and arm under you head to rest and fiddled with your hair with the same hand, you returned the playful gesture and shifted so you lay your head half on his shoulder and placed your hand on his chest as you played his his hand. You both smiled and laughed for a while until you both drifted off to a long, peaceful sleep.


	12. Breakfast.

You waked in a haste as you felt a cold chill claw your legs. You sat up to see they were bare in the dark car as lights shot past . You looked around and saw Tom driving. you returned your attention to yourself and saw that his jacket covered most of your body. You let out a tired sigh and tried to sit up more properly but winced as pain from your nether region gradually became greater. You hissed and still attempted the posture but Tom's voice startled you out of the hypnotizing pain and pleasure. "You should lie back down and go back to sleep. You'll be tired and in pain after your first." He didn't turn around to meet eyes, but you still did what you were told, mostly due that he was right once you did, you were tired and in pain, and when you did lie back down, the pain subsided and your eyes became heavy. You let out a long sigh and didn't realize how tired you were until you drifted to sleep much faster than normal. You vaguely heard the song Never Tear Us Apart by INXS as he pressed the button for the radio.

\---

When you awoke, you weren't in the car anymore. You felt the familiarity of a bed, however you recognized it as foreign as the feeling of it was very different from your own. You sat up, the pain was still there but not as severe as when you were in the car. It was rather bright and open, with windows sucking in and out white curtains, a mahogany dresser sat next to the bed against a light greyish blue wall. You brought the covers up slightly to cover your exposed skin. As you did so, you discovered you weren't wearing anything. Not even your underwear. you began a bit horrified at this but swiped it away. You leaned over the edge of the bed hoping your clothes were somewhere near but found nothing. You leaned back, then finally made a decision t exit the bed as you flipped the covers off you like a magician. You felt very exposed now that you were revealing your whole naked body, but you rushed to his drawers and rummaged through them, you weren't sure what you were looking for, but you managed to find something that was satisfactory. A dress shirt as usual, and being cliche as it was, you put it on and it just covered your self.

After finding this poor cover up, you rushed through the large empty room to search for any of your own clothing, after a good five minutes you couldn't find anything. Suddenly a loud knock hit the door and you froze over the laundry hamper. You then struggled the shirt off and hopped as quietly as you could into the large bed and pulled the covers over you enough to cover your exposed chest but stayed sitting up. "Yeah?" He proceeded into the room, his hair looking ever so red then it was before, almost matching the mahogany dressers, his eyes glistened with the light that poured in with all of the windows. He smiled as he walked to the end of the bed. He had no shirt on, but kept modest as he word lightly striped pajama pants and his hands in his pockets. "How'd you sleep?" He smiled with his husky voice. You rubbed your eyes and stretched out one arm as the other contracted near your head, "Just dandy... but I think the car was a wee bit better" He chuckled and climbed the open end of the bed, his legs and arms stepping on either side of my legs and met my face with his. "Then maybe we should stay in the car next time...?" he trailed off as he approached his lips with yours. You felt your face go hot as he leaned ever so close. At this point you became nervous, you weren't sure why, since you pretty much became accustomed to him kissing you, the idea of a teacher having such an intimate embrace as this just passed you by, but you supposed the thing yesterday was a bit of a flurry in your head right now.

Remember what you've done, you felt panic invade your mind and reaction kicked in as he was near the point of skimming your lips, you swung your arm out to point to the bathroom to insist that you needed to go but your arm made contact with one that he leaned on and he fell from the sudden lack of strength and fell to the missing pressure off the bed. You laughed loudly at the sudden thud and tried to cover your mouth, but the damage was done. You leaned over the bed to see if he was okay, he was on his back, wincing at the pain and rolled a bit. When you giggled again he looked to you and grinned, you realized he going to come back for more and you pulled back but he was too fast as he shot back up and gripped your wrists and sat over top of you. He placed your wrists on either side of your head as he leaned in again. "Can't do me any more harm now can you?" He laughed and you joined in. Your laughs subsided and he leaned in once more, this time nervousness did not appear in your mind but you could feel you head actually agree with the situation and let him plant his lips on you this time. Withing seconds his lips embraced your own, they were softer than usual, no intruding tongue as your lips lingered over each other, no shifting of the jaw to gain more of one other. Just long, steady placement.

You slowly closed your eyes and fell in the moment. After a few moments you both realized you weren't breathing and sharply sucked in air as you pulled apart faster than north to north poles on magnets. He looked at you breathing in deeply at the lack of oxygen and you stared back with a fond smile as you silently gasped for air. He sat upright as he resided on your lap and cocked his head while he puckered his lips as if in thought. You crossed your arms behind your head as he did so "What?" You smiled widely. He squinted his eyes, pondering deeper and crossed his arms over his chest, then finally placing a finger on his bottom lip. "I'm just wondering how I'll make you pay for that" You laughed, then the laughed was literally swallowed up by an unprepared kiss. He grabbed for your wrists again, this time holding more tightly, at this he intruded his tongue into your mouth and smoothed it over yours, your mouth became more moist at this, which must have been from his mouth watering already. When he exited his tongue he bit lightly on you bottom lip then entered it again, more forcibly this time. You attempted to breath within these and gained little air as you did so, you felt your lungs almost run on empty and struggled against him hands to free you so you could breathe, he ignored your plea and continued. This time you tried to kick, but he shifted his legs, his front of his calves pinning your thighs, making you virtually unmovable.

Finally, one of his hands loosened over your wrists but was quickly caught by his other hand along with your other wrist. He raced his hand down the side of your body under the covers, every ridge you could feel his finger tips glide over. You felt cold as half of your chest touched the cool air when his hand obstructed the covers when it resided on your hips. You arched your back to push him off but he was much too heavy. Finally he pulled back from his overwhelming contact and looked down at you with that darkness you were wary of, trimmed with lust. You breathed heavily and looked away, those eyes now shimmered a glint of fear in your mind. He still viced your wrists with one hand but his other hand was perched on his thigh, you looked at it for a split second then averted when you noticed he had a slight bulge form under his pants. It made you embarrassed to look at these things, but you couldn't help but keep thinking that that was inside of you. With his free hand, he traced it over your neck, lightly gripping it, he arched his back so he could whisper in you ear "How about something like this to please me?" His voice was much more raspier as he spoke, it almost felt as he hissed the words in your ear. You weren't sure how to respond so you stayed silent. You felt him shift over you and he stroked over you a bit as he did so. You twitched at the sudden touch but felt a wave of heat engulf your body. His hand around your neck slowly and softly began to cup your face and he leaned back far enough to plant another kiss over your lips, it was much softer, like the one earlier, only shorter.

You oddly liked the feeling of his roughness, you liked him angry at sometimes, you even played those times in class when he became angry in class, how hot he looked, yelling at the other students and how ignorant they were being. There was such a difference to the way he normally was, you liked from his fixed posture, easiness that could turn to such fury, you could feel frustration as he lay over top of you on the desk the first time. After a long minute, he pulled back lightly and loosened his grip over your wrists, at this you pushed him up then over and slammed him in the space beside you. Now you lay over top and in between his legs, you even gripped his wrists as he did to you. "Now why would I want to please you?" you asked with challenge tinging your tone. He chuckled and sucked in air. He glanced around the room to think "Hm.. Well, perhaps you'd like better grades?" You laughed and turned your head in a fake shame. He laughed along with you, and as you turned your head to face him again he pecked you lightly and fell back.

He looked you up and down, you forgot you were naked and you hopped back on your bottom pulling the covers rapidly over your self. He smiled and winked and pounced on you making you fall back. "Oh but you're so lovely when you're in my bed and have nothing on" he bit his lip and smiled as he lowered his head to strike my mouth again with his mouth, lingering lustful over mine. "And I'm not lovely any other time?" He press his lips together and furrowed his brow as he pondered "No, not really.."You giggled at his comment. He pecked your lips once more and you both breathed in sharply. You became slightly alarmed as you smelt smoke within the air. You looked to Tom with utter confusion "Are you... Are you cooking something?" in response, he jumped over you and rushed out the bedroom door. "Breakfast is ready!" He called out, still making his way down the stairs. You let out a soft chuckled and rubbed your eyes.

\---

When you made your way down the stairs, this time keeping with Tom's shirt as cover up since you had no clothing at hand, you explored your way to the kitchen, mainly following the burnt smell upon the swindle of something good cooking. You pushed the door open lightly and saw Tom fanning smoke from the stove, you felt a wide smile spread across your face and you lightly stepped in. He flipped the frying pan, set it down, paced over to the side to butter toast, then back to the pan, removed the pancake from the pan and set it on a plate with a large stack of them. This made you giggle slightly as he rushed and flustered around the kitchen, and he looked less of a teacher and more of a boy in love.

You kept thinking how you ever got here, in such a crazy situation, and how it would end. By the end thought you felt your spirits drop and eyes to stare at the empty white tiled floor, however he broke your sad haze as Tom made a sudden movement of jumping and jogged to the other side of the kitchen (which was quite large, having the same mahogany wood of the dresser for it's cupboards and an island in the middle with different quite of vegetables and fruit cut up there). He grabbed the coffee pot, disregarding the handle and grabbing the whole pot it's self, he flinched and dropped the pot, spilling hot black coffee on himself and over the floor. At this you laughed and he snapped his head up from the pot to you, he winced but managed a smile as he glanced over to you. You leaned over the Island and giggled as you looked him up and down, coffee staining his pajama pants and flooding the floor. He sighed and sighed as he followed your gaze to the floor.

You raised your eyebrows as he stripped to his briefs and placed his soaked pants over the mess and managed to collect most of it. He Stood up and sighed once more. "Have t do for now..." He turned toward you and smile evil, you narrowed your eyes with a wary smile and he threw his soaked pants at you, splattering coffee over his dress shirt and your heck as it smacked you in the chest. You gasped at the hot coffee and moist impact and looked at him wide eyed "How DARE you!". He went red as he giggled like a school girl and you chased after him carefully not to slip over the coffee still remaining. He quickly evaded you as he leaped over the island and headed toward the hall, you changed direction and chased him further into the dark corridor. At this point he was lost since you did not know his house very well. You proceeded with caution, making sure no step made any sound as you crept in the dark with tiny cracks of light peering through doors and covered windows. You pressed your lips as you decided to check the first room on your left, you could see light seeping out the bottom of the door way and grabbed for the knob, when suddenly two strong hands pulled you back from your shoulders, making you stumble into them as they wrapped tightly around your like boa constrictor, you even felt it's teeth nibble over your neck as you leaned into his chest. You felt the vibration of his chuckles tickled your back as they escaped his chest and throat. "You shouldn't be wandering in the woods little red riding hood" He breathed you in and relaxed as he made his way against a wall, you walking along with him and further leaned as he did on the wall. "I couldn't imagine anything here would hurt me" You replied. You looked to see his reaction, it was blunt surprise as he looked down, eyes looking tired and entranced "I'd never hurt you, darling. Not if you want me to." He smiled, showing teeth, almost looked like a real wolf's grin as he winked with sinister written in his eyes.

His hands began to loosen as they forwarded down to your hips to lift his/your shirt up. You realized that it would be a perfect moment if he hadn't prepared, or rather, almost finish preparing breakfast. You were going to intervene but a smoke alarm did so for you and you push against him as he did so on the wall and rushed in the kitchen, you following behind. "Damn..." He cussed to himself, he used one of the tea towels to fan away the smoke from the toaster.

\---

You both sat at the large wooden table nibbling at the breakfast that was almost all of it half burnt. You tweaked with your food as you thought again how you ended up here, where would it go and how would it end, and made you sad again. This must have shown on your face since he you could feel his gaze on you when you noticed he set his cutlery down. He shifted his head to the side and looked at you softly, his hands clasped together under his chin. "Is my poor cooking making you sad?" He asked, trying to joke, but there was sadness in his voice as well, you laughed anyhow and met his eyes "No.. It's fine, I'm just thinking.." He pushed his chair back as he got up and made his way over "you shouldn't think too much if it makes you sad" He said, sounding like an actual teacher, he grabbed the orange juice jug and brought it over to pour some into your half filled glass. He placed the jug down and sighed after he refilled it, then knelt, grasping your hands softly with his. He kissed them softly and looked up to you, you tried to smile but must have failed as his eyes seemed to soften and tear up a little you noticed. "What is it?" He asked, almost in a whisper, you smiled, but was sad as you did so you felt, then tried to make it more convincingly happy as you shooed away the negative thoughts with your free hand. "Nothing. Just... Over thinking things really." He breathed out slowly, you knew that he felt you couldn't trust him. He looked down, feeling a bit depressed but you tried to reassure him "Hey..." You slightly gripped his chin and pulled it to face you "It's just nonsense, nothing for you to worry about" You half-lied. Then you lowered your head so you met him seventy five percent of the way and he closed the distance as he placed his lips so gently over yours, you could feel how soft and different his lips were over yours, you felt his short stubble prick the surroundings of your own mouth, this made you smile as he shifted so he became more deeper into the kiss. He must have felt you smile as he grabbed the underside of your thighs to hoist you over his hips, you followed his motion and wrapped your arms around his neck. He now carried you over to the island and pecked your lips so passionately. It wasn't like any other time was less passionate, but this one seemed different, he felt more pleading, more... lost as he embraced you and you embraced him.

He finally set you down on the island and slid his hands from your thighs to cup your face under your jaw line, in return, you stroked down his chest and traced over his abdomen to follow to his back. He leaned in closer so your chests pressed each other, oddly, this made you both breathe heavier. He traced his hand from your jaw line to the back of your neck and spread his fingers through your hair. This made goosebumps rise as he caressed your scalp, your body had a mixture of heat and cold as his body kept a inferno temperature when he was so close, yet his touches were so precise as they found perfect spots in which made you lose your mind. After he so blissfully kept warming your body and mouth with his own for some long minutes, he pulled away slowly. You glanced to his eyes in a lustful haze but he kept his eyes on your mouth. "If you're worried about us..." He trailed, you felt your gut drop. He finally met your eyes, they were so fierce and sure, and you could feel that yours began to tear, he grasped my face tighter to reassure me. "I promise... " you shook your head and closed your eyes, you didn't want him to make promises that were certain to break "Don't--" He pressed his lips hard against yours, as if making a blood bond so the vow was forever sealed. "I Love you.. And I promise you, I will do my best to be there for you, and to keep you safe, and to make you mine." You felt a tear roll down your cheek and opened your eyes to meet his once again. This time when you looked into them, you felt so much more secure, you felt this could last forever and you laid your head into his chest.


	13. Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! it's this chapter before the "anonymous". Oh MY god, I'm sorry... so so so sorry

You watched him silently as he slipped his arms through his jacket. You smelled your coffee with your elbows propped up on the light varnished wooden counter and smiled to him shortly, he leaned over the island when he fixed his jacket collar and pecked you on the lips, he pulled back slightly and pecked again. You now gave a genuine smile as he leaned made his way round the kitchen furnish, still making contact with your lips. As he came closer, his kisses became longer and more intimate as he slipped his hand to cup your face and run his long fingers through your hair. It was so exciting when you kissed, as it felt different each time, right now it felt like your lips was a person plummeting into their couch after a long hard days work, his lips were the couch, and they felt so comfortable to lay on.

You pulled back to meet his eyes as they slowly drifted open to gaze into yours. They were so glossy, his blue iris' barely visible from the light pouring in the large kitchen window. You smiled lazily and said "Shouldn't you be doing that thing you were going to do?" at that, he jerked away from you "Ah! Yes!". He picked up his car keys from the counter behind him and skipped toward the door to the large hall that led to the front door, which you were still unsure of. He spun around at the second his body made contact with the kitchen door and blew you a kiss with a wink added to it. You rolled your eyes and shook your head in embarrassment, you even feltl your cheeks blaze as he did so. You heard him laugh as he made his way down the hall.

\---

You sat down back at the kitchen table, now clean after you washed up, you finished your coffee and pondered into deep blankness of mind. You let out a long sigh and felt that was what you needed. You looked around and felt very foreign as his house was so different to your own. You knew it was obviously going to be different, but it seemed so... different nonetheless. It was so open compared to yours, it was matched carefully, the wood against the white tiled kitchen, the kitchen table matching the mahogany cupboards. When you took all this in, you raised your eyebrows in amazement and couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the house would be like. And so you explored.

You set your mug near the sink and made your way to the hall. When you exited the kitchen, you thought you'd check out the room you were going to before Tom had snuck up on you. When you grasoed the nob, it had ridges and bumps on it and this had an odd sensation to you as you expected it to be, you turned it ever so carefully and pushed. The door itself was heavy and a large surge of light burnt your retinas as you stepped in. It took a short moment to adjust your vision, but what you saw was amazing, it was as if this room was taken straight from the 16th century. Looking out the Tall, narrow windows with long white curtains, there was a brass and copper telescope, pointed to the sky, just situated beside that was a very elegant looking desk, of course it was mahogany, an it had a single chiar, dark wood, not mahogany, a bit lighter with an orange tinge to it, and black leather encasing the cushion, an open bottom back with a slab of wood connecting the wooden arms.

At this point you were far enough in the room to see that he had a a messy spread of papers on this beautiful desk. You approached it and tilted your head to see sketches. The sketches were beautiful, there was a wolf howling, a stopwatch, and a woman from behind. You felt a smirk spread on your face as you glanced at the drawings. Then your eye was caught by another drawing, you shifted the papers over so you could see this peculiar drawing. you pinch the sides of it and took in what you saw.

It was an amazing sketch, quite real, however you were a bit distressed by it, as you looked over it a few times you finally accepted it was you. You had your hand propped up under your chin leaning on a desk, your hair was tied back in a messy bun, you had your uniform on. When you looked back on the desk, you rummaged a bit and saw there were more, some of them had you drawn naked and you worried a bit. After a long while, you set them back down trying to put them as they were when you waled in. When you turned around, you gasped as he was standing in the doorway, leaning against the wooden entry. His face was expressionless and you tried to look anywhere but his eyes.

You felt your palms go sweaty as he stood there motionless for which felt like an hour. He finally pushed off the doorway and headed toward you "I apologize if those make you feel uncomfortable in any way.." His voice was husky and steady, you tried to sound the same as he came closer, but your lungs were almost out of breath so you tried to fake a laugh instead to ensure confidence "Heh, it's no problem really... I uhm, was just a bit surprised on how detailed it is I suppose." He was now a foot in front of you as he leaned over you with his hands in his pocket. "Well, I do have a remarkable photogenic memory" you did the nervous laugh again and backed away slowly. He followed you closely and leaned in closer, you could feel your cheeks go hot but he still remained blank.

As you back up, you bumped into the desk and quickly felt his body press up against yours, you finally met his eyes and even they were blank but he leaned in very close. You felt as if you were about to fall but his hand grabbed the small of your back and leaned in more, his lips almost touching yours. You could feel him slowly letting you down on the desk and him crane over you. your breath became heavy as you were now laying on the desk and his lips just touching yours. He pulled back slightly and whispered in your ear. "Yet, this doesn't make you uncomfortable?" You thought about what he had said and even you were surprised. You never thought to do these kind of things with a teacher, yet his drawings made you feel uncomfortable.

You laughed at the thought, and confidence was regained as you grabbed the back of his neck aggressively and pulled him in for a hard kiss, you felt the smile he played over your lips and moved his hand from your back to your waist and the other through your hair. you heard him let out a moan but you weren't sure why, then you realized your nails were digging into his stiff neck. You lessened your grip and he laughed as you did. When you pulled back to catch your breath he smiled at you and winked as he said "I love it rough my dear" His smile was contagious as you felt yourself do the same.

he quickly snatched it up as he kissed you again, it was short but he kissed again and much longer as he intruded his tongue, you took in what he said and bit his tongue a bit and you felt a chuckle escape. He stroked the top of your mouth and the back of your teeth with his tongue and your tongue soothed as he did so. You felt your bodies go hot and he struggled his jacket it off, then he proceeded to his belt. he wore casual clothes today, a v-neck grey t-shirt with dark jeans, but this passed you by after he succeeded with his belt and moved on to unbuttoning his jeans. You motioned your hips to stroke against his and he let out another chuckle as you teased again. He pulled back and grinned at you, you laughed and bit your bottom lip. He grabbed you wrists and slammed them down on the desk and your smile broadened. He kept his hand on both your wrists and with the other he slowly skimmed your arm, making goosebumps rise, and he made his way ever so slowly to the first button of your shirt. He looked you straight in the eye as he being to unbutton single handedly the shirt and you licked your lips. The last thing you saw before you closed your eyes again in bliss was his dark grin. He ceased his tweaking with the buttons and slid his fingers down the center of your chest, to your abdomen then finally to your velvet flesh.

He stopped, hovering just over over it before he husked in your ear "Do you want it my darling?" His voice had a deep rasp as he asked. you felt yourself panting at all the flustering your body had done without realizing. Since you were still new to this, you weren't sure how to respond but after the long moment he leaned up slowly and smiled to you with a twinkle in his eye, quite like the glint of victory. When you felt the cold of the room creep between you two, you finally caught your breath and just stared into his shiny blue eyes. He stroked over your face and peck you lightly before he spun away and headed for the door, but before he exit, he twirled around and leaned on the frame. "I'll make you beg for it if you really want it." You propped yourself up on your elbows and laughed.

You sat there for a long minute then gazed into the window. It had begun to snow lightly, this made you feel ever so more warm and cozy within his security as he promised. You couldn't help but think of the things he would do if he made you beg and this made your cheeks go red. You felt yourself blush and hopped off the desk and quickly followed after him.


	14. Anonymous.

When you peaked out the door, it was dark again and you couldn't see where he had gone. You slowly stepped out and made your way to the stairs, you tried not to make a sound as you did so when you realized it was a game of hide and seek now. You had a smirk across you face as you saw the stairs in sight and just as you were about to sprint for them, there was a creak come from behind and you snapped around only to be scooped up over Tom's shoulder. You kicked and squealed as he rushed upstairs and trickling his fingers over your sensitive sides as you squirmed.

"Put me down!" You demanded as you hit your fist against his shoulder blades. He hoisted you over and lightly slammed you against the stairwell wall, holding your legs over his hip, and your arms snaking around his neck. He winced as he cocked his head to the sighed "That's not very good begging, my dear." You giggled but was quickly, and forcefully snatched by a long passionate kiss. Your lips felt so hot against his as they stroked over each other with each velvet kiss. He pulled away slightly, as he did, he stroked your thighs gently then slammed his lips against yours again just as you were catching your breath. This time he moved his tongue inside your mouth and you played with his and trailed after it as it returned into his own mouth. He bit your tongue softly as he were about to return to your mouth and you felt him grin. There was something about his mouth that kept you wanting more, and you even felt your mouths become more wet as they embraced each other, as if you were excited for a large feast.

suddenly he hoisted you up higher so you looked down on him, he continued to kiss you but locked gazes and carried you up the stairs and to the bedroom. His eyes seemed so ravaging, like the eyes of a serial killer who has looked at his good work after his long effort of catching and devouring his prey. This gaze almost scared you but you felt an odd sensation to wanting more and so you encouraged it, as you pulled away slightly and licked his lips softly as you did. You hadn't realized you were already near the bed as he widened his eyes ever so little by the gesture. He then slammed you on the bed and did the same with his own body on yours and embraced you lips with his, only more violently than he's ever done before. After a long moment of exchanging the greedy kiss, he moved to your neck and kept his violent, greedy kissing, he moved downward to your collar bone then moved back up. His hands traced your body line underneath the dress shirt, then slipped under the seems and felt your skin as it tingled beneath his warm touch.

You felt shivers scratch at your skin as he kept stroking his hands on your curves on either side. This made you realize he was still fully dressed and so you forced his jacket off, hoping he'd follow on to cease his touches which made goosebumps rise over your silky skin. He struggled his jacked off then leaned up and swung his arms over his head to remove his shirt. You breathed in his scent as a large wave came over you and a chill ran up your spine, you arched your back slightly and he grinned at your movement, so he quickly swooped in and caught your breath again. You moaned as his bare body pressed against yours still covered by the shirt. You suddenly felt him begin a pace as he kissed and his hand clutched your thigh and the other balanced him over you. His lips had a rougher rhythm but still flowed with his body as he rocked again over you.

You felt your bodies over heating again, and you were now panting between each embrace. You stroked your hands from his chest to his jawline and pulled him in deeper for the kisses and your tongue found it's way in his mouth once more and roughly played with his and he responded with rough play as well. you squeezed his jaw as you pulled him in closer and he did the same with his hand on your thigh. You hips were over his as he leaned over the bed over you. once again, you were so close, if only he fully opened his jeans he'd be having you as he wanted right now. Any way he wanted and you'd allow. You couldn't help but think of the things he would do and this made you go more wild. The thought of Roughness in something that should be sweet and blissfully made you more lustful for it and you were prepared to do those things with him, considering your were so new to all of this anyhow, but you trusted him all the same.

Finally, he slide his hands down to your knees then traced back up into the inside of your legs and slowly skimmed your skin. You felt your face go red as you were a bit flustered at what he was going to do. You tried to catch your breath and you felt him smile underneath the kiss. You could feel his warm hands so close to you, and it felt a little bit scary, you almost thought yourself an idiot to think that you even thought you'd let him do anything but you were getting flustered as he was merely going to use his finger right now.

Suddenly, a phone began to ring and you recognized it was your own with the obnoxious ringtone. He stopped where he was and you jerked away to search for it. you opened a few drawers and spun around to him, hyou saw him plopped on the bed as he wiped wiped his face with one hand and pointed to the night table with the other. You smiled as he himself looked a little flustered. You turned back to your search and opened the first drawer and so your phone still ringing. You panicked a bit as the caller ID presented the dreadful three letter word. 'Mom'. You dropped your jaw and saw you had 3 missed calls from her. You answered it right away but couldn't speak, but she quickly did anyhow,

"Where the Hell! Are! YOU!?" You tried to speak but instead faced Tom for a brief moment then back to the wall. you didn't know how to respond, so you tried to formulate a lie "Just at a friends house..." You furrowed your brow and tried to back it up with another lie "Which friend!? Nigel and Casey said they haven't seen you since yesterday or so." You panicked again and responded "A new friend!" you winced at the idiotic response and bit your lip. You heard Tom get up but didn't bother looking toward him. Until you could feel the heat from his body close behind you. You spun around and caught his eye then returned it back to the wall. You felt his devilish smirk as he wormed his arms around your waist and placed short and sweet kisses over your neck. You only wanted to get back to what you were doing but you were a little thankful for the sudden interruption. "What new friend!?" She sounded more alarmed now. You sighed in desperation "Does it really matter? I'm allowed to have other friends besides for Nigel and Casey!" you could feel her become more frustrated on the other side and this made you frustrated as well. "Then tell me their name!" She yelled back. You now couldn't think but blurted anyway "Jared!". There was a long pause and all that you could think about right now was Tom's lips tracing over your collar bone and him pressing his body tightly against your own.

"A boy!? WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed in the phone and I pulled away from it and returned after she screamed, but what unsettled you was that she wasn't angry. Not at all. Her scream was out of excitement and you furrowed your brow in confusion. "Oooooh, tell me all the juicy details!" You winced "Ew, Mom, no. anyways I gotta go!" You heard her giggle but returned to all seriousness "Alright, but you have to come home as soon as possible, There's someone I want you to meet!" you sighed in frustration, all you wanted to do was return to the heated moment. but you accepted the demand and looked apologetically at Tom as he did the same, only his eyes must have looked more sad because of their crystal blue color.

He collected your things as you used the spare bathroom tools he supplied you and you got ready. He offered to drop you off nearest to your house but you insisted on catching the bus since it would odd to anybody with a grown man dropping off a woman on any corner. He laughed and accepted the thought and gave you a ride to the nearest bus stop anyhow.

Before exiting the car, he called your name softly and he leaned over and placed a long, soft kiss on your lips, you stared wide eyed and little shell shocked. As he pulled back, he used that devilish grin and completed it with a sinister wink, you shook your head and glanced at the schedule and he finally drove off.

He smiled after the car as he honked and chuckled slightly.


	15. Arrangements.

When he arrived back to his home, he felt as though her brief presence made it feel more cozy, now it felt, empty as if all the family was gone. He sighed as he dropped his car keys in a bowl on a small, wooden table beside the front door. He proceeded to travel up the stairs, memorizing how good it felt when she was on his hips, so vulnerable and trapped in his grasped. He finally reached his room and glanced at the messy bed and imagined all the things he would have done if she stayed, at these thoughts he felt his face go hot then it drained to his chest, and of course to lower head. He blinked the thoughts away and thought he would save it for another time, and felt that the jeans were a bit tight at the moment.

He slipped them off with minimal effort and threw them toward his laundry basket, pulled open a middle drawer and snatched grey sweat pants. He stopped and thought to take a shower, so he collected all of his needs for one and proceeded to the bathroom. When he hopped in, the hot water felt entrancing as he stood for a minute to get fully soaked, wet through his hair and finally to the back of his legs. He ran his hands and fingers through his red/brown hair and breathed in. He could smell traces of her from when she prepared in the bathroom earlier. He leaned on the wall and breathed in her faint scent again and it started again, those deviant thoughts that would be shunned if others could see them. His head felt hotter than the water, then his chest, and he felt a light feeling in his abdomen, then finally down below.

He leaned his head back as he grabbed himself, his flesh already wet from the hot water, and this time he splurged the thought of having her again, only his way this time. He imagined her biting his neck and shoulders as he entered her, and at that he stroked, visualizing the hot water as her teeth and touch. Then he could see her grasping his sides as if to steady herself, and he would thrust again, this equaled another stroke of himself. He groaned as immense pleasure overwhelmed him and he stroked again, harder this time, he imagined her lips on his own now, feeling that soft, velvet feel whenever they kissed, he would bite her lip slightly and she would lick his in return as she did today. It made him feel incredible when she did so, and he would've had her there on the stairwell, but thought that for another time.

He felt his legs go weak and so he leaned with one head under the shower head and stroked again, now twice, and for a third time, he let out a louder groan as he ducked his head under the hot water. He was becoming lost in the build up and he felt it was never going to cum but just sit there until he could get her on him. He stroked another three times, but nothing yet. He loved the feeling of himself inside of her the first time he had used his fingers in the lake. I loved the feeling of her gaining pleasure of the sort for the first time by him, he felt like he owned her. And when they were in the car, I felt victorious, but still, he wanted more than just that, he wanted all of her, he wanted to ravage her, he wanted to pull her hair as she would pull his, he wanted her to bite him until blood drew, he wanted to fight like animals as she gave herself to him. But oddly enough, he also wanted to be gentle, he wanted to put his hand around her neck without squeezing, he wanted to bite her but only leave the sensation of his teeth grazing her skin.

And finally it let go, He almost yelled out but instead slammed a fist in the ceramic tiles of the shower stall. He grunted as he caught his breath and stroked a few more times as he relished the thoughts. He bit his bottom lip and stood up straight, finally regaining strength in his knees and finished his shower.

\---

When you finally arrive home, the lights in the living room were on and you were a bit wary to enter, as if they was an intruder. You creeped in only to see your mother sitting, feet of the floor and perked underneath her lap on the couch. There was a stranger she leaned to, it was an attractive man, he had a messy comb over with dark hair, his eyes were light blue, but not as glossy as Tom's you thought. He wore a charcoal suit fitted to his lean, but built physique. He smiled to your mother with pearly teeth before settling his ghostly eyes on you. You looked at him blankly and then looked to your mother. She had a happy grin on her face which you didn't see too often.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" you asked without emotion as you traveled to the kitchen. It was only midday, but thought you needed a coffee anyhow. It almost annoyed you that her new 'Boyfriend' was definitely younger than her, but all the same, you didn't much care. "No, he's Yours" You dropped your mug just as you were dipping coffee grains into it. Your eyes were wide and you had utter confusion splitting your face. You spun around as she entered behind you. You cocked your head motioning you didn't hear right. "Because of business arrangements, the companies could only do good if they was a bond stronger than 'social agreements'" she used quotations hand gesture but you drowned out everything she was saying about business as you just stared at her stunned, with hands open, expecting for a proper answer. Then the man walked in behind your mother and half smirked with victory, which infuriated you.

"We're getting married" He finally cut in. You narrowed your eyes at him then to your mother and mouthed the words 'what the fuck'. She looked at you condescendingly and you shrugged your shoulders furiously. Then you finally yelled "WHAT THE! FUCK!?". He stepped in closer now with a concerned look on his face and held out a hand to reassure but it did the opposite "After you're done school of course!". The hand didn't help and you turned away from them. You stared into space but raced your eyes over the thoughts and winced. You spun around and looked at your mother with anger and confusion once again. She gave the same condescending look to you. "Stop being to selfish! it will be good for the family!" She walked away quickly, almost bumping into him then you followed after her right away, never minding that he was standing there, but he moved out of the way anyhow.

You chased after your mom, cursing and yelling arguments that she would swipe away as she packed another luggage bag. "How! Am I being SELFISH!? YOU'RE MARRYING ME OFF TO SOME...GUY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS !" In the background he raised his hand shyly and watched you both yell at each other "It's Micheal" but you never minded him and kept yelling at your mother. "JUST THINK ABOUT WHAT ADVANTAGES YOU'LL HAVE IN THE FUTURE!" Your mother responded after several slurred curses you barked at her "OH! DON'T YOU PULL THAT SHIT! YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT YOU'RE GODFORSAKEN COMPANY! YOU NEVER ONCE HAD ANY CONCERN FOR THIS FAMILY!"

This went on for several minutes, as you exchanged comments on the whole situation. Then finally you yelled one last time "PLEASE! Don't pretend that you care, 'cause you would have just as easily left me on the side of the road if didn't wasting any gas or ruining your busy life!" Not even a second went by before she snapped around and struck your cheek with the back of her hand. You almost fell to one knee as the impact snapped your head sideways. You touched your lip and felt a hot ooze taint your finger, when you pulled back, you saw it was your own blood.You snapped you head to face her and glared. She pointed her long manicured finger toward you and pulled her lips back in a snarl "Watch your mouth!" She hissed. At that she grabbed her suitcase and rolled it to the door where Micheal stood frozen in awkwardness. He had his eyes down but rushed to your side as he helped you up. Your mother finally straightened her blazer and faced Micheal without looking at you. "I apologize Micheal of that incident. I promise, it will never happen again." At the she left.

You felt Micheal's eyes on you but you gazed out the window as your mother left. Micheal still had his firm hands on your shoulder. But it felt as if your whole body went numb with anger and fury. After a long moment of hateful staring, you felt a heat boil behind your eyes and your chest. You felt as if you wanted to go after her and strike HER but sighed the thought away as the car sped off. Your mind was completely clouded with hatred, and without any means of thinking, you twirled around and grabbed Micheal's facee and pulled his jaw to meet with yours.It did not feel like a kiss, but you felt you need to take out frustrations. You backed him up against the wall and slammed your lips over his again along with your body. You were absolutely furious and wanted to expel all this anger and thought, just for a split second that this was the way, then rage took over, enhancing the thought and encouraged you for more. He managed to pull away and breath and you jerked back when you realized what you were doing. You could feel confusion strike his mind like a stinging whip.

"Wanna drink? I'm gonna get a drink? I'm thirsty..." You tried to break the silence but you realized you really just talked to yourself as you rushed out to the kitchen and snatched the Jack Daniel's bottle that your friends and you managed not to drink. You cracked the lid open and sculled three large gulps. it burnt, but not as much as the anger in your chest, or was that the alcohol? you couldn't care as you took another long gulp. Finally Micheal followed you into the kitchen and ceased your heavy drinking, grabbing the bottle and caught you as you were about to fall. "Woah there..." You tried to swallow a hard lump in your throat as you leaned into his arm, you finally met his eyes and couldn't quite put the feeling into word, but all you wanted to do was get him undress and do the things you wanted to do with Tom. He did his half smirk and gulped the same amount of liquor as you did and slammed his lips into yours. You moved your jaw forward so you basically kissed him back.

You swirled your tongue into his mouth and he did the same. You pulled the collar of his suit jacket and he pressed his hips into yours as you walked him out of the kitchen and onto the couch. The bottle still in his hand, you grasped it and gulped another few mouthfuls and slammed him into the couch.

After a few moments, you felt your mind go heavy and couldn't take in anything you were seeing as you knelt over top of him, leg on either side, but you could see Tom's face, or you felt Tom's touch or you smelt him, or was it all three? but you couldn't remember as your mind drew blank and only your body spoke.

\---

When you awoke, You were in your bed with a thin sheet just covering your naked body. When you sat up, You had a mean head ache. You rubbed your temples as you perked your knees to your chest. Suddenly, you jumped as a hand skimmed your bottom, you yelped and fell off the bed. You saw it was only Micheal. Then you widened your eyes and realized it was MICHEAL! You pulled the sheets to your chest and around you and saw he was in his briefs, which you were a little relieved that he wasn't completely naked. You whispered his name to wake him up but no response. You then grabbed a canister of hair spray that was standing on your drawer and threw it at him. He yelped as you did when the can made impact on his head. "AAhhhh." he winced as he rolled over rubbing his head. When he saw you standing with the sheets around you he smiled "What are you doing with the blankets over there, I'm cold" He tried to joke but you kept a horrified look.

"Uh...." You tried to find something to say but couldn't conjure anything. instead your blurted "You need to go!" You grabbed your mouth as you said it and he smiled with confusion. He chuckled and leaned over the bed as he grabbed his pants. "I'm so sorry..." He raised a hand reassuringly and smiled at you sweetly, you could tell it did not bother him but you felt horrible. "Nah, it's alright... Well, to tell you the truth, I should know what it feels like since I do it to a lot of girls... And I understand that you were furious and your were drunk and I should've--" He stopped there, and slipped his arms through his dress shirt. he walked to you an leaned in as he fixed his jacket. "I should be apologizing." You looked at him, not sure what to feel, and he furthered the confusion as he took your chin and pulled your lips for a soft little peck, but once again it didn't feel like a kiss, just a friendly peck.

When you came to realize what he had just done, he was already gone. You flopped your hand on your forehead and covered your face in shame and sighed. "Oh god... what have I done..."


	16. Cold.

After a long moment of sitting at the end of your bed, you finally stood up and tried to wipe all the shameful thoughts of your head, the thoughts of you and Michael, even worse, you and Michael right after you returned from Tom's house. You wiped your face and removed the bed sheets and decided to take a shower. Before you stepped in, you glanced at yourself in the mirror tracing over all the curves, ridges and lines on your body and becoming disgusted that you shared your body with two men in the span of two days. You crinkled your nose and felt like a paid whore. Finally after the long hateful stare, you soaked under the warm water, you waited a moment for your hair to become completely soaked then decided to turn the hot water off and stand in the death cold water.

You felt your head ache as the water embraced your head, you felt your shoulders stiffened as your whole body raised goosebumps across your skin. You breathed out with a shakiness and hissed back in. You closed your eyes and forgot about the cold, you forgot that the water which felt like a snake slither over your feet, you forgot that you were standing in the shower and drifted into the depths of your mind. You really tried to find a way to tell Tom, to tell anyone. You thought of Casey at once and when you opened your eyes your knees felt a weakness in them and you collapsed. You hadn't realized that you stood there for a good long half hour in thought as your body slowly died from the sudden exposure to sub-zero temperature. You were shaking all over and couldn't conjure the strength to lean forward and turn it off. You tried to yell out but the breath in your lungs wasn't there, it went out and in faster then the beating heart of a race horse.

'This is it... ' you thought, feeling like you were going to die of a stupid household accident, or of your complete idiocy. You felt remorse as you were going to be found in a shower naked, and died of hypothermia. You smirked a little at the thought but it faded quickly as you now realized your hands were numb. You creased your eyebrows and closed your eyes once more and drifted into nothingness feeling that these were your last moments, and all that passed in your head as of the moment was how cold you were, and how hot Tom's body was against yours. Unfortunately, this made you feel ever so more freezing and then your mind cut blank, into darkness, into a void of black.

\---

You felt a heat prickle your fingertips and you gasped back to life, well what felt like it anyhow. You breathed out short bursts of air and sucked in as much as you can and looked around frantically. You calmed slightly as you were in your own bed again, with the sun just rising. You tried to line your thoughts together as to what was going on. You collected that you last took a shower... a very cold shower and thought yourself dead, and you couldn't help but wonder if this was the next plain for your conscious. Then you whipped your head to the door way as Casey entered with a steaming mug and a plate that did the same. You sighed with relief and still weren't sure if you were no longer living.

"Casey bringing me food? I must be dead." You tried to joke but the smile Casey gave was sad and forced. You sighed as you sat up, feeling the warmth of the blankets keeping you under. You looked at the food she set at the end of your bed and she dropped to the floor in front of it and wept. You scurried to grasp her shoulder with reassurance "Hey! hey--hey! What's the matter?" you tried to calm her as she hid her face with her slender long hands. She continued to sob and sniffle before you slid of the end of the bed and sat in front of her, kneeling close to her face and clutching her hands to remove them from her face. She tried not to look in your eyes, you could tell, but you fixated yours on hers. You have never truly seen her cry, not like this anyhow, and you usually never made such intimate eye contact unless it was serious, or it was Mr. Hiddleston.

"I thought you were DEAD!?" She sobbed and yelled, as if you really were. You craned your neck back slightly and furrowed your brows in confusion. 'It was her who saved me?' you thought with shock. You snapped out of your gaped mouth look and wrapped your arms around her uncomfortably, but as of now you didn't care. You burrowed your face into her neck and messy brown hair and breathed heavily "Thank you... Thank you Casey!" You said after an extended minute. "I'm so sorry--I didn't mean to--" You tried to keep the tears from falling but it was useless, it felt like your emotional barrier collapsed and the tears were already rolling as you said these words, but you cut them short as you pulled back to handle her face to look at you in the eye. You relaxed them and felt sincerity as you shared this moment. "Thank you Casey" She pressed her lips together and nodded, apparent that she wanted to hold back another heart crushing sob but to no avail, did she succeed.

You slammed into her again for another tight hug but pulled away in an instance, almost like the point at the end of a signature. She nodded and sat up. She hurried over to the window as she wiped stray tears from her cheeks, back towards you still she leaned one hand against the ceil. "You better get ready for school... starts in an hour or so." Her voice was shaky, which matched her body as it struggled to stay standing. You slid your eyes to the floor and nodded. "Yeah..." you barely made with your now so weak voice.

\---

After you fixed your uniform, you looked at Casey who stood in the kitchen with a mug of steaming coffee. Her eyes were blank and features paler than the moon. You sighed and fixed yourself a cup. You only have a dozen minutes before school started but thought you could go a bit late considering you almost died this morning.

For a long moment, you both just leaned against the kitchen counter and sipped the beverages. "You might need a jacket." Her voice was flat and unconcerned, you looked at her with a short side glance and twirled your coffee. "Is it heavy out there?" you sighed with little effort to keep the poor conversation going. "So so... but it is cold." At this you chuckled, then gradually enveloped into a hearty laugh and she just looked at you with disbelief. You couldn't stop, it seemed rather funny in an odd way and your laughed started to cramp your abdomen as you laughed louder and harder and almost fell because of your knees going weak with laughter.

Then suddenly, you fell and held your stomach in comical pain as you continued to gorge yourself in the comical remark and she finally joined it, but joined as gradually as you bean to laugh. In only a few hours, You both were back to regular bestfriends and felt as though your near death experience had never happened.

\---

The drive to school was brief as it was only 3 minutes. And the walk to class silent. You missed out on roll call and went straight to photography, you waved Casey a short goodbye and breathed in deeply, trying to forget everything that has happened over the last 24-48 hours and walked in class. It was almost empty, considering it was such a small class, and also that it was nearing the end of the school semester, and this showed just how many people really cared about school.

By the end of the day, you felt exhausted, as if trying to forget or barricade all those eventful things was such a drag on the brain. As you walked, you kept your mind empty and distant as you walked to your last class, which was indeed English. You felt a bit nervous as you still had that shameful secret bearing over your mind, and you were nervous how you'd cope with being in the same room with roughly 12 other students and a teacher you're "seeing". Obviously not to their knowledge, but it still made you uneasy.

When you entered, you kept your eyes down and scurried to your normal desk, near the window second from the front, and you glued your eyes out the window into the distant plane of thought. You heard giggles and nasty remarks as the rest of the class entered and finally you heard the loud laughs of Casey and Nigel. You sighed and quickly looked at them making sure not to glimpse the front for Mr. Hiddleston's glossy eyes. You succeeded and met theirs awkwardly and whipped your head back to the window. They plopped into their chairs and the lesson went on.

You half listened to the discussion and the other half drifted every so often when you didn't doodle on the borders of the pages. You didn't want to listen to long as his voice would make you melt in your seat, feeling the vibrations from his chest once again would be bliss but those serene thoughts were quickly thrown away as you remembered Michael laying in your empty almost naked. You met his eyes a few times, but only when he finished talking to the whole class and whenever he caught your eye, he would lock yours and hold them for a bit longer then you wanted.

You couldn't help but feel obliged to keep eye contact as it was the least you could give him considering what you felt you owe, which was a lot to your thinking.

\---

When the bell finally rang, You shot from your seat and bolted for the door, but as usual, you were the last one and didn't really want to make any means of communication with any one right now. Not even Nigel, and not even Casey. Casey especially as you knew you'd both end up in tears sooner or later.

Just as you were about to exit you stopped. You felt his head turn to look at you curiously and you turned on your heels and puckered your lips in thought. You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. After a long minute, you didn't take your eyes of the fixated position they held on the corner of a desk. Then finally, you decided to drop the news bomb right away and get it over and done with. "I've been arranged to marry a man that I slept with yesterday night after I got home.." You tapped your hand against the side of your thigh and clenched it with nervous anticipation for the worst possible scenario that he'd start screaming. But instead, you felt his eyes hot on your face as he sat at the teacher's desk. You leaned on the desk you fixed your eyes on and finally met his eyes with guilt and shame smitten all over you.

He quickly looked down as he fiddled with his thumbs nut fixed his posture from his long body looking like a board laid on the chair and craned over the desk as he stood up. He walked ever so slowly and silently to you and you left your sight to look out the window. He stopped only inches from you, he took hold of your chin and lifted to his face and up. He placed a delicate kiss, as delicate as a feather falling to the floor, feeling as though anything else could break the tension, which in a strange sense, you didn't want it to go. You closed your eyes as his lips lingered on yours like the pain that tingles your lips from eating spicy food, but the pain had a pleasure to it, it made you feel strong, and that's exactly what he was doing.

You traced his long fingers of yours as they leaned against the desk and they traveled up your arm to cup your jaw and deepen the kiss so slightly. He pressed his hips into yours as you stood there motionless. You weren't sure what to do as you felt guilty and wrecked. After a moment of bliss, he pulled away and opened his eyes to lock yours as they glossed under the light. His eyes were unreadable and you were a bit fearful for this, and so you stood in silence.

He finally broke his stare and walked away towards the door. You felt your heart shrink as though you felt that was his final kiss. He paced to the door and you heard it shut. You furrowed your brows in suspicion and about to turn around when his hands wormed around your waist and his arms locked you against him. He breathed hot air on your ear and breathed in. "You're on a streak my darling, and begging isn't going to be enough is it?" e bit the top of your ear slightly and lowered his head to your neck to do the same teasing gesture there. You felt like losing yourself in this moment but was brought back by the reality that you had slept with another man.

Just in the midst of that recurring thought, it was as if he could read your mind as he pulled back up to your ear to hiss in them almost spitefully, but not towards you, just in general, as if he was a completely different person "I wanted all of you before..." He paused his body, and nothing moved, until you felt his hand slide down from your stomach to press his hand over you, you breathed in deep at the sudden touch and felt yourself lean in towards him. He chuckled and continued his raspy, and what seemed wild tone "And I'll show him that you're mine." and at the last words, he spun around. making you feel barren without his body near yours and you breathed out unsteadily.

He returned to the front desk and rummaged the papers together. You stood almost dumbfounded but collected your thoughts as you were reminded of reality when his words spun around in your head. You finally found the words to say something meaningful about the situation and felt that these words were not enough "I'm sorry Mr. Hiddleston, but I--" He snapped his hand up to cease your apologies, without taking his eyes of the messy paper work. He finally piled them and slid them into the drawers of the old desk. He looked up at you and smirked hardheartedly, he slipped his hands into his pockets of his dress pants and crossed his legs to lean on one. You couldn't help but feel a smirk form under your lips and finally show teeth as you genuinely smile.

"It's not your fault... I know you wouldn't marry after school. I know you're not that kind of person." His smile looked so real, so understanding, but you knew that he had sadness churning his guts. Your own smile faded and you twiddled with your hands as you looked at them a bit shy now. "Was it family company arrangement?" He said, as if he's encountered this type of problem before. you gave a weak laugh and met his eyes, with tired dazed eyes "Yeah. My mother wants me to marry to help company bonding..." You seemed like you were about to say more but didn't know how to word it. You stood in silence for a long 2 minutes.

Suddenly, a sneeze snuck up on you and you jerked back. You heard a chuckle rupture his chest and you sneezed again, and one last time. you sniffed and winced at the little pain but smiled as he kept a fruitful chuckle and looked sheepishly to the floor and slipped his eyes up again. "The winter getting to you my dear?" You let out a single laugh and shuddered a bit at the thought of the chillls running down your spine after you sneezed "Yeah, something on the lines..." He approached you and you were a bit wary but relaxed as he swung his long arms around you and embraced you into his warm body. You held your ear against his chest and listened to his heart beat calmly. You breathed in and smelt that familiar elegant, smokey smell and shut your eyes to find peace.

For a short moment you found it then you pulled away to meet his eyes, you smiled warmly and said "Thank you." He crooked a grin and placed a short plantation of his lips over yours once more and paced fast to the desk to grab his black coat, swung it over his shoulders and slipped his arms through. He winked at you and you followed after him as he held the door open for you to exit the class.

You tried to slip the disturbing thoughts of Michael away and succeeded on most part but kept falling back into them, all the while you sub-consciously traveled to his car and you looked back to see him smile at you, his eyelids looked heavy as the eyes underneath journeyed over your body, you shook your head and smiled with sweetness. After you got in his car, he switched the radio on and the song Heavy In Your Arms by Florence+The Machine played. You couldn't help but mime the words as he drove silently to what seemed his place as you passed the street you usually take with Casey back to yours.

It was a long speechless drive as the world covered in snow passed by, you glanced over to Tom a few times, only to see he looked a little worked up, as he kept clenching his jaw or gritted his teeth under his rosy lips. You felt worried for him but never minded the thought and returned to your own out the window.


	17. Beg.

When you exited the car, you blandly noticed you were at his house and didn’t think much of it, but you felt a worry seep in the back of your mind, you felt as if you shouldn’t be here, especially if you were engaged. At the thought you immediately swallowed back any concern and carried on with that same rage that made you attack Michael so deviously. You sighed and you hadn’t realised you were drifting off into your own world when you heard Tom let out a small boyish laugh. You glanced over and he leaned against the car, looking so ponderously at you with one hand propping his head up holding the keys loosely with his other resting smoothly on the sleek black roof of the car. You became suspicious from his amusement and turned to face him with arms crossed over your chest. “What?” You kept a straight face but once he smiled with shyness, showing his pearly teeth, you couldn’t help but smile along. He tried to hide ‘I know something you don’t’ smile, and just like that he kept a poker face, but you could read the entertainment he gained from this information in his glistening eyes. You narrowed your eyes at him to demand a response. “It’s funny... You’re supposed to be engaged with this millionaire that could make you happy for the rest of your life and you’re here with me.”

This took you by complete surprise and you felt your face stiffen after your smile had recoiled. You looked down in almost shame and a long silence hung among you both, which felt like a long minute but it was quickly broken as he hopped up the stairs that led to his large front door, the jingle of his keys and click of the lock encouraged you to look up. He had his back turned to open the door but he turned his head to catch your eye and he winked, you finally allowed smile to crack your sad face, this allowed him to smile again, only a more manly smile than a boys. You followed him as he slipped into the shadow of his large domain. You became frustrated a bit as you still weren’t accustomed to his house as he always liked to play a hide and seek game before he would sneak up with pleasurable intentions... When you stepped in, you were a bit lost, but recognised the large wooden interiors. You stopped for a second to close the door without looking back and listen to the silence, or rather for his footsteps or creaks in the floorboards. This time you thought you’d find him first, so you tried to call out “He’s a billionaire by the way!” “Is he now?” You thought long moments would go by but instead you were startled by his immediate response, even jumped a little as you saw him pass by the hall you were in as he was removing his shirt from his arms after slinging it over his head, you glanced at his bare body for a moment as he slowly walked across the doorway and when you reached his eyes he had a dark sin churning behind his innocent blue iris’. You smiled with a lust and he returned it with the same as he disappeared beyond the wall as he kept walking.

You followed after him slowly and traced your fingers against the grainy wall “And he’s good looking!” You tried to challenge again. You neared the edge of the corner where the front hall/lobby turned into the main hall and expected him to be showing his bare back as he kept walking to the room at the end of the hall. Instead it was empty and you raised an eyebrow to question where on Earth he had gone. “Really?” You heard his husky, deep voice rumble in his chest behind you but before you could turn, he hooked an arm around your waist and pulled you back around the corner and pressed you hard against the wall, leaving no time to spare to let you catch your breath as he slammed his lips so greedily over your own and gulped every essence of you, sucked in the test of your lips and mouth as he shifted to urge his tongue in like a hungry, or thirsty animal who’s been starved. His hand still rested on the small of your back as he began to lean in closer, his chest tight against yours, feeling your hands make their way up to his shoulder blades as they skimmed over top of his hot naked skin.

You felt your face began to grow hot as your body wanted more. Soon he lead his hand to cup your face and entangle his fingers in your hair, as they got caught in the occasionally knot, he slightly pulled and pressed his lips against you harder and get his tongue deeper as his body tried the same. When he finally pulled back to let you catch your breath he glazed over your eyes, you could feel yourself already burn inside and yearned for more, “You’re just lucky you have that ridiculous red hair of yours otherwise—“ He chuckled at your comment and quickly smothered your last words in another passion filled kiss. You could feel him harden against you as his hips sunk into yours, pressing you harder into the wall, ensuring you have nowhere else to go with such temptations.

It felt like an hour this before he hoisted you up on his hips and carried you up the stair case, still landing sloppy kisses over your mouth, but you could feel sensitivity arise as every touch of his rosy lips felt so long and precise. It wasn’t long until he reached his bedroom and slammed you against his bed. You giggled as he did so and you quickly began to remove your school uniform. As you slid your sweater over your head, he unbuckled his belt and then you proceeded to unbutton your shirt, he helped with this but only stopped half way as he gripped your hands tightly to pin them above your head as you laid on the bed and he pressed over top of you. He sneaked a quick kiss but pulled away immediately when you kissed back. As he pulled away enough so you could see each other’s faces, he smiled darkly and you returned it with a challenge smile. “You know I’ve been thinking of having you beg for forgiveness on your knees, but I suppose your back would be better.” You smiled at what he was implying, and tried to conceal the little fear you had as you knew it was going to hurt a little. You didn’t care anyhow; you wanted to start becoming more experienced just to please him.

In thinking what you could possibly do to ensure he gained enough pleasure, you wanted to let him do anything, but you felt you didn’t want him to get it too easily. In this instance, you completely forgot about the rest of the world right now and only wanted this, for him. So you thought you’d tease him as he’s always seemed to enjoy the frisky you, which you’ve never showed until the time at the Lake. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled, making sure his lower body came so close to yours and his upper did the same, almost allowing your lips to touch if it wasn’t for your plot to tease. You met his eyes again as they wandered from his lips to his torso then back to his eyes, “well, I believe I’ve never begged in my life, and I don’t believe you can make me” You challenged with a devilish wink. He smiled as he licked his bottom lip and met his with yours on a crash course down. Now his body pinned yours to the bed, absolutely sure you won’t be able to wiggle free, his hands still vice like grips on your wrists. He slithered his body more parallel to yours as you let his tongue in to fight yours, you tried to push his tongue back into his own mouth, but you weren’t successful as you became distracted when his hands shifter, encasing both your wrists into one of his large, slender hands and the other made its way to your sides. He noticed you still had your skirt on and began to unbutton it and dropped it to the floor, followed by the slow pull of your stockings from your side. He moved out of the side so your legs could help tug them off your feet as he forced his tongue over and over in your mouth, making you salivate in how much you wanted him, how much he wanted you.

He slipped himself back in between your legs as he grazed your sides then slipping two fingers under the seams of your underwear and pulled down. Your face started to get hot and you could feel your breathing get heavier, but you also noticed he was keeping calm, steady breaths with each stroke of his tongue. He stopped for a moment to follow on his pattern to your neck, having a little bite here and there before your garments were completely off. Suddenly you felt his nibbles became full bites as his hand slipped from the outside of your leg to the inside and then finally grasping your hip, pressing his thumb while stroking on your V-line. You let out a heavy sigh and titled your head back as much you could as you lay on the bed, he neared his thumb closer and closer to that sensitive area you weren’t all that familiar of touching yourself. You could feel the absence of his hand as it left your skin on your hips but quickly came back as his middle and index finger stroked over you as gently as his thumb had on your abdomen. He stroked ever so slowly and gracefully, over and over, you felt your face become flushed as he continued his pattern so eloquently. You tried to breathe calmly but couldn’t as his mere touch start to drive you out of civility. Your hips start to move with the pattern as he stroked on, you arched your back, sub-consciously wanting him to enter, not thinking that Tom was in fact giving you the tease you intended for him.

It was as if he could read your mind as his middle finger made its way inside you as it did with the pattern. You moaned when his finger pushed in, pulling out and pushing in again. You hadn’t actually knew what the term ‘wet’ meant in this kind of situation, but when you felt Tom’s finger thrust in, you knew exactly why it was that word. You felt so weak to give in like this, but you wouldn’t want it any other way, especially if it was Tom.

It felt like you were beginning to sweat and when you opened your eyes, you didn’t notice the absence of Tom’s body over you, or his hands missing on your wrists. He was standing upright, craned a bit so his hand kept in that area and the other pulled your hips into it. He had a wicked smile spreading on his face and you smiled in return but lazily, as all you wanted to feel was him inside you. He kept his controlled pattern, after a short moment he smiled more amused than wicked you tried to concentrate on making words but came out weakly “...What?” He leaned over top of you, one hand craning him on the bed and the other so comfortably giving you pleasure. “You’re adorable when you’re all pleasured as such.” You giggled slightly but sucked in air as his pattern changed to harder strokes. Your body tensed as that same feeling started to come back, that burning in your stomach, the pulse of your heart growing stronger in your ears.

Quickly he pulled his finger out, he must have noticed you were on the edge and you let out a long breath, as if out of relief. He knelt down and you looked at him with question, You weren’t sure if he was serious or not, you heard guys, and the occasional crass girls who talked about THIS kind of stuff but you weren’t sure if it was an actual thing. You must have looked a bit out of secure as he clutched your thighs in his hands as he chuckled with that dark smile again “Don’t look so alarmed, my Dear, I would only want to give you pleasure. Especially pleasures you never knew you liked”. You held your breath and shut your eyes tight as he neared you, you weren’t sure if it was going to hurt or not since you’ve never actually done anything of the likes, but you gasped as his tongue did the same motions as his middle finger did, only it felt better somehow. You could feel his tongue flick over you for every stroke up, and you couldn’t help but squirm as that same heat stirred your insides and the pulse began again.

You began to pant and he started to laugh. “Oh GOD!” you managed out of breathless words when the vibrations from his chest made solid form inside you. You wriggled and arched your back from what he was giving you. It was insane, you never thought that this is what they were talking about, but you were somehow sure that they have never done it, considering how crudely they were speaking of something that made you feel like... There were just no words to cover what you were feeling! You moaned and bit down on your lip to stop a scream from escaping but let out a desperate whimper. You could feel the smile play on his lips as he tightened his grip around your thighs, attempting to keep you still. You couldn’t help it. After so many of these strokes, he entered with his tongue and it felt just like your deep, passionate kisses, only, more lustful. You felt the burn well up in your stomach and it felt like you were holding it in from something, but weren’t sure, so, after his tongue had done some good long, playful strokes, you let it go and a loud moan came from it as well. You clutched the bed sheets with such ferocity your nails almost ripped holes in them, you arched your back so much, Tom was almost crouched over you, everything felt so distant as the feeling swept over you for a long moment.

Finally you let out desperate breaths for air and relaxed your body, and he let you down slowly, with an accomplished smile over his face. He wiped his bottom lip and played his finger over your thigh as you tried to get your breath back. “I think you were just going to start begging there?” He smiled at you and you laughed fruitfully. “Ah! But I didn’t, did I?” You challenged again, He broadened his smile and scooped you by slipping your legs over his hips when he pounced on the bed, pushing you on the bed further as he smiled keeping his eyes on a shift from your eyes to your lips. You could feel his hard flesh pressed against you as he crouched over you. “I don’t know, your body said differently, especially with those sounds you were making.” He winked at you and you giggled as you felt your cheeks go red from an embarrassed blush.

“And what sounds were those?” You pretended poorly that you didn’t make any sounds but you were well aware that you’ve never sounded so sexual with those kinds of sounds in your life. He narrowed his eyes with a smile that didn’t match his interrogating look. “I think I can make you do them again if you would like to hear?” You knew what he was implying but you were still surprised as he managed himself inside you again, you were taken by surprise, but you didn’t really care at the impulsive entry. You gasped for air as he pulled out and thrust in deep the first go. You felt that pinch again and bit your lip to force back a whelp and came out with a tiny whimper again. With one of his hands he cradle your head as his head burrowed it’s way in between your neck and shoulder and breathed in sharply, his other pulled you into his thrust. All the while, you felt that heat build again, you didn’t think it possible but could you really have this feeling twice in once night?

He thrust again, harder and faster than the one before, and much more so then his fingers had done. You grabbed for his shoulders and pulled him down so your chest’ pressed each other, biting his shoulder for comfort. He thrust again and you moaned as you felt the pinch turn into, what felt like an over fill of thick liquid spill, but it was just a sensation. You hoped anyway. But it felt incredible anyhow, it was overwhelming as his hard flesh pressed more firmly inside you, and you hadn’t thought it possible for a man to get harder after the first erection, but evidently, it was possible. You could feel him begin to sweat and noticed that you yourself joined not shortly after. You moaned as his flesh grew harder and harder and your nails found their way into his back. He let out long sighs after every full thrust he gave into you and continued on.

You felt that burning sensation build only hotter this time and you felt like this time you wouldn’t be able to control when it would burst. Your breathing started to become much more shorter and desperate for air as it was ready to wave over your body as it did before only moments ago, but his pattern began to get slower, and like before, it’s as if he read your mind, giving you that tease that you would have intended for him. His pattern almost came to a stop, only giving into a few thrusts every thirty seconds or so you guessed. He pulled back just enough to whisper in your ear with a poisonous rasp “Had enough yet?” You could only let out that weak moan as he gave you a violent thrust. You tried to find the words but you knew that you would only beg, and you didn’t want to give in so easily. He chuckled as he burrowed his face in your hair on your neck then came back to your ear again, “How easily I could give you the pleasure you want...” He pushed inside again, feeling that sensation where that pinch was earlier you groaned as his flesh started to feel overwhelming, you felt yourself tighten around him, or again he started to get bigger.

“Mmmm... You really don’t want to beg, do you my Dear?” He thrust again, now you could at least think that his pattern was beginning to come back, but it still wasn’t the pace that could lead you to that feeling again. You moaned once more, and he hissed in your ear with a dark amusement “Oh I want you to suffer like this, just as you had made me suffer.” He chuckled darkly and you couldn’t handle it anymore, you wanted it so bad again, that feeling, that immense pleasure he gave you so, out of your own will, it slipped out “Please...” and at that his pace quickened gradually until it was at the stage where you were on the edge, you felt it build so quickly, ready to burst so fast you let out loud moans, and you felt his smile as he moved his hips against yours, thrusting aggressively into you, attempting to give you everything of his hard flesh.

When you felt yourself rimming the edge of that feeling you groaned, gripping his shoulders tightly as he clenched a bundle of the sheets into his fist and the other tangled as it forced your hips deeper into his movements. You felt the pinch come back but only slightly as he began to grunt. At this point you realised he was indulging himself with you. He moaned and grunted and groaned and muffled harsh breaths. It was as if he was trying his hardest to get it out of him, and you were just on the edge as well. He managed his hand from your waist to your sides as he rocked his hips back and forth into you and you bucked your hips to his movements, moving in unison. He slid hand to cup your breast and used his thumb press over your nipple, circling it a bit as his mouth caressed your neck with an animalistic greed. You started to lose it, that feeling finally burst and swept over, your whole body was hot again, everything was numb except pleasure, bliss, lust seemed to fill your veins, your pores, your flesh as his flesh grew tighter and tighter as your body tensed again. You moaned and whimpered and finally felt a warmness you’ve never experienced as you tightened around him, his flesh was so hot, and your own felt so cool compared to his.

You titled your head back and he rocked his hips smoothly, he was on the edge, you could tell, you knew it, and you were still in that sensation, the heat, the numbness besides for all that pleasure, all that ecstasy. You let out a long sigh and managed enough air “... Mis—ter... Hiddleston...” He grunted as you said so and his last few thrusts were harder, faster and more aggressive as he moaned. He burrowed his face deep into your neck and bit quite hard, you felt a hot sensation spread inside you, ooze inside you. It was smooth, and added to the pleasure that was encasing your body. His hand managed its way back to your hip as that splurge of heat combusted inside you and his other hand lay beside you, tightening its grip on the sheets. You whimpered his name again, in that sense he liked “...Mister Hiddleston...” He sighed as you did so and he thrust a few more times, this time more smoothly than the others and you could feel him inside you, you could feel his muscle relax as you both drifted.

You were exhausted, both in cold sweat, both panting. You played your fingers on his back as he did on your thigh and traced your fingers into his auburn hair as you felt your bodies limp with only the movement of your chests expanding and shrinking and your hand playing through his hair as you gazed out the window into the star and snow filled sky. Your eyelids grew heavier as his breaths grew longer. And finally, your mind drifted into black.


	18. Dinner.

When you awoke, your head lay on his chest, you heard his strong, calm heart beat and breathed in, you felt his fingers play with random locks of hair. You realised he must have been a wake long enough to drain the sleep from his eyes, for when you caught them, they were as lighter than they would be when you first wake, but his were different, specks of green started to appear and the blue seemed lighter today. You thought it might have been the lighting and you swiped the pointless thoughts from your head and smiled as you rubbed your eyes. “’Morning.” You said simply. When you removed your hands from your eyes, his eyes looked so calm and dreamy as he stared into yours, he broadened his smile and replied “Good morning, my little beggar.” You chuckled and hit his chest and the rumble of his laughter meant he was amused at your petty strike.

You tried to sit up but hesitated as the pain from the first time had lingered, only it hurt a bit more. You winced and he placed his hand on your lower back, trying to ease the pain as he implied you to lean into it. Finally, you were a bit more up straight, you leaned forward and grasped your groin is it was throbbing with pain. Tom leaned into your face to grab your chin and pulled it to his lips so softly, his kiss felt like a drop of water moistening yours. He pulled back and looked you in the eye “I apologise if I was a bit rough last night...” and he planted another soft kiss. You smiled under the kiss and grasped his face, feeling his stubble pushing through again, you smoothed over his jaw line and under his chin as if he were a cat. You noticed he liked it as his other hand softly touched your wrist to encourage you on and his mouth deepened with passion as he embraced your lips fully.

You climbed over top of him, forgetting the pain that must have been hurling your body into a weak state as you could barely hold yourself up. You sat on top of his hips, never disconnecting with his lips and rocked slowly over his groin, he moaned slightly, stroking his hands over your hips as they rocked. It was all just a tease though, he still had his briefs on and you managed to slip back into your underwear in the night as you felt exposed, but you loved teasing him so. You felt one of his hands trace the side of your legs to in between both your groins and he shifted so he could gain access to you. You played a smile over your lips and hopped off of him, off the bed and skimped to the bathroom. You smiled back at him as you closed the door and he propped himself on his elbows and chuckled with a shake of the head. You giggled as you readied the shower and hopped in the warm water.

After you got your body all soaked and hair, you stood under the water for a long two minutes, feeling the water run over your skin. You jumped as you felt Tom’s touch slide over your shoulder and another touch wrap around your waist. You laughed heartedly and tilted your head so you could meet his eyes as he towered over you “You need a bell, you know that?” He laughed and you kissed that famous, upside down spider man kiss. Smiles teasing each other’s lips as his hand made its way down from your hip. You swung your arms to grasp the back of his neck and ran your fingers through his dry hair that was now getting soaked as he leaned more into the water. He placed his face in your neck as he leaned his arm against the wall, leaning you both forward, but he kept you close to him with just the arm that pressed the right of your body against his.

He stroked downwards first and made a harsh way up. You felt your knees quiver as he did so. You moaned and bit your lip as he did it again, and again, and again. Your body went numb and that hot gut feeling bubbled in you again. You arched your back, pressing your back side against him, feeling his hard flesh so close to you, and your shoulders against his stiff chest. His strokes moved faster as he repeated the movements, and harder you noticed. You moaned louder as the bubbling was now forming into a hot pit and finally burst as he intruded his index and middle finger into you. He moved in and out and in again. You were pretty glad that Tom’s fingers were slender, because if he fit two thick long fingers in you, you’d be in excruciating pain as of the moment.

And at that moment your knees lost their strength and you collapsed. Suddenly feeling like deadweight, Tom quickly scooped you up with his arm and hoisted you over his hips to keep you up, instead of sitting on the shower floor. He smiled at you, but you were a bit flustered from that feeling you managed a weak smile. He chuckled and gently placed his lips over yours.

When you exit the shower, Tom was already dressed, but you questioned what he was wearing. It was a fitted suit, with a slender tie, and the cuffs of his pants didn’t hang loose as they usually would but rather fit to his leg shape. You were about to say something as he was fixing the cuffs of his wrist when he looked at you in your towel. “I’d love to see you in a beautiful gown, but... That towel goes good too. For me anyhow” he winked and waltz over to you and you stood there, still with confusion on your face, clutching the towel to cover most of yourself. He smiled as he clasped his hands over yours and began to sway, like you were at a ball yourselves.

He hummed the melody of Everything by Michael Bublé, and you couldn’t help but laugh as he twirled you around, trying desperately to hold your towel up as your other hand softly clung to Tom’s. When he pulled you back in to the warmth of his body, he slipped his arm around the small of your back and pulled you closer, you grasped the shoulder that had his hand around you and the other was held by him beside your heads. You smiled up at him with a daze as he mirrored it. “What’s this all about then?” His smile broadened in that ‘I know something you don’t’ way. You narrowed your eyes as he wouldn’t tell after long moments of swaying around the room. You just shook your head and rested it on his chest when you gave up.

He placed his lips on top of your head and kissed softly and shifted his head so his cheek rest on top. “I want to take you out for dinner and a dance tonight.” You looked up as you heard a tinge of sadness escape his words. You tried to look for something in his eyes but came up blank, you both carried straight faces, and only yours had concern creeping in it. “Ok” You managed quietly. Your heart broke a little when a sad smile broke his poker face and placed a gentle kiss over your lips. They felt like velvet as the smile disappeared. When he pulled back, he rested his head on your shoulder as you swayed again. You tried to lighten the mood “I don’t have anything to wear, unless you really want me to go in a towel?” He chuckled and turned away so fast, and so in flow with the dance that it almost seemed a part of it. He skipped to his nightstand to grab his keys and rush to his bedroom door, “Where--?” “I have just the perfect dress for you.” And at that he spun out the door and moments later you heard his car drive off.

You plopped in the arm chair in his room and gazed out the window with a smile you couldn’t stop.

When he returned, you had just finished eating breakfast and your coffee, even though it was well past noon, and now you realised you both woke up late. When he skipped to the dining room, he held the dress, that was in a black sleeve in one hand had a make-up kit in the other. You laughed uncontrollably as he looked like a girl who’d just gone shopping. He gave you a questionable look and placed the two objects on the table, beside you and you merely looked up with a broad smile. You noticed he changed from his suit to a pair of jeans and a leather jacket with a plain white T-shirt underneath. “I’ve also made dinner reservations for a French restaurant called La Musique a La Carte” You giggle more as he managed quite an impressive accent.

He smiled eagerly at you and motioned you to get up and go try it on. He hurried you to his room and gave instruction to put the dress on, do your hair then make-up and you couldn’t stop laughing.

When you removed the dress from the sleeve you gasped and covered your mouth. You couldn’t believe the beauty it had. It was a scarlet red dress, an open back, it flowed just above the ankles and the back was a lovely short train, and it had sleeves enough to cover your shoulders. You grasped it and it was as smooth as silk. Your amazement was startled as you heard him knock on the door and him lean on it. “Do you like it?” You couldn’t conjure the words that it was beyond magnificent, you didn’t like it. You were madly in love with it, but you said instead “I can’t wear this!” He chuckled and you heard his head tilt and bang on the door a little “Why not?” You laughed out of exasperation, “It’s too... LOVELY!” He laughed and it fell silent for a short while. “I only wanted to get something that could really describe what you are... I don’t think it’s enough I’m afraid.” His voice was so sincere, you heard the smile escape his lips as he neared the end of his sentence and you could feel that lustful gaze set on the door, looking past the door and setting his lust gaze on you.

You still didn’t know what to say, but you managed a short gratitude “Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston.” At that you could almost see that devilish smile cross his lips as you approached the dress to slither your way into it. You were so glad it was the perfect fit, commenting your curves and gave to your chest just enough to keep it in a modest range. Then you proceeded to hair and make-up which in fact took a gruelling hour or so, and you figured Tom was going to put his suit back on.

When you finally finished all of the necessary procedures of the long make-over, you were a bit surprised he could even find the right shoes for the dress, a lovely pair of open 4 inch silver heels. You smiled fondly at what he had given you when you glanced in the tall mirrors of his bedroom. You finally made your way down the stairs after that long hour or hour and a half preparation. You used the stair well so gracefully, you imagined Tom using a metaphor of you descending from heaven, as cheesy as he was, and this made you smile more. Your hair was in a loose bun, sending locks of hair that was now curled pouring out like a soft water fall. He even managed to find a lovely silver head piece, well a chain tiara with a pendant in the middle and it really made you look like a queen.

When you neared the bottom, you saw Tom scratching the back of his neck as he gazed out the window and then began fidgeting with the cuffs of his suit, then slipping his hands in his pocket, and then repeated the routine. You giggled as you were aware of how nervous he was, which you thought a bit odd. He spun around immediately after your light laugh and his eyebrows rose so fast and his eyes widened as if he was seeing the beginning of all time. His jaw slowly dropped in amazement as he stared, stunned at what he was witnessing. He jerked into motion as he raised a hand to help you off the steps, and just when you grasped his hand, you slipped just off the corner of the second last step, sending you crashing on his chest, somehow he anticipated this as he grabbed your hand tightly and hurled his arm around you as you made your way on him.

You both stood there for a long while, feeling each other’s embrace, letting in one another’s essence. “Sorry... I—“ you began but was cut short as his index and thumb softly took your chin and pulled into a light, kiss. It felt like the world didn’t exist anymore; it was just you two, in the velvet feel of your lips touching. You felt his hand begin to cup your face but his kiss seemed to be the most powerful touch as you leaned more into him. When you pulled back spontaneously, you slowly opened your eye lids and glanced into his eyes, they seemed like a vast space where you could float around for eternity, and right now, that’s what you just wanted to do. The silence was broken as he breathed in sharply and exhaled slowly. He smiled sincerely and kept that blissful expression on his face “I bet he’s not even that good looking” You laughed loudly as he came back to that and you pointed to his watch “Don’t we have that reservation to go to—“ “Right!” And he spun around, pulling your wrist to follow and you did so, out the door and to the car, and as gentlemanly he was, he opened the door for you and bowed. You shook your head’s at the gestures and he grasped your hand to help you. After you made your way in your seat comfortably, he kissed the back of your hand and closed the door. The smile on your face was quite sneaky as you haven’t even noticed it was staying for so long or even appeared at all.

He jogged to the other side of his car and jumped in and started the engine. The drive was long but you listened to the radio to pass the time, at the odd songs you both sang along goofily, making lyrics as you went along. And that smile stayed on your face.

When you arrived at your destination, you observed it was an outside restaurant but the set up looked as if it was a ballroom. The trees randomly growing from the ground had Christmas lights veining around the trunks and the braches. The tables were set randomly as well, with a large space in the middle for dancing which was a large, round wooden platform with Raphael’s famous painting spread over it. In the back corner near the “Lobby” a band played with cellos, Viola’s, Violins, Piano’s and other wind instruments. They were all middle aged men playing carefully the instruments, never taking their eye off the music sheets which must have read the notes for Kiss by Dean Martin as you could pick out the melody as you listened to it quite often.

Tom spoke to the French man, he was slender, clean shaven and balding, but he was very kind despite his stuck up looks. When you arrived to your table near the middle, perhaps a few other tables away from the dance floor, he pulled your chair out and helped you sit and he entered his own seat afterwards. A woman in a tux came around to take drink orders, Tom order a Toohey’s Extra Dry, and you felt a bit nervous because you were new to all this but ordered a red wine, you tried to annunciate the word but she finished the word for you and wrote it down with an amused smile as you laughed along. She spun on her heels and walked straight to the bar to collect the drinks for another table and so you returned to Tom. He was still laughing from that little speech impediment and you shook your head with an amused smile.

She returned with the drinks, Tom insisted he would drink from bottle and cracked it opened as she delicately placed your drink in front of you. You smiled fondly and took a sip as she turned away. You swallowed and raised your eyes “Wow... Fruity, and strong,” Tom chuckled and looked at you with one raised eyebrow “It has three shots of whiskey mixed with red wine” You looked at your glass, now realising it was quite large compared to the ones on the table for water. You set it down carefully and laughed “I wasn’t going to say anything, mostly because I wanted to get you drunk when I take you home.” He winked comically at you and you laughed. An old couple turned slightly as they overheard your conversation and they shook their head with disgust, you laughed even harder, trying to hide it behind a hand as it covered your mouth poorly.

You hadn’t realised hours had gone by with you and Tom sitting at the table, reminiscing about topics you both loved, or something one would love and the other would hate, like how you hated when people wore mismatching socks and/or socks with images or patterns of dinosaurs, or moustaches, and Tom loved those things. He even showed he was wearing Yellow socks with black moustaches printed in pattern. You covered your face in embarrassment as you uncontrollably laughed and he joined in, after a long moment of snickering, he tried to keep a straight face as he questioned what was so wrong about that, but he couldn’t hold his laugh back as yours became heartier and your stomach began to hurt.

After the amusement of his socks and your meals, he perked himself up as if he were a dog listening for a certain sound, you heard the music stop but then begin to play again, he must have known the song as he stood and held his hand out offering a dance. You grasped his hand softly and smiled and he pulled you up so he caught you like a damsel in distress. You recognised the song yourself when you approached the floor, Waltz by the Terem Quartet (originally anyhow, but these musicians made a good duplication). He spun you around and pulled you tightly against him, wrapping his long arm around you to catch your waist and the other holding your hand up. You felt like you were floating on the clouds you danced on as the dress spread out. As the music gradually got faster, it seemed like it wasn’t quite a Waltz but a mixture of a slight Tango as Tom lead you into dance moves you didn’t know you could do yourself.

You smiled, and you could feel the sparkle in your eyes as he set his soft gaze and smile down onto you. You were both lit by the weak decorative lights around the trees, but his eyes seemed to glow as if they were starlight themselves. As the music slowed, you rested your head on his chest and listened to the sound of the music and the beat of his heart as it kept that steady pace, despite him supporting himself and you in a dance. You became lost in the two and it felt like you fell asleep when you craned your neck back to catch his eye again and readied yourself to start the Waltz-Tango dance. You giggle all the while as you never had this much fun with dancing, since you were always not the best but near the worst at it. And it might also have been the three shot of whiskey red wine beverage you managed down. By now you felt a little intoxicated, especially when you twirled, the bearings in your mind felt like they took forever to settle in and once they did, you’d be spun again. You weren’t getting sick at all; it was actually the opposite, you felt like you could just fall backwards with the way the dress swayed with you.

By the end of the song, You seemed exhausted, Tom took the hint and he lead you back to the dinner table to allow you to collect your things and he gulped the rest of his unfinished beer and headed to exit the venue.

Before you knew it you were near a harbor. You hadn’t realised you were drunk enough to not remember getting there, but it was still dark, and you couldn’t tell which side of the harbor you were on, you didn’t really care. As you both exited the car, you leaned on the front of it and gazed up into the starry night. The moon wasn’t out, and there wasn’t much light pollution, so you guessed it was a more secluded harbor as the stars shined bright in the night sky. After a long five minutes of this, you pushed off the car and removed your heels and dipped your feet in the water. You twirled around to feel that sway of the dress and the cool water embracing your feet. Now it really felt like you were walking on a cloud. You almost fell over from all the twirling but Tom’s hand caught your own and pulled you close again. You smiled; now realising you were pretty drunk from that pretty alcoholic beverage as you laughed with tired eyes. He smiled and placed his lips over yours, pulled back and did it again, this time for long and he swayed as he did at the restaurant, only slower and began to hum the melody for Kiss by Dean Martin. You disconnected your lips and you laid your head on his chest, hearing to the sound of lapping waves and the sound of his calm heart beat.

You stayed like this for a long time. Breathing in his scent, that Smokey, elegant smell you loved, entwined with Diesel cologne. Then suddenly you felt something skim over your ankle, you knew it wasn’t you dress because it was slimy and you jerked away from Tom and managed to run a couple of metres away from the object, only to be stuck deeper in the water. You regretted it as it was a new dress Tom had bought for you and you were now almost waist deep in water. You wrapped your arms around yourself for comfort of the cold midnight air. He stood there with a confused smile. “I felt something” you said as if you were a fear filled child. He chuckled and held out his hand “So you ran deeper into the water?” You slumped your shoulders and stood frozen in fear. He walked slowly over to you; you were expecting something to pull you deeper into the water, or for that thing to come back again. But as he neared, he didn’t exactly reassure you and he started to sing the jaws theme. “Tom it’s not funny” You tried to plead but your smile betrayed you, as he came closer, his ‘da dum’ got faster and he crouched to creep deeper into the water. He seemed not to care to get his suit wet. And just when he was a metre away from you, he lunged at you, tackling you into the cold water. You both went under and when you resurfaced you splashed him with water. You were out far enough now to be able to float, even though you were capable of standing.

He laughed like a school boy as you tried to stay angry at him, which almost succeeded if he didn’t wrench you closer to him and planted a hard, amused kiss over your shivering lips. He kissed again and you let his tongue swirl with yours. In an odd way, this made you warmer, or you just forgot about the cold. At that thought, you remembered the last time you forgot about the temperature and you almost died of hypothermia. You tugged his tie and pulled him out back to the shore. You attempted to squeeze as much water as you could from your dress and hair; he just simply removed his jacket, tie, dress shirt and finally his pants. You shook your head and looked away as he stripped down to just his bowtie briefs. You giggled and shook your head in disbelief “You’re shameless...” You stated, he raised his hands in confusion “You’re against bowtie Briefs as well? Have I fallen in Love with a Nazi?” You laughed and he charged at you. You tried to get away but he grabbed you from behind, hurling you over his shoulder and walking you over to his car. He set you on the hood of the car, leaning over you and kissed hard; he didn’t keep distracted as he unzipped the side of your dress, Exposing your ribs and waist.

His touch was warm as he got hold of your bare waist and he moved his lips from yours to your neck and bit quite hard. “Oh! Mr. Hiddleston” You felt his smile and chuckle on your neck and you softly grabbed his sides as he continued from your neck, to your collar bone then back again. He slipped your dress off your shoulders and pulled it down, exposing the rest of your body to the cold winter air. You didn’t feel the violent bite of the chill, you just felt his body heat keeping you warm and you embraced it gratefully. When he managed to remove the dress completely off and your underwear just enough, he entered his stiff flesh into your soft flesh. Feeling the heat of him inside you was truly a sensation you couldn’t live without. He pushed his hips forward so you received all of him. He sighed at the feeling and you moaned in response. His pace was slow but you didn’t mind, not until you felt a flake of snow land on your cheek. You hadn’t realised you closed your eyes when you reopened them to glanced at the sky that slowly began to cloud. You pushed him enough so he could catch your eye, his thrusts slowed and you both looked to the sky. It seemed it was going to snow quite hard as the clouds that rolled in faster now were thick with cold and white fluff. He pulled himself out, still his flesh was erected and he fixed himself up as you did the same.

He held his hand out to aid you off the hood of the car and you grasped it, hopping gracefully off. He turned his car on as you collected both your clothing and proceeded to the car. He opened the hatch and you placed the soaking clothes on top of a plastic sheet and you entered the car. It was warm by the time you got in and he had the radio on low. He climbed in after you and lay beside you, shifting so you could manage to sleep comfortably. You couldn’t help but hear the song Never Tear Us Apart by INXS playing. You smiled and drifted as the song played on. You remembered the first time you had sex, it was obviously with him, and this exact song came on, and you were both pretty much in the same situation. Wet, cold, and just finished having a fun night, along with dinner and dancing. You gazed out the window, watching the snowflakes land on the window, soon covering the window and before that, you were asleep. Listening to the song, and the sound of his Heart beat.


	19. Sickness.

When you awoke, you heard urgent tapping on the car window, you thought it was an alarm and opened your eyes slowly as you would on an average day. It was crisp and you felt your feet near numb and the goose bumps prickle your skin as you sat up. Tom turned in his sleep as you ruptured the comfort you both gained from each other. You looked his body up and down and wondered how he wasn’t cold on the leather seats, especially when he was so lean, but you supposed he might have endured worst in England. He rubbed his eyes and looked at you as you wandered your eyes over him. Another tap came on the window and you both startled as a man stood over the car passenger window. It was light outside and grey, snow covered the windows almost completely. You sighed and looked at each other, a smile grew over your face and felt the heat return to your body as he rubbed his hands over yours when he sat up.

He struggled to sit up straight to exit the door and you laughed at his awkward movement as he faced a uniformed man. You could tell he was uniformed as he wore navy blue dress pants with black boots. You realised it was a police officer and sighed with a bigger grin on your face from when you started. It was funny because he just appears in front of the officer almost naked, making quite a forfeiting scenario. You heard discussions, but they turned into murmurs as the blood in your head pounded, you must have been hung-over from that toxic drink. Then you stomach began to hurt, well just below your stomach. This pain felt semi familiar, they felt a lot like cramps, only in the uterus which you thought odd, but the pain grew anyhow. You shifted in your sit as they kept on with their discussion but the head ache kept growing as well as a sickening grew in the back of your throat that felt like you were about to vomit.

The pounding in your head felt like the only sound that you heard, the only feeling that you could sense, that and the pain and distaste whelping in your abdomen and throat. Before you knew it, your feet were moving fast infront of you as you leapt out of the car on the opposite side where the Police Officer and Tom stood. You bolted for the waters. Making it there fast, you were just in time as, what felt like litres spill out from inside of you, all unappealing colours. You collapsed on your feet as you held your stomach for comfort, still the pain played in your lower stomach, as well as the pinch inside of you each time you had sex. You felt like your whole body was going to shut down from all the pain you were holding.

You must have blacked out from the pain and sickness, for when you woke for the second time, Tom looked down in your eyes, despair and concern, almost on the verge of tears, and you were too when you witnessed his expression. You smiled weakly and he returned it with a convincing smile, but a tear escaped the corner of his glossy eye as he laughed with a slight whimper “What on Earth are you doing, my dear?” You laughed. Feeling the warmth you didn’t know you were lacking hold on to you so tight in the cool winter air. You trailed your mind toward the sky, still the pain resided in your lower abdomen, and you winced a little as he shifted to pick your body up, but he managed without too much pain. He carried you over to the car as he rubbed your shoulders to keep you warm. You really didn’t mind the cold, but you’d prefer his body heat.

You must have drifted off to sleep for when you awoke for the third time in one day, you were in your own bed. You panicked a bit, not really sure where you were, but relaxed then panicked again when you were worried if anyone saw him carry you in. In only his underwear now that you glanced around the room to see him sitting in a chair beside your bed. When you sat up he snapped his head up, his eyes were a new kind of glossy, the type of glossy where the tears moisten your eyes when you’re on the verge of tears. Before you could say or do anything, he changed from the chair to the bed and grabbed hold of your hands, stroking them as he looked sadly as they moved over each other.

You leaned forward towards him and smiled weakly. He kept his eyes on your hands, and you sat there for a long moment when a drop of liquid appeared and rolled on the palm of your hand. You pulled Tom’s shoulder and he turned willingly the rest of the way. His eyes were red and teary, a trail of moist skin made a line down his face where the tear had journeyed. You felt your eyebrows twitch with despair as he tried to smile. “I’m sorry...” He wiped his hand in the air and looked away but you softly touched his chin on the opposite side of him to turn it back and again, he did so willingly. “What’s wrong?” you tried to reassure but he sobbed quietly in response and looked down to your hand in his. “It’s nothing... I just... Nothing.” You relaxed your body a little and this must have made him feel better as he did the same.

You breathed in deeply and lifted his face to meet yours as you placed your lips over his, feeling like you were tasting the feeling of velvet you leaned over more and fell on top of him as he fell in your bed. You kissed him and kissed him until you could feel his sadness dissipate. And you knew when it did as he traced his hands on your sides to wrap them around like two large snakes around the small of your back. You smiled over the kiss and he managed one as well.

When you pulled away to look into his eyes, there was still a tinge of sadness left in them, so you smiled sweetly and placed another soft kiss over his lips. You could feel him kiss back with so much desperation, feeling like he never wanted to let go, that you could stay like this forever. When you pulled back to move off your bed, he managed to snatch one more kiss when you distanced to sit up and just as you were about to walk around him, he caught your wrist and pulled you into his lap and kissed your lips again. This kiss, you could feel the desperation more clearly, even the sadness seemed to accompany it as he pressed his soft lips into yours, he slid his tongue in to stroke over yours once or twice, and he pulled away. You leapt off him and smiled at him as you pulled the covers with you. You were wearing your garments but it was quite cold as you continued on to the kitchen.

You fixed yourself a coffee, rubbing the sleep from your eyes in between each step of the procedure. It felt good to just relax and not really worry too much of anything. You realised that you mostly felt like this when you were with Tom, but you came back to the thought that he was a teacher, not only that, he was almost twice your age. You twirled the dark liquid with the spoon as you thought to yourself why he didn’t date someone his own age, someone who he could marry, someone who would most likely be better for him. At that moment, you must have zoned out, since you didn’t hear Tom enter the kitchen, or approach you, but when he slipped under the covers from behind you and wrung his arms around you, you were startled at the intrude of thoughts and personal space. He let you have enough space for you to turn around in his arms; you looked up to him and laughed. He interrupted your laugh with a solid kiss. You noticed that he seemed better, that the sadness must have left him, but it seemed to shift from him to you as those thoughts came back as he tapped his kisses over your disappearing smile.

When he pulled back to glance at your face, his smile vanished as well. It wasn’t completely serious, just straight, perhaps a face on the edge of a smile. However you kept a straight face, with extreme effort, everything about him made you want to smile, so you pressed your lips together to force back a giggle you felt form in your chest, and this created butterflies. So, you smiled sheepishly and turned away as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He laughed, grabbed you by the waist and pulled you over his, all the while caressing your neck as you had your face turned the other way to keep serious. He twirled you around, making the blanket tighten around you both, now you couldn’t hold it in, so you let it out and laughed heartedly. You met his eyes, all the guilt that was left there from being a student gone, and that feeling where nothing else mattered came back with his eyes.

His smile was bliss as you met your lips, you closed your eyes as he did the same and set you down on the counter, still you had your legs wrapped around his waist and he leaned in to move his lips and passion deeper into yours. Your hands slipped from his neck, down to his chest and traced over to his back. He sighed at your touch and he began to rock back and forth with each deep kiss. You felt him stiffen underneath his bowtie briefs and your breathing became heavy and fast. He moved his one hand to your lower back to pull you closer and the other helped him lean on the counter. He shifter his jaw so he could gain all the essence of your taste, and he moved his tongue in again and again, stroking and playing with yours, and you responded by moving your hands up through his hair and tugging at the curly red/brown locks of his messy hair. You felt your body become more sensitive as it does when you were in the heat of the moment, you felt each prickle of his scruff scratch you, you felt his fingertips press hard against your lower back, and from your own fingertips, you felt the softness of his messy hair run against the palm of your hands and in between your fingers.

You felt his pace quicken as he breathed more heavily, you could tell he wanted to so bad, to move himself inside you, you could feel his want for you, on table top or bed, it felt like he’d always get his way. So without warning, he pulled your underwear down, moving his lips to your neck and biting as he did; only more harshly, feeling his canines and incisors really claw at your flesh. You sighed at the feeling, the pain seemed to make you feel more alive, you could feel your heart beat pound against your chest and in your stomach, feeling like birds rather than butterflies fly around in your stomach, as they do in large flocks. You swung your head back as he stroked over your warm flesh with his index and middle finger twice, you moaned unexpectedly as he slipped them into you, and you could feel a devilish smile play against your neck. He pulled out then back in, out again and back in, each time going in more harshly than the last.

Now every touch felt so much more acute, the prickle of his scruff pushing through tickled you as his teeth, you could feel leave marks, the sharp pain felt so pleasurable, and his hands pulling you closer and closer. You were driven into ecstasy and you hadn’t realised he stopped with his fingers, but when you did, the immediately feeling of his hard flesh entered as harshly as the pattern from his fingers had. You gasped and moaned, snapping your head forward from the pain of that pinch; you pressed your head into his chest as he towered over you, giving you all of him as he pulled you in closer so he could go deeper. Your hands squeezed with random locks of his short hair in your fingers, he thrust in hard, pulled out slowly and thrust in again. You heard beyond the pounding of your heart in your ears, you heard him grunt as he thrust deeper. You whimpered, not sure if you became weak from the pain or the pleasure, or both.

You were then lifted off the counter and quickly placed on the floor with the bed sheet tangled in between you two. When you were on your back, he grabbed your wrists from the back of his head and slammed them on the floor above your head and thrust again, deeper and harshly. You gasped, desperate for air; he thrust again and again, slamming himself into you. It all seemed like a blur, you didn’t realize that the hot feeling in your stomach had already formed, and it had already burst as the heat overwhelmed your body. Your body felt so numb but so sensitive at the same time, it’s like it belonged to someone else but you could feel everything they were feeling. You felt that pinch again inside of you as he moved inside of you, you wanted him to stop, but you wanted him to keep going. You felt his hot breath burn your neck as he kept his fast, hard pace. You struggled to free your hands but his grip was too strong, you moaned and whimpered, you couldn’t form any words in your mouth, and nothing came to mind to say, so he continued on ever so violently.

This time you felt that bubble of inferno well in your stomach, but this one felt more grand, as if a sun was going to explode in your abdomen, “Ah... Mr. Hiddleston” were the only words that you managed, he moaned with such lust in response, and you could feel yourself tighten around his flesh, or if he was getting stiffer, you actually felt his flesh pulse as it moved further and further into you, you couldn’t describe what it was like, feeling him inside you. At last that feeling of heat overwhelmed your body again and you felt your body streaming with sweat, at the same time you felt that ooze inside you, only it was warm, it was hotter inside you, it felt like all of his body heat was spilling inside you. You moaned as he moaned loudly with a few last strokes of himself, and his pace began to cease.

You were both panting on the floor, sweating, almost completely naked and tangled in your bed sheets. You could hear yourself whimper as he lay on top of you, still inside you, but it felt comfortable in an odd way. You ran your fingers through your now messier hair when he let go of your wrists. After your breathing slowed, he leaned on one of his arms to look over top of you. His eyes almost seemed distant, or victorious, and he smiled sweetly, you widened a grin across your face and ran your fingers through his messy hair now. Feeling the sweat that moistened it, turning it a mahogany colour, not quite as dark as his furniture but close, and it seemed to lighten his eyes, and today you noticed they were slightly greener and lighter. You smiled distantly at this and he narrowed his eyes “What?” with an amused smile, your smile widened and you cocked your head to the side. “Nothing” You simply said, he used his other hand to poke your sides which made you jerk as if you were struck by electricity. You laughed and looked at him with disbelief “Tell me!” You giggled and tried to escape his tickling grasp but he kept you pinned with his waist over yours.

You tried to snatch his wrist but he managed free each time, and instead he clutched yours and pressed them over your head as he did before. The laughing ceased but the smiles stayed as you looked into each other’s eyes with such serene happiness. Then suddenly, that pain came back, that sharp pain in your lower abdomen that made you want to throw up. You winced, trying to mask it that it wasn’t a big deal, but he saw through it and furrowed his brow with concern. You managed a smile but he wasn’t fooled, especially that he ended up in tears last time. He immediately sat up with an arm around you to help you up. You held on to your stomach tightly, he stood up and held an arm out to help you, you took it with grace and he pulled you up with ease and scooped you up like a damsel in distress. He carried you with the bed sheets covering from your chest down, back to your room.

He placed you on the bed and stroked your face as you lay there, helplessly in pain. You smiled but winced almost immediately as another surge of pain waved over your body, but you returned smiling after it had gone away for a bit. He tried to smile down on your face, but you could see his eyes go that glossy again. “Hey...” You grabbed his hand softly “I’ll be alright”, you tried to reassure, you didn’t know what this was, but it seemed like he did. You didn’t want to press him on the matter so you just stroke his hand. You struggled to sit up to face him properly. You cupped his face and smiled more reassuringly, still the pain was there but you hid it enough to have him smile again.

You then heard a car door slam close and you both whipped your head at the window. You then met each other’s eyes with panic in yours but his remained calm. You pushed him off the bed and urged him out, wincing at the pains that shot in your abdomen, you held it as he was about to exit but stopped to make sure you were going to be alright “I’ll be fine! Just... find a way out of here without being seen!” You giggled in whisper. He smiled harmoniously, maybe that you could keep good humour when you were in pain or that this was such a forbidden situation. Instead of leaving, he slipped on his pants and his dress shirt and sat back down. You looked at him with confusion, as he finished buttoning his shirt. “I’m not leaving now... Not while you’re like this.” You smiled even though you didn’t really want to, but you couldn’t help it.

You prepared for the worst when you heard the front screen door open and footsteps approach your room. When the door opened, you both looked at each other in the eye. “Wow... Should we come back then?” You heard Casey’s voice and you looked up with desperation. You smiled with a hopeless twist to it, but she laughed heartedly instead of walking away and entered, then followed Nigel and he giggled like a school girl.

“I was just... Helping her study for English is all...” Tom said with awkward effort. Nigel laughed loudly and Casey joined, “Studying WHAT!? Romeo and Juliet?” You both smile and figured it was kind of like that, but his face turned serious after you winced again, and your friends jerked forward to see if you were okay. When you held your stomach, Nigel and Casey pulled back almost immediately. They looked at each other and you glanced at them with suspicion as did Tom.

Casey looked to Nigel, to Tom and to you and back again, they did that telepathic talk of who should say what, but Casey proceeded to ask the question first “Did you guys...” Tom raised his eyebrows wondering what she was implying, and you sighed, he turned to look at you, you nodded and pressed your lips together. “Did you use a...” You felt your gut drop when you realised what the pain might have been and what she was saying. You didn’t realise but you were holding your breath. You felt Nigel and Casey look at each other, and you knew Tom finally knew what they meant and sighed. “Oh...” He said quietly.


	20. Boxes.

“Well, we can’t be too sure without testing it first.” Casey said. You looked at her with a raised eyebrow, you felt that sharp pain, but it wasn’t as bad as before. “As in...” you trailed and Nigel nodded. You felt a bit hopeful, since the tests could come back negative and it could be something else. You were new to all of this, and now you really wished you had read that book they gave you.

“But if it is, what we’re thinking. What are you planning to do if it comes in positive?” Casey looked at you then to Tom. You could feel the uneasiness when she shifted her gaze to her English teacher. You followed her gaze to Tom, since he was the only legible adult here, hoping he’d come up with something. But then again, this might have been the first time he had to deal with such a situation. He looked confused, unsure of what to say. He managed to relax his body when he did figure something out, but it didn’t help you out too much. “I suppose it’s your body, so... It’s your choice, if worse comes to worse.” You sighed in desperation and held your head in your hands. “I think we should just get the tests and then decide then.” This was your best idea and option at the moment. You leaned back against the headboard of your bed and slumped your shoulders. You cringed a bit when the pain returned; you thought this couldn’t be good if you were pregnant.

The room was silent for a long moment as you all seemed to be lost in thought. It was broken when Casey shifted and breathed out “I suppose we should get some tests then?” Nigel sat up from where he was leaning and was prepared to follow Casey out, but Casey put up her hand “Not you.” Then she looked at Tom, her stare was almost glaring a little relaxed. Tom looked to you nervously and jerked up to follow after her. Before exiting, he gave a final, reassuring glance, you smiled in return and he left.

After you heard a car pull out of the drive way, Nigel jumped on the bed and grasped your hands, you winced a little when the bed shifted under you from the impact and the pain stirred. “SO! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!” You looked at him and his eyes were wide with excitement, you gave him a confused look “Tell you what?” He rolled his eyes and made a ‘tsk’ sound. “What kind of studying you guys were doing?” He asked sarcastically “I swear, sometimes...” He pretended to say to himself. “Oooh! Oh! Ew no!” You laughed. “Come on Tell me!!!” He urged on squeezing your hands with anticipation. “I bet you guys were studying each other’s body, eh?” He winked and you shook your head. “I bet he was teaching you how to ride his English horse?” He stuck out his tongue with a tease; you cringed and smiled at the words “EW! STOP!” you giggled and blushed. “I’ll stop when you tell me!” “What is there to tell!?” You threw your hands up with defeat.

He smiled and shook his head. “You’re such a knob.” He snapped his head back up and shook your shoulders “EVERYTHING! Tell me where you’ve guys had done it, how you guys did it, what was he like—“he gasped with shock “He didn’t blackmail or force you did he?” He narrowed his eyes and you smiled sweetly and shook your head. “Good. But do tell” He cupped his own face with such innocent eyes and you giggled. Just as you were about to speak he perked up and held his wait “Wait! Start from the beginning!” You breathed in deep, trying to recollect everything and began your story. You knew you could trust Nigel with this, you could trust him because you kept his secret of him being gay from grade seven to ten. And so you spilled all the thoughts about Mr. Hiddleston, and you wouldn’t address him as Tom as you told the story, you felt it would be weird, despite the situation you were in now.

The car ride was silent, Tom turned the radio on but Casey turned it off right away. He was actually afraid of her now. She was hostile towards him ever since he started as a sub teacher, and now that he had her friend pregnant (maybe) with his child, he felt even more afraid of her. ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman’s’ he thought as he drove to the drug store.

When they arrived, she jumped out of the car and rushed in, straight to the medical aisle where they kept all the womanly needs stuff. He sighed as he entered the aisle himself, he slipped his hands in his pockets and waddled to her. She looked at various tests and had a couple in her basket already. He looked at a box, and he didn’t realize when he picked it up it was a condom box. ‘Skins’ it wrote on the box in shiny letters. He put it back immediately, dropping another box, upon picking that one up, he hit his head on the shelf and caused a few more to drop. “Ow” he whispered as he collected the boxes with one hand and rubbed his forehead with the other. Casey just looked at him with disbelief in her eyes and continued on looking through the tests.

“It’s a bit late for that isn’t it?” She said dryly. He sighed and managed a nervous smile as he picked up all the boxes. When he stood tall again, he forgot about his height and slammed his head again, into the same shelf. He dropped all the boxes he had in his hand and a few others when the shelf rocked and he snatched it just before it could do more fatal rocks. By now, he managed to drop at least fifteen boxes on the floor. Casey sighed, and he heard under her breath “Jesus... Can’t take you anywhere...” And she continued on, as if she didn’t know him.

He managed to place the boxes back on the shelf without disrupting the rest, and as he did so, he felt his face go hot, the images of the man and the woman on the box repeating themselves over again as he stacked the boxes. He felt his mind go to that place whenever he thought of you, and his pants began to feel too tight.

“You alright sir?” He jumped when he heard the old woman’s voice. He felt ever so more nervous as he held the boxes in his hands, pretending he was going to buy them, finding it too embarrassing that he dropped many more. “No, I—I mean, Yes! I’m fine. Sorry...” He shut his eyes tight, couldn’t bear what look she would give him if she saw the boxes. He held the bridge of his nose in frustration; she looked at the boxes and raised her eyebrows, “I’ll leave you to it then” and she walked off. He leaned against the shelf, still in the frustrated stance and sighed. He felt the shelf lean and he jerked back to catch it. Successful this time he managed not to drop any.

When he opened his eyes again, he searched for Casey at the end of the aisle, he panicked when she wasn’t there and rushed down, still holding on to three boxes ‘Skins’ in his right hand. He finally found her three aisles down, looking at confectionary. He furrowed his brow and approached her. “You left me.” He said simply, she picked up a back of M&M’s and dropped them in her basket, then looked at a bar of Lindt dark chocolate, “Yep. There’s no way in hell I’d want to be around you in public. Especially with your little episode there.” She didn’t look at him, but he didn’t need her to, to tell she was unhappy with him. She placed the dark chocolate back and finally looked at him. “That’s what you’re gonna get?” She didn’t even shift her eyes from his as she said. He began to look confused when he realized he was still holding the boxes in his hand. He thought about putting them down, but realized it was a candy aisle and thought twice. So he just nodded slowly with question on his face if that was the right answer.

She turned away with a blank face. He sighed and followed after her, she whipped around after he made three steps in her direction. “You’re not buying those at the same register as me.” Then she spun back around and proceeded to her register. He sighed again and managed to find another not so busy register 4 down from hers.

The car ride back was as hostile and cold as it was to the shop and when they returned to the house, it seemed even crisper. Just as he approached the house, she slammed him into the brick wall, holding the collar of his shirt and pointing in his face with fierce eyes “Now you listen here!” She hissed quietly “I don’t care that you’re a teacher, I don’t care about your age! But what I do care about is that person in there! And if you do anything to hurt her! In any way! God have mercy on your soul, before I fucking find you. You hear me?” He couldn’t process what he was taking in, she spoke with such ferocity it shocked him. He nodded in understanding even though he was a bit confused himself. He relaxed under her grip “I promise you, I won’t do anything she doesn’t ask me or makes her unhappy.” He raised his hands as if he was being arrest by cops.

There was a moment of her glaring at him before she finally let go. She scared him, and he thought it a bit funny, he could beat up a whole group of men but this girl scared him. He sighed and smiled to himself as she entered the house. He followed after her to meet in her bedroom.

Nigel couldn’t stop smiling when Tom entered, he just looked at him, then to you, and back at Tom again. “Well, we better get going now Casey, I think our company here is overdue!” He hopped off the bed and attempted to push Casey out. “But I just Got B—“ “Out we go!” you laughed, knowing that Nigel wanted more on the matter, so he could leave you two alone. You heard them stumble down the stairs, Casey neglecting and arguing the sudden departure. But before she could have her say, the car had already started and left with her in it.

You looked to Tom and smiled, a little embarrassed of your friends. He dazed out the window with a soft smile playing on his lips. “They care deeply about you...” It almost sounded like a question, so you sighed happily in response. “Yeah...” He looked at you with his eyes still in a daze. He leaned over you, stroking your face with his thumb as he barely cupped your face. He craned down and kissed you lips fully, he pressed them forward, insisting you lean back and you did, falling into your bed, his lips stayed on yours as he followed after you. He moved his lips away just enough to skim yours as he whispered “Where were we?” You smiled and kissed again, tracing your fingers on his forearms then to his chest then to the bottom of his shirt to tug it off. “I remember now...” He said lustful, with a purr in his chest in between a long kiss. He removed his shirt and slid over top of you, feeling his body rock over you with your own in unison. His body was so hot against yours, his kisses so passionate and his touches so precise as his hand ran through your hair and the other cupping your face gently and stroking your cheek with his thumb.

Your own hands traced his lean muscles on his back, then up, and around to his neck, pulling his jaw deeper into the kisses, and feeling his stubble tickle you and his tongue enter again. Then your hands journeyed to his hair, tangled in his short curls. You could feel him stiffen against you as he rocked and you smiled underneath the kiss. He smiled in turn. He moved his hands to lean himself over top of you, pressing his groin against yours, with your legs wrapped around him. He laughed and said “I suppose we should take a break.” You laughed and moved your hands from his waist to his v line and tugged at the top of his pants lightly, but just enough to rile him up. He smiled and looked to your hands. “Yes. We should.” You smiled evilly. He narrowed his eyes when he met yours and laughed “Now, that’s not fair...” You giggled in response and slammed his lips over yours as he leaned back down.

For an hour or so, you continued this, until the sky fell dark and you both drifted to sleep, caressing each other, indulging in each other’s body heat and smell.

“Goodnight my love...” You heard last and smiled against his chest, listening to his heart beat and the sound of the cold wind outside.


	21. Itch.

It was still dark out when you woke, you thought that you might have woken up in the middle of the night and you dreaded the idea, but you looked to the clock beside your bed and sighed with a bit of relief. 6:17 A.M. it shone with red colours. The wind was howling outside, this blankly reminded you it was cold, however you kept warm with Tom’s body so close to you. You heard his heart beat, so even under his chest. Your breathing was almost in synch with his when your head moved with his chest. The pain in your stomach almost subsided completely, but there was a little bite when you shifted to remove yourself from the bed. You stretched your arms out and stomach as you reached up. The pain came back but only briefly as your abdomen stretched out. You rubbed your lower stomach at bit at the pain. Then without thinking, as it was part of your regime, you moved to the bathroom to take a morning shower, to help you wake up and wash away the smell of sweat.

As you showered, you stood in the hot water, contemplating the idea that you are most likely pregnant. Another hopeful thought came into your head, you hope for the pain to be anything but pregnancy, you looked back over yesterday how he had you on the floor, that time, he was much more rougher, it seemed he just wanted his way, but left enough considerations not to damage you too much. You smiled at the thought of pushing himself hard into you, his teeth biting into your neck, all the pain and pleasure he gave you. You lapsed over these thoughts again and again, and you felt your flesh throb down below, so you did what you wouldn’t normally do when these thoughts came to mind. What you normally did was just swiping these thoughts away without a second one, but this time, you moved your hand downward, stroking your fingers along your skin on the way down.

Your breathing became deep and felt as if it was insignificant, as if this touch is what was going to keep you alive. But just before you were feeling yourself, you stopped. You took a deep breath and continued to shower as if those thoughts or your intention had never occurred.

Your shower must have been a good long hour before you got out. Your fingers were going prune like, but also the whole bathroom looked like a scene from the movie The Mist. You crooked a smile and grabbed your almost damp towel and dried yourself. When you wrapped the towel around most of your body, you wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror and looked into your eyes reflection. You sighed with a little despair, still overlapping on the most probable idea that you were pregnant. At that thought, you were reminded to use the tests. You rummaged through your drawers looking for them. When you opened the bottom drawer of the bathroom sink, you smiled and laughed at how many were there. “Wow Casey, you really want to make sure of it.” You jested to yourself upon grabbing a few.

You removed your towel and sat on the toilet, you cringed at the idea of having to pee on a stupid stick to tell if you were pregnant or not, but you supposed it was better than waiting another couple of months if a lump would form, so you waited patiently until you could go. And just as you were about do your duty, you remembered you hated using the toilet naked, and you sighed.

Finally, you’d done everything the box had instructed and you waited for the results to show. There was stillness in the air despite the small floating droplets of water moving through the atmosphere like lost flies. Then, a mark appeared. Desperate, you tried the test again, waited those long 10 seconds for the result to appear, and it reliable did. You sighed and tried one last time “Third time lucky...” You looked at the stick, pressing your lips in empty hope.

“Shit...”

When Tom woke, he was colder than he had anticipated; he looked over to see that the bed was empty and answered his unspoken question. Dawn was just breaking in through the window, the faint light of the sun blotted out by heavy clouds. He looked to the alarm and it began to croak. He tapped the button which assumed it to go silent until the next morning. He examined it with tired heavy eye lids; it took him a long second to process what it shone with red letters, 6:30 A.M. He laid his head back in the stiff pillow and sighed, crossing his arms behind his head.

He remembered his dream from last night and felt his mouth pull with a smile. He had dreamt of you. He dreamt you whimpering under his touch, his grasp, his flesh entering your body; he had dreamt you sitting on his lap, rocking over his flesh, moving forward and backward with a rhythm he’d love to play with. Tom could feel his blood rush, his flesh getting hot. So he sat up, swinging his legs off the bed along with the sheets to his side. He’d hoped this would cool him, but he still felt an untouchable itch. Well, he could touch it but it would never really go away. It was an urge he felt all the time, a greedy, violent, hungry urge that only you could satisfy, but each time he had his fill, only hours, not even that, moments later the itch would come back.

He sighed as he tilted his head back and breathed out lustfully, he moved his hand downward, feeling his hard flesh stir underneath the material of his pants. He stood up and used one hand to lean against the wall; his other unzipped his pants and moved in to grab himself. He sighed with the same lustful breath, indulging in the feeling of the strokes he did himself but imagined you. He felt his skin tighten around his hard flesh as it throbbed from the yearning, he stroked, and stroked, pressing down with his thumb, trying to mimic what you felt like. His breathing deepened as he stroked harder and faster. All the while he imagined you, which wasn’t much hard, but he also imagined giving it to you roughly, fast, and without mercy, if you begged, he would only continue on, he would make you beg and beg, he would imagine caressing your breasts, as he slammed himself into you further, and of course, you would cum long before he would, but he’d make you do it again, and again until he did. He would make sure of it.

He felt his flesh stiffen until it was almost hard as a rock; he knew he was on the verge of exploding. But his thoughts were still lost with you. Only these thoughts were some other side of him he didn’t like expressing too much, ‘Oh how’d I fuck you and fuck you until we were both too exhausted. I’d make you scream my name, beg for mercy, have you tied up until I’d be satisfied.’ These thoughts seem to make him even harder, and he was just about ready to let it go. Oh he was so close, with these thoughts in mind would think nothing could stop him from letting it spill. When suddenly, a loud croaking broke his thoughts, watching them shatter like pieces of glass falling to the ground, he jumped and twitched in the direction of the sound.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, zipping himself to norm as he approached the alarm clock. He knew he put it on snooze and slammed on the button that read ‘OFF’, in large capital. He heard the click of the door and jumped at you entering with just the towel on. You smiled and he stared with a mouth half open, you imagined he was picturing doing something while you were in that towel, or out of it. You saw his face gradually turn red and you looked at him with confusion. He laughed to himself “Funny, I was thinking about you” He stood up properly, making him look unfit to stand under a normal roof, he was much too tall. He approached you with a few long strides, towering over you, you felt your face grow hot as he craned his neck lower and walked closer, having you walk backwards, directing you to your bed.

You plopped yourself on your bed and leaned on your forearms as he leaned closer, you felt his hot breath over powering yours as his lips neared your own. But just as he was about to plant a kiss, you felt his fingers slip under your towel, not quite touching you, but you felt his hand lift it a bit. You tried to distract him, “The tests were uhm, positive” you barely and breathlessly managed to say. He responded with a distracted “mmm...?” he neared you lips, it felt like he skimmed his with yours, but it was his breath. Burning your skin he neared closer and closer, and his hand did likewise.

“Maybe we should...” You tried to scoot away from him but your body tried to stop you, you managed to pull your head back further, enough, anyway, to force more uncertain words. “We should...” Another heavy breath with these words. “...Take a break from...” His lips finally met yours, and you felt like a fool for giving in to such actions, but your body yearned for him, it screamed for him, god knows it does when he’s giving to you. However, all thoughts we snatched away when his tongue stroke over your and his fingers did the same simultaneously. He pulled his lips back an inch from yours but his fingers remained an even pattern, going up and down, his index and middle finger going in every right spot at the right pressure at the right time. You leaned your head back, feeling him with such steady, even and strong hands. And he wasn’t going to show you any mercy, you knew it. You felt it.

He was harsh with his strikes as he was yesterday. You were startled when he kissed you so gently on your throat and side of your neck, it went against his hard rhythm, but it felt so good, so gently up top but so rough down below. He pulled back slightly again, looking you in the eye this time, his eyes looked distant with the minimal light flushing in. “from this?” You looked at him confused but smiled sheepishly when you remembered. When you laughed, a bit flustered, he moved his way down on to his knees, he swung one of his one shoulder and the other on his other, he stood up slightly and smiled an evil, wolfish grin. You must have looked a bit scared or nervous for when you shifted, his smile widened. He reached down into his pants as he approached his mouth to your soft flesh.

He used his tongue first, feeling your opening a little then slipping it up, playing with you a bit then slipping back down. You threw your head back with that feeling, it felt so lush, so... Wet! He licked more harshly now, using his tongue there as he would in your mouth, that rough play. You moaned and you could feel his smile twist on his mouth against your flesh. You felt him rock a little, and you hadn’t realised he was stroking himself with his hand as the other held on to your thigh. He entered his tongue inside you, licking you like you were dripping ice cream. You moaned again, but louder this time, you must have said something on the lines of “Oh yes” or “Oh God” because his chuckle tickled you with his mixture of stubble. You moaned again, trying to use one hand to cease this amazing feeling but stopped it as you wanted it to keep going. So you placed your knuckle in your mouth to stop a scream escaping your mouth and you whimpered.

You heard him begin to grunt when you noticed he stroked harder and faster, roughening the rhythm, but his tongue kept its caressing movements. You arched your back, wanting him to do more, and you got an immediate response, feeling a bit surprised as he nibbled on you a little bit almost in a ‘Naughty, don’t do that’ or ‘Don’t be too greedy’ manner. You smiled and moaned. And there it was, that hot pit in your stomach again, and he must have known for when he moved his hand from your thigh, it was as if he knew exactly where to touch as he slithered it downward, or upward, on your body, cupping your breast then using his thumb to play with the peaks of your breast. You arched your back again, and again, he responded with a bite, “ah... i’m sorry Mr. Hiddleston” You said breathlessly. That hot pit in your stomach exploded, like all the butterflies suddenly combusted in balls of hellish flame and the heat waved over your numb body, you sighed with the words “ah, Mr. Hiddleston...” escaping your lips again.

He must have lost it at that, for you noticed that his stroking slowed and he titled his head back, leaning a bit forward. He sighed as his head flipped back and moved his hand back to your thigh. He did a few last strokes before he finally came to a stop. He set you down properly and climbed over you, leaning on his hands to keep him up. He smiled with such victory and a glint of viciousness in his eyes “Are you sure you want to take a break from that?” You laughed. You grabbed him just below his ears and pulled him close to whisper “They’re positive by the way...” You weren’t exactly sure how he was going to react, but when he pulled away, his smile changed from victorious, so one of sincerity and his eyes softened. You managed to reflect his smile, but you were still hesitant of this all. You weren’t ready for this kind of thing, but with him, you didn’t really have a worry about it.

You tapped his chest and he kept on smiling and staring at you. You tilted your head to ponder in his shiny eyes and sighed. When you just remembered what the day was, Monday. The start of a new school week. You raised your eyebrows “Should we get ready for school then?” You found it a bit comically, and he did as well when he reacted right away with a wicked grin “Right. Is it alright if I use the shower? You seemed to have made a mess of me.” He winked at you and you shook your head as he stood up and collected his belongings, you propped yourself on your elbows again “Hey, that was all you” you reminded him, “And why should I? I love it when you get al sweaty and veiny.” He raised a single eyebrow with a devilish grin “Oh really?” He began to approach you again, as he readied to climb over you again like an animal. You pointed to the door and crossed your legs “There’s a spare tooth brush in the shower, I’m pretty sure...” he made a face as if he became wounded at your words and exited your room. You yourself got ready for school.


	22. Statues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it's been a while since i posted the last chapter or even updated, buuuuuuttt, here i am again!

Today he insisted on giving you a ride to school, you didn’t decline since he was already there, but you asked if you could get dropped off near, just for precautions. When you finally arrived after walking two blocks, you noticed the pain had almost gone completely away, there was only a minor head ache with the nauseating feeling. You met your friends at your locker and they only looked at you with wide grins, well, Nigel did anyhow. Casey only had a smile that you never really seen before, only on occasions where she knew you were hiding something. You sighed and told them the verdict. You were pregnant. You couldn’t even believe it yourself as the words left your mouth in a whisper.

Nigel’s face had a gaping hole in it; he desperately wanted to scream but was held back. Instead he jumped and slapped your arm repeatedly. Casey let go of a long breath, she almost knew how you felt, overwhelmed. After that, you proceeded the day normally, only to be wary that you had English last, but before that, chemistry.

After a long silent lunch among your small group, you and Casey moved to Chemistry. It was silent walk between you two, and you felt a cold air change from her to you and back again. You wanted to say something, anything really; a dry joke about all this, or maybe even a judgment, and you just wanted her to talk to you again. But you proceeded with silence. You were surprised at the sudden touch of her hand tangling itself with yours. You looked to your hands and to her face and she smiled warmly. “I’ll always be by your side. No matter.” You returned the smile with gratitude and jumped on her with a large hug.

\---

Soon enough, it was fairly normal between you two, you were giggling when Mrs. O’Hare had her back turned over ridiculous things. But you laughed the most about the whole situation; this made you feel warm, distant from reality. Stopping for a little bit when the teacher turned to give you a condescending look that said ‘do your work’, she whispered the incident in the drug store and you couldn’t help but snort a laugh. Mrs. O’Hare turned around immediately and pointed to you specifically “After class!” she almost yelled. At that, you tried to force your smile and giggling away. Casey shoved you and you returned to your work.

At the end of the period, you took your time packing your books away so that the whole class left before the teacher could start yelling at you. Instead, as you approached her, she sighed, exasperated. “I know the exams are almost over, but you need to focus more. You have such potential” She looked at you with desperation, she was trying so hard to get her point across, it was definitely over the line and into your head, but you looked guiltily away when you heard the word ‘potential’. ‘Not anymore with this thing...’ you thought to yourself. You tightened the grip on your books over your chest and she sighed once more. She pushed off the desk she was leaning on and packed her own books “And about Mr. Hiddleston...” You snapped your head up when her words, hurling at you. ‘Did she know? Oh god... what would she say—Think—DO!?’ your thoughts were racing like a subway train. “You mustn’t be too hard on him, he’s new, and making him stay after school for your detentions puts a strain on teachers you know.” You breathed out calmly when you figured she knew nothing of it, but you couldn’t help at her words ‘too hard on him’, to laugh slightly.

You nodded slowly and she raised an eyebrow but smiled sweetly afterward. “Good. Now hurry along and don’t be a brat” You returned the smile and rushed out. You were now a good five minutes late to the next class, which you forgot what you had. Once you checked, you winced a little when you realised you had English. “Oh boy...” You sighed to yourself. ‘Sorry, Mrs. O’Hare, but he’s gonna be giving me another detention whether I or you like it or not.’ You thought comically. You could already foresee he was going to make you stay after class for being late, by now 7 minutes.

\---

When you entered, all eyes left their work and glanced at you for short seconds then back to their papers. You sighed and approached the teachers’ desk, you didn’t dare make eye contact with Nigel and especially not Casey in case of certain looks would be exchanged. You even tried not to look at Mr. Hiddleston as you approached, but just as you were about to turn away after he had written down a detention in your school agenda, your eyes caught each other, and you noticed he had a glee in his eyes, he was on the verge of smiling.

At that moment, you knew what he was intending and you forced back a sinister smile on your way to your seat. You looked to Casey as you plopped down and she gave you a shake of the head with a chump smile. You placed your eyes on your work and it was pretty quiet from there on. Throughout the class, you felt Mr. Hiddlestons’ gaze on you numerous times, when you glanced up he would smile sheepishly and look away fast before anyone would notice. You wondered what he might be thinking as he would look at you, you just smiled at all the devious things and swapped those thoughts to gaze out the window and become entranced. You noticed it was snowing now but thought nothing of it.

\---

The period was almost at an end and the rest of the class started to get louder as the bell approached. Finally when it came, everybody rushed out, except for Casey, Nigel and you who took your time packing. You conversed of the little things as you always did, glancing at Mr. Hiddleston a few times in between looking at your friends. Then a silence hung, a long awkward silence and your friends looked at you with a forced back smile. Then they quickly hurried out and you chuckled at what they could be thinking, which you then turned to Tom as he leaned against the front desk. He laughed softly as you finally met his glossy eyes with your own.

He pushed off the desk and waltzed toward you, all the while as you shuffled slyly backwards to tease. Unfortunately for you, it didn’t last long as desk obstructed your path and he leaned closer, his arms trapping you as they leaned on the desk on either side of you. He smiled as he hunched his shoulders so he was almost at eye level. You couldn’t stop smiling to yourself, his scent was strong, and his heat was outstanding, especially when it was so cold around you two. You moved your head shyly to the side and he chuckled. You could feel the rumble in his chest, as it echoed in yours; feeling like a heavy ritual drum playing, in a sense, this situation was indeed a ritual. After school detentions between you two, tense air between the both of you at the thought of being caught out any second by Mrs. O’Hare as she was always the last one to leave the school.

You sighed and laughed as well, meeting your gaze with his that kept his fixed on you. It felt easier between you two, like this was so natural. You grasped the back of his neck so gently and pulled him closer, mixing his soft lips with yours, feeling his hot breath escaping his body as he leaned his body against yours, sighing with the feeling of you and him in such a bliss of a moment. You managed to pull him away a bit to breathe again, noticing that he was still lost in your presence as he held his eyes close. Then you met your lips again, just a soft touch. Like all the other times, each kiss of the moment felt so different. You slid your fingertips over his skin tracing to his jaw line, feeling the prickle of his stubble, feeling his bone structure, feeling how the muscles under his skin shifted when he moved his lips with yours. You smiled under the kiss and he returned it with the same and a chuckle.

When you parted lips he opened his eyes to reveal his glossy blue orbs. Shimmering in the white light that poured in through the high windows, you looked deep into them; you acknowledged the smile that churned in his face as you became lost in his colour. Finally, coming back to reality, you shook your eyes from his and ducked under his long arms and twisted around his slender body. Just at the same moment, your phone vibrated with a text and you winked and smiled mischievously at him when you slowly backed away to look at your text message.

Your face dropped into a frown when you read it and who it was from. ‘Mother’, you sighed and proceeded to read the small sentence. ‘Coming around in ten. Fix yourself up for Michael’. You gritted your teeth slightly as you remembered the last discussion you had with her, she was adamant on you marrying this guy to join corporal parties, but you were still completely furious at her for forcing you into marriage. Who wouldn’t be? You quickly texted back, and hoped it would interrupt her visit with ‘In detention. Sorry for inconvenience’ You felt a bitter smile cross your lips as you sent it, even heard your voice as it poisoned your normal tone with hate. You dropped your hands to your side, averting your attention back to Tom, who leaned with such a sly posture against a desk. He half smiled with raised eyebrows. You laughed, realising that he witnessed your bitter, hateful smile and leaned against a desk opposite of the room, facing him and smiled shyly, forcing your eyes to the floor.

You didn’t look up when he pushed off the desk, but you could see from the rim of your eyes the grace he had when he moved, as he strutted towards you with hands in his pockets. You heard the rumble in his chest as he chuckled and removed his hand from his pocket to play with his bottom lip with his thumb. “Should I ask or...?” you laughed a little bit, trying to conceal a little embarrassment but was unsuccessful, finally he reached you and held your chin lightly to pull it to face him, capturing your attention in his eyes again. You smiled peacefully and he searched your face for some hidden message that you tried to hide. You noticed he was preparing to pose a question that would challenge you to answer, but before he could, you quickly snapped to your toes and pressed your lips to his, sliding your hands up to grasp his neck to pull him in.

He immediately dropped the thought, you assumed anyhow, and he traced over your curves of your hips and pulled you close, shifting his jaw so he could taste more of you. You let out a long breath as he moved from your lips to your neck, indulging in your aroma as well as taste, you felt like you were lying in a cloud when he caressed your neck. In response, you entangled your finger in his red/brown hair, pulling him closer, breathing heavier when his groin grazed yours, feeling it harden as he kept track of your breathing pattern when you leaned your head against his. He pressed you harder against the desk, moving his hand to the small of your back and pushed his hips against yours, so you could feel just how hard he was getting. You moaned in reaction, and he responded with his other hand sliding on your thighs and pushing your skirt up. Your breathing became heavier as his fingertips raised goose bumps coursing over your skin as it approached its destination.

You wanted him to proceed so badly, but as soon as you felt the vibration of your phone, he stopped his movement, and you held your breath. You looked at the contact. ‘Mother’. You sighed in exasperation and read the message ‘Already arranged with Mrs. O’Hare to dismiss you now.’ You furrowed your brow with confusion when you read it, still clutching to each other like a marble statue of two beings of love entwined. Suddenly, a pitched gasp struck the cold air and you both snapped your heads to the door. Panic rose in our throat and felt your face burning red with embarrassment, you could even feel Mr. Hiddleston’s body tense.

Mrs. O’Hare stood at the door, dainty hand held to her mouth, which protruded from being covered with a large ‘o’, her blue eyes stuck in shock. You pursed your lips and looked down, you thought of slipping your hands away from Mr. Hiddleston, but the point was probably mute by now. So you both stood there, for what felt like centuries, like a statue of two lovers twisted together by cruel fate.


	23. Visit.

Mrs. O’Hare Spun from the door way and made her way down the hall quickly, at that moment, you both snapped away from each other. You looked to him but his eyes were on his shoes and his hands in his pockets, he pursed his lips in anticipation. When he finally met your worried gaze he creased his brow with despair. You sighed, then you felt that the only thing to do now was to chase her down and beg she doesn’t tell. And so you shot out the room.

“Mrs’ O’Hare!” You called, numerous times but she did not turn, just kept on frantically pacing down the hall. You quickened your already pace and decided to just run to her instead. Finally reaching her you grasped her shoulder and she spun at last, only with a look of disbelief. She shook her head, trying to figure some equation out that kept going wrong but she seemed to never find the answer. “Please... Mrs. O’Hare—“ you started but she shook her head again and threw her hands in the air and turned around again.

“Please! Margery!” You pleaded and grabbed her shoulder again. She looked at you again, for a long moment pain seemed to course through her dainty face. Then finally she spoke “I don’t know what to say to you... I-I’m Completely shaken by what I just saw! You...”, She babbled and finally, ceased and sighed. She relaxed all her body but didn’t meet your eyes again. You felt ashamed that she didn’t and looked away from hers, feeling the guilt that should have been there all along when you started this. “Your mother called...” A still silence hung between you two. The one person who ever felt like a real mother to you now couldn’t even look you in the eye, not only that, but when she said those words, ‘Your Mother’, it shot a hole through your chest as you stood there.

\---

She offered you a ride back to your house, and you felt you were obligated to say yes. So there you were, in the passenger seat of the one person you thought you could never really disappoint. Your felt stiff as a statue, and you had a trembling feeling that you would crumble into ruin at any moment without your partner help supporting you. You feared that once she said something, you would be sucked into the dark hole in your chest, but you also felt the hole grow as the short travel to your house grew more silent.

When you finally arrived, you removed your seat belt and was just on the door when she touched your shoulder ever so slightly, it almost felt like she didn’t want to be felt. You turned to see her staring at the floor. At last the silence was broken when she breathed in sharp, removed her gaze from her feet to the front window and spoke in a soft tone, like a mother would “I never would have guessed...” She struggled to project her voice. She shook her head and looked at you, you expected a condescending look but to your surprise, it was one of understanding, your emotions stirred at this. She looked down again, never meeting your eyes as she spoke “I will not speak of this to anyone... Really there’s no point since you only have a few weeks, barely. But promise me this”. You kept your eyes on her with great concern, and when she finally met yours “Don’t get anymore detentions.” A silence hung and her words were cut off so short by the quiet. You both simultaneously laughed and began to cry. You leaned over and gave her a wide hug and whispered “Thank you...” When you exit the car, you gave her one last happy smile with tears still streaming.

\---

Now it was the moment of dread. Your mother was inside with Michael. You gave a long ‘Huff’ and walked to your door, which it did not feel like as two strangers, were somewhere inside. You were ready to open the door when Michael opened the door and was about ready to exit. He slammed into you and almost fell over top of you, until he caught his balance and kept hold of you. You hung there for a moment and quickly stood, feeling an awkward crawl of air, you apologized even more awkwardly “Sorry Micheal”, “Hey!”. Silence.

You burst the awkward tension and proceeded with a jerk of the body inside and he continued walking towards his car, you turned to give him one last look and he gave a half smile and the same effort for a wave. You returned the with minimal effort for a smile and sighed. You could tell it was going to be an indifferent relationship, maybe he wouldn’t even mind that you would sleep with Tom and you wouldn’t care that he’d sleep with other girls? But you doubted the possibility once you heard your mother cough to get your attention. You looked at her with spiteful eyes but her gaze kept blank. It was odd how closely you both resembled, almost twins from different eras, most times you wondered if you were a clone baby.

You proceeded to the kitchen without a second glance to her and prepared a cup of Jasmine tea. You heard your mother grunt at your choice but never turned to look at her. “Good change, I could see your teeth starting to yellow. Micheal wouldn’t want that.” You ceased pouring the hot water into the cup and slammed the jug back on the stovetop. You clenched your jaw, but still you never looked at her. “You know why Micheal was over?” You gave her a silence, a cold, dead silence. “Very well... We were discussing matters of the wedding. It’s going to be moderate, just close relatives of ours will be there. No friends of yours shall attend. Especially that Godforsaken Casey, the freak...” She trailed, she definitely meant for you to hear her last words.

You shook your head and felt that rage bubble again. You grabbed the mug tight, felt your hand go numb as anger burned behind your eyes., and threw it across the room. The hot water scolded you immediately but you didn’t feel it, you just felt numb. Even the screams of frustration seemed distant to you. “I’ve HAD IT! YOU FUCKING BITCH!” At last you looked to her, she looked almost surprised at what you’ve done, but still she seemed more calm than ever. “You’re just SO--!” you couldn’t conjure the words to fit a description of her. She cocked your head to you with a smug blank look, and you felt regret of not throwing the mug at her face, burning it as it had burnt you, as the fury inside you just wanted to escape with violent lashes toward everybody. “Inconsiderate?” she suggested. You grimaced at her words, she felt no remorse as she said them and this made you even more infuriated, you gritted your teeth as he hissed in cool air try and calm that nerve that kept burning in your stomach that just wanted you to end it with that knife on the kitchen counter.

“Yeah, Inconsiderate—Abhorrent, fucking repugnant! You’re just a... A TOTAL BITCH!” you screamed, still no word quite fit the feeling of all this anger towards her, and all she did was nod them off like she was called that before. “I just don’t know how to deal with you, it’s like you feel nothing, you really are nothing ...to me! To anyone! I wonder, is that why my father left? Because you just some fucking slab of ice that got pregnant by accident or were you raped by some head office jack ass and promised you some place high up or did your life feel empty without something to pass on all your achievement to by getting a donor? WHICH IS IT!? ‘cause I honestly feel like it was all three!” You were now almost on the verge of panting, and still she seemed composed. Before she spoke, she breathed in deep and looked around as she leaned on a chair. “Are you done?” she asked, she left a short silence and hissed in air and spoke “I found pregnancy tests on the counter in the bathroom.” She spoke as if she were a cop finding drugs on a criminal. All you could do was laugh in response, a desperate laugh, all the air was out of your chest and everything felt so, numb, so distant, just unlike reality.

You ran your hands through your hair and she looked at her nails as she began interrogation “Is it Micheal’s?” When you both met eyes, there was a silence, you searched for a lie to answer carefully, to protect Tom, but then you realized that you even slept with Micheal, which it even well could be. “Yes...” You struggled with the word, since you didn’t know if it was a lie or not. “Does he—“”No. I threw them out before he could see.” You nodded as she answered your unfinished question. She laughed the same way you laughed, desperate. “Seems like you’re no worse than me.” You could hear a tremble come from her tone as she walked away, you tried to see her face as she exited through the door but you caught nothing. Was she crying? Was she really crying?

You were completely rocked by what you had just thought you had witnessed. But why? And before you could react properly to her reaction, she was out the drive way and gone. You rushed to the front window and caught the shortest glimpse of your mother holding a hand to her mouth and a weeping look crush her composed, blank face as she sped down the street to her job. “Huh...” you said to yourself in the silence of your home.

\---

It was just past seven o’clock and you had just finished a nice long shower. You were sitting in your pajamas watching American Horror Story, but your mind was still visiting that scene where you witnessed your mother crying. You bit your lip with confusion, and suddenly, that pain from the morning after you and Tom had gone dancing had come back. If you’ve ever been stabbed, that’s what the feeling was like; you squeezed the sheets underneath your hands and curled in a fetal position. It hurt and all you could do was endure. You wish Tom was there to comfort, but alas, you couldn’t stand the sight of him with the guilt that this may not even be his child.

\---

When you awoke, you called to your school sick, which wasn’t a lie, there was something wrong with it, especially with the passing of a couple of weeks after your first time with Tom, whom didn’t fail with his climax. So you decided to visit a doctor for it. And now you were standing outside Miss Pritchard’s office. It was daunting when you walked into the examination room, with the chair that would spread your legs so someone could examine you inside. You began to feel queasy at the thoughts and you were ready to turn and when you heard the middle aged doctor enter with a friendly greeting. You explained the problem and she smiled with a reassuring and understanding smile. “Alright. Let’s take a look.” You winced at the words and she laughed upon handing you light mint blue gown.

When you sat on the chair, your body felt so tense and stiff that you felt like another chair on top of the one you were on now. “Just relax and I’ll count down until I start, alright?” her voice was soothing but still you felt scared at anything she might have to say about the situation. She smoothed lubricant over your abdomen and placed the ultrasound device over the jelly. It was cold and really couldn’t believe you were here. She looked at the machine and pressed buttons to capture the images, all along her face blank.

After a good fifteen minutes of this, she finally caught your eyes. She breathed in deep, and the only expression you could gain from her was sadness. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and sighed. You both looked down when she finally made her words voiced “It’s uhm... It’s not going to survive the pregnancy. In a couple of weeks, you’re going to feel a lot of pain, but that’s just the Foetus dying, after that come and see me again and we’ll remove it...” All the noise seemed to blur out. You weren’t sure how to feel. You felt relieved, but, felt like a piece of you seemed to be missing. It felt, empty.

You just nodded frantically and looked up. You wanted to ask so many questions at that moment, you wanted to say so much, but no words came out. All you felt was the movement of your lips with someone’s voice just saying “Ok.”

After she said it was alright for you to go, you slipped back into your clothes and exit the building into a cold, snowy day. You pushed your headphones in, and of course, the first song that comes on when you pressed shuffle was Where Is My Mind by Yoav. You wanted to laughed, but a pathetic chuckle escaped. You felt your knees buckle and you collapsed to the snow covered sidewalk and wept. Nothing felt real anymore. You just... you felt like giving up. You didn’t really want any of this. You just wanted to slip away, slip to nothingness. You lay on the concrete; the darkness of the clouds seemed to hang lower as your own cries seemed to mute. A lady had come and touched your shoulder but you felt nothing. All your emotions just plummeted into an abyss.

You felt the lady’s presence leave as a warmer presence lifted you; it was strong as it hoisted you over his hips and carried you like a child to a car. He must have known you as you would’ve struggled, but you recognised his scent. You felt a rumble come from his chest, but heard nothing as everything felt toned out. And you drifted when he sat you down on the seat. You closed your eyes, and sleep came to you. It was a relief as your eyes stung from all the tears.


	24. Familiar.

When you opened your eyes, it wasn’t a familiar car, in fact it wasn’t a car at all, and it was Peter’s truck. You hissed in cold air to turn and see Casey’s brother driving with a stern look across his rugged face, did he ever look like Casey when she was angry. He kept his eyes on the road and clenched his jaw, “You alright?” he had finally said out of the silence. You nodded, and reassured you were fine. Another long silence dragged until he dragged in a breath and looked to you “What were you doing outside of a pregnancy and heart disease clinic?” His eyes were sincere, like Casey’s. But his body was tense as his hand squeezed the steering wheel. You hesitated to answer; he scared you, not like a crazed possessive man, but as a brother, you were afraid of disappointing him, afraid that he might judge you.

He returned his gaze out the window; he must have got the idea that he was making you wary so he tried to relax himself to let you as well. “Well, if you’re worried about your heart, you shouldn’t drink with my sister.” He smiled, and you shared it with a small laugh. You looked to your fingers as you fidgeted them and finally spoke. “No. I.. Uh.. I’m, well, depending on how you look at it, pregnant.” You felt your hands shake as you spoke. You saw him give you a quick glance. Another strong, suffocating silence. He breathed in again and spoke with a soft tone “What does it mean when you say ‘Depending on how you look at it?’” You looked at him with raised eyebrows on how to try and tell him. “Well... uh... I’m pregnant, but the foetus won’t make it passed a couple weeks.” Again your hands trembling.

He nodded, and shifted in his seat. “well... You’re too young anyhow. So who’s the dad?” You almost choked at the question. ‘oh boy... how to get out of this one’ you thought with panic. You began to scratch your palms, and you felt him glance quickly. “Were you raped!?” he asked, rage filled his voice to the brim. “I swear to you I will beat him bloody if he—“ You raised a hand and shook your head. “No... Uhm... It’s complicated.” You spoke softly, as if he were victim. He furrowed his brow at your gesture. “Complicated?”. You pursed your lips and sighed “Yeah...” he gave you a look and you explained the whole thing.

\---

After you had explained, he nodded with understanding. He said nothing and he continued nodding. “If that’s what a Red hair can do then damn” he jested and you laughed, hitting his arm lightly. He laughed along and you both drove on in silence as the snow hit the windshield..

You bit your lip as that all too familiar pain came back and winced when it grew. You raised yourself in your seat but it didn’t do too much to relieve the pain. You grunted as it became worse. “You alright?” he asked, concerned. “I’ll be fine... it’s nothing...” You tried to life, but obviously it wasn’t very convincing as you hissed from the pain. “Ah..” you cried out. You felt him look at you with panic, “Yeah, of course it’s nothing” he said with sarcasm. “Do you need to go to the hospital? Is there somewhere...” his words were drained out as the pain was the only thing you unwillingly focused on.

You heard Peter call your name, but you drifted from the pain, from consciousness.

\---

When you awoke, you were somewhere familiar. The lighting was grey and sharp with mahogany wood furnishing. You blinked a few times to adjust your eyes and they still stung from before. You lifter yourself up, yes the bed was definitely familiar. You were at Tom’s place. You looked around for him but found Casey and Peter standing over the bed., which made you feel smaller.

You brought your knees to your chest and hugged them for comfort in the cold air and looked to them with a confused look. You heard the clinking of cups and you all looked as Tom pushed the door open with his shoulder. He smiled, and then winced as the hot water from a mug spilled over and scolded him. You smiled at the thought of being scolded by hot water for a different reason.

“We thought it would be better for you to come here then to your house... because of well...” Peter began and motioned to you as your current state. You looked to Casey and she shrugged her shoulders. She looked to Tom as he approached the bed and set the hot mug down on the night table beside you and removed the tea towel from his shoulder and wiped over his hand. He sat down beside you in silence. You knew he didn’t know what to say as the only explanation for your incident was of grave news, and you didn’t know what to say to him either. So you both sat there. He didn’t look you in the eye, merely placed a hand on her knee and glanced out the window, his eyes turned a ghostly blue when the light made its way the side of them. You couldn’t read his expression, it didn’t look sad, but it didn’t look relieved either. It was just... blank.

You noticed Peter pursing his lips and he motioned his hand again, but this time out the door. “Well, We’re gonna go... so... yeah. Get well soon.” He managed a smile and you did the same as they exited, Casey giving a short wave before making her way down the stairs.

It was silent for a while, when he finally coughed a lump you even felt was there and turned to you. He breathed in and met with your eyes, you creased your eyebrows in anticipation for what he was going to say. Another long silence. So instead, you lurched forward and wrapped your arms around his neck and burrowed your weeping face in it. “I’m so sorry... I’m so...” you sobbed. He must have been taken by surprise as you felt his hands place themselves steadily on the sides of your back. One traced to your head as he comforted “Shhh, Shh... its fine my dear...”.When you finally pulled away, you removed your hands and put them in your lap, but he grasped them so gently and brought them to his lips and smoothed over your finger tips. He removed one hand and wiped away a stream of tear and smiled weakly. “I...I don’t...” you struggled to find the words as you sobbed them out. He cupped your face, and you felt another hot tear roll over your cheeks, “It’ll be ok” he said so gently, to almost a whisper.

He leaned about with both hands on your cheeks now, smiling with tears forming in his eyes, glossing them over, he pulled you gently in and he leaned the rest and rested his lips over yours; you felt a trembling smile form. He wrapped his arms around you and moved his lips to your forehead and you rested your ear on his chest, hearing his heart beat move, you wanted to comfort him, because you felt his heart racing. You weren’t sure if he was scared, but by the sound of his heart, something was going on in his mind. And in that moment he said words that broke your heart, made one last tear journey over your face, “I’ll be here for you...” he had barely whispered against your forehead. You knew he wasn’t lying, but the fact that he was there for you especially when that group of boys tried to assault you, he had saved you. This time, you wanted to be there for him, and this must have been hard on him. Everything up until this moment.

Feeling his sorrow, you felt you couldn’t keep it back from him anymore. You pushed off his chest and leaned back to keep his eyes on yours. He moved his eyes, searching for what might be the problem, but it wouldn’t be something he would be prepared for. “I...” you started, but struggled, hesitated to tell him. “I...The marriage ceremony is coming closer than expected” He mouthed the words ‘What’ with confusion, he creased his eyebrows and his eyes grew glossy again. You could feel the lump in both your throats. You were afraid you would lose him, and him, you.

You looked to your feet. “I’m sorry... I couldn’t find the right time to tell you and I was afraid... I wasn’t sure—“you stopped to look at him in the eye, he was looking away, tears on the verge of spilling. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. He closed his eyes for a long time and held your hands, tight, but gently.

You were trying to figure something out, trying to find something to say, to do that could comfort him as he did with you. But to no avail. You sunk your head and sobbed. “I’m sorry... I—“ he snatched you lips with his and kissed you passionately. It was sad, you felt his desperation as he kissed and leaned you back in the bed. You felt his tears roll onto your skin and you wept. He caressed you with sorrow, but you felt it was comfort to your being. He knew he couldn’t be with you for much longer, and this, you figured is why he wanted to have you for him tonight, and most probably for every night that will come until the wedding day.


	25. Inevitable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so damn long... but a bunch of stuff was going in my life so here's another chapter and again i'm sorry.

That night with him, it felt like a struggle, it was an effort to keep each other from tearing up. One moment, he’d be over top of you, indulging in your essence, caressing your body all over, all the while you tried to keep the tears from rolling down his face. Other moments it would be you on top, returning the favor with a more intimate touch, as you would rock over him. But both of you seemed too damaged to go on, instead, you had laid beside each other, head on his chest and listened carefully to his heart and his deep breathing as he held you, playing with the ends of your hair.

\---

When morning came, there were little words spoken between the two of you and little eye contact. The air felt stale as you sat at the kitchen table in his home and he leaned against the island, his sleeves rolled and legs crossed, you both had stayed like this for a long time. He sighed when he pushed himself off and approached you. You stood and turned to see glimpse something in his eye that you always saw when he was having you. He stretched an arm out, hooking his hand around your neck and with the other, he pulled your waist to collide with his and he kissed you hard, possessively and with such frustration.

You heard his breathing become rugged and uneven as he motioned his hips to melt into yours, you tried to respond the same way, but something didn’t feel right with these moments. You pulled away slightly and turned your head “Tom... Wait-I.” He caught his breath and unlatched himself from you almost spontaneously when you defied. You could feel his frustration growing as he wiped his mouth with his hand in heavy thought and the other sitting on his hip. “I’m sorry, it just doesn’t-I can’t-“You tried to explain that you felt like you were feeling unfaithful to the man you were marrying, though you weren’t yet. It all felt... So wrong.

You looked to the floor when the silence returned. It was as heavy as it had begun, if not heavier. Finally he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, and he dropped his head, placing now both hands upon his hips. You could tell he was trying to muster up a phrase that would express how he felt but so caught up in what was happening. He turned to face you and what you saw left a hole in your chest. His eyes looked upon you with frustrations, almost anger towards you. But also looked so sad, lost even. You witnessed his lips begin to tremble but before another tear fell, he turned away from you. You felt desperate to try and help, to try and reach out to him, but you also felt that you could ruin what you had.

You breathed in deep, but it felt shallow and you struggled to speak, “I should” He turned only slightly as you paused. You felt yourself become smaller in his vast kitchen, and he looked like a giant. “—I should go” You finally said. As you took your leave, You heard a hesitant breath escape him, but you carried on. You rushed to the front door, feeling your steps become heavier as you preparing to abandon him, preparing to leave him when he needed you the most, preparing to never see him again. This made your chest become hollow and painful as him someone were burning the fringes where your rib cage was. You were so focused on the pain that you didn’t hear him calling out to you; your mind became numb as you grasped the door knob, so cold in your hands, but it was forced closed.

His hand was firmly on the middle back of the door, his eyes the same on you. His face was unreadable but it was almost frightening as he approached you. He had a look of pure instinct you would find with a cornered animal, a look of certainty yet confusion, a look of passiveness but also danger. You held your breath as he managed you against a wall, closing you in with both arms on either side of your head, his height had almost seemed to grow as he craned his neck to close the distance between you. You caught your breath as you tried to steady it when you let it out, but your voice was shaken by the unclear signals “Tom... They’ll wonder where—“ He connected with your lips harshly, sucking the breath from you, feeling his warmth invade yours. You moaned in response, part defiance and part pleasure, you wanted more, you wanted to go upstairs and try to forget this whole ordeal as you embraced each other, but you knew it would only cause more strife. When you were ready with your thoughts gathered, you prepared to push him away, but he unlinked first. He pulled far enough back to grasp your face in his large hands and look deep into your eyes. Again that whole in your chest etched its way into a larger shape, you bit your laugh and leaned into his touch, touch the outside of his hand.

“Let them wonder, I don’t care. And I know you don’t either for that man you’re marrying.” When you looked him in the eye, you saw the desperation in his eyes, the fierceness to keep you his. You bit your bottom lip as you kept gazing into his sadness; the blue of his eyes heightened by the redness if oncoming and long gone tears. He searched your face for hope, “You don’t want to get married and I don’t want you to go...” He wanted to say more but he knew it wouldn’t change your mind. “I can’t stay either.” You shook your head, and he gritted his teeth, he pressed his lips once more on yours, feeling your lips move over each other felt like a relief, like moving away from this planet, burning in the sun’s heat.

His sadness had overwhelmed you, and your eyes began to burn as you held them tightly shut. The tears spilled onto your cheeks, but you nourished in possibly the last kiss you will ever bestow on his lips. When he pulled away, you couldn’t face him, so you slipped passed him and out the door. It was cold outside, but you had already become numb by it when you decided to leave him. You moved at a fast pace as you wiped the tears from your face. You heard him calling after you but you had no intention of slowing as you made your way faster down the street, at this point you didn’t care which direction you were going in, you just needed to leave.

You felt the vibration of his heavy footsteps and the weight of his heavy breathing chasing behind you, but you tried to ignore it as you pressed on. He grabbed you tight on the arm and spun you into a hug. Your knees almost gave way with all that was going on, you felt like you could no longer endure. Both of you stood there, silently. You had to slightly lean against him as he was the only one who could support you, emotionally and physically. Sure you had your friends, you had Casey, but he was so much more. You felt terrible that you had to leave in his time of need, but it was for the best, for you, for him, for everybody. Or so you thought.

He clung you to his body, comforting your head on his chest as he stroked your hair and breathing in your smell. “Please...” He whispered “Please don’t become his...” You felt the last of your composure snap and a calming sadness had run your hijacked your mind now. When you leaned away from his chest, you played a reassuring smile, but your eyes said otherwise. Tears unseated themselves from the edge of your eye lids as you spoke “I’ll always be yours, Tom. I just can’t be with you.”

You managed to push away, and before his sad eyes could change your mind, you turned and restarted your journey to anywhere but in that moment. You could feel his eyes set upon you, watching you like the sun setting, standing in the cold alone, confused, sad. But it was too late, you had to sever it before you became too attached that it would kill you, not that it wasn’t emotionally devastating now, you felt on the edge of death, but cutting it off the night before the wedding was too harsh. This way, you could try and ease out of it. Although it started with a sudden drop, you could only hope that things will settle before the end of the school year.


	26. Goodbyes.

You managed to find a bus route home, asking almost every bus driver that had passed, feeling hopeless and confused, lost like a small child searching for their parents in a shopping mall.

When you reached home at last, cutting a large chunk of your day just finding your way home, you felt extremely exhausted and decided to crash on the couch. However there were other means for you waiting at home. When you opened the door you cursed to yourself. Your mother stood beside the couch, back towards you and you could tell she was upset as her arms folded across on her chest, loosely holding a glass of red wine.

She turned slowly and smiled at you meekly, not only was she upset, she was also tipsy, which you rolled your eyes in response that what might happen. You proceeded to go to your room, you definitely didn’t feel like doing this right now, but she called you back. “So tell me...” her voice was husky from the wine as she smiled with bitterness, the same bitterness of the wine. “Who’s Lover boy?” You shook your head at her question and shrugged. “Not telling” you said simply, spinning on your heels and restarting your journey to your destination, but you stopped in mid tracks. You gritted your teeth and reproached her, she raised her eyebrows and played her tongue in her mouth. “And I’m never gonna tell, no matter what you offer me, because I owe you nothing” you hissed.

She chuckled and took another long gulp, you cringed in disgust, not because of her drunkenness, but what she’d become.

You entered your bedroom and collapsed on top of your bed, feeling the world spin away from your conscious mind, you closed your eyes and began dreaming. Your breathing was steady and deep as your mind had reached for the bad memories to think about and it didn’t matter if you wanted it or not, you had dreamt about what you had done today.

He stood in the darkness, light emitting from somewhere, making his eyes turn an almost ghostly white as he looked in the direction. You approached him, but each step you took, he became farther and farther. Your eyes began to taint with tears and your legs grew weak, falling to your knees, begging for it to end. ‘please, please, please... I’ll do anything...’ You lay on the darkness, feeling yourself become empty as you knew it was the end. But a warm presence had settled along your back, hot breath had come close to your ear as it whispered ‘Anything...?’ you nodded in desperation.

Suddenly, you felt the hard grasp of rough hands groping your body harshly, you looked to see it was him. You didn’t understand anything anymore, he rocked into you roughly, no warning and you gasped in pain. You bit your knuckle to try and ease it, but the pain became worse and worse as he continued.

You awoke, feeling the vivid pain, sweat was seeping on your forehead. You felt the pain in your abdomen. Ah yes, the death inside you. You hopped off your bed and opened a window, it was nearing midnight and when you returned to your bed, you couldn’t get back to sleep. What you had dreamt about, genuinely frightened you. You felt your body shake as you lay in bed. you were encased in a cocoon of fear, depression and pain.

All you could do now was wait until morning came.

\---

Another school day that was all it was. Just another English class, that’s all. You wanted so hard to convince yourself that you could just cut the feeling off, but it was like cutting a main artery off.

When you arrived at school, only Nigel had greeted you, you guessed that Casey was sick or was doing some time on trying to catch up with an assignment. You thought nothing of it. When it came to the time of truth, you really wish you had Casey with you. Not that Nigel wasn’t good company, it was just that, Casey helped you with so much and you needed her more than ever.

When you entered the classroom, you didn’t give Mr. Hiddleston a single look, but you could feel his eyes burning on you. Throughout the whole class you managed not to catch his eye and that made you feel a bit easier, but you felt more awkward than ever. You sensed Nigel’s unawareness to the situation, you hadn’t bothered talking to him about it, you thought that it didn’t much matter with him, but Casey. You needed to talk with Casey. You slipped your phone under your desk and texted her. Surely she would reply within minutes if not seconds as she was usually on it if not talking to you guys.

\---

Alas the period ended and you still hadn’t had a reply. You thought she really must have been busy if she didn’t touch her phone when you messaged her.

In your next period, the pain had returned and you asked if you could go to sick bay. The teacher had asked why, you panicked a little but thanked to yourself that you could still give the response of menstruation pain, and they let you off.

You rolled and hurtled in the medical bed as the pain throbbed, feeling like your were in the movie Prometheus with that thing trying to escape her body. Yeah, you only wish you could take it out, but you still had to wait a week and a half or less. You cringed and moaned and hissed in pain as it went on for a little more than you’d liked.

Finally when it stopped, you could here the office ladies talking discreetly, then suddenly a gasp had broken the quiet air. You lay still to listen and heard the words travel to your room “Casey” and “Car Crash”. Your world came crashing as you thought the worst. You sat up straight away and quietly paced to the door of the sick bay. You tried to listen with more precision. “Yeah, last I heard was that she was driving home yesterday when another car had collided with hers head on. A Porsche or so... they said that the driver was some the son and second manager to this big company.” You heard the condolences of the other secretary as they gossiped. You felt your head slip into a vertigo. Your heart pounded in your ears and your breath became shallow and sharp.

You slipped out and explained that you had to leave straight away to the ladies. You headed to your locker to gather your things. When you closed it, you spun around and hurled into a body. You both stumbled slightly and when you looked up, it was Tom. Oh boy. He opened his mouth to say something but you shuffled off and around him and quickly made your way down “Sorry, I gotta go” You could still feel his stare on you even when you were out of the building.

\---

When you were walking down a street close to the school, you tried to remember Casey’s brother’s number but all of them jumbled as you tried to remember how the digits went. You hurled your phone away in anger and dropped on the curb. You sat there with your head in your hands and tears spilling from the corner of your eyes. “Please be ok Casey... Please...” You sobbed. Just in that moment, a car had screeched to a stop and you looked up. Tom opened the door to the passenger side from within and looked at you with urgency. You didn’t hesitate and hopped in.

You made your way to the hospital quite quickly, going to the front desk in a sprint almost and pleaded to the clerk of Casey’s name. They let you through but warned you of something but you didn’t bother listening. You only hoped that she was ok, that she didn’t have memory loss or something, or that she wasn’t a paraplegic. All these things raced through your mind as you raced down the hall, following the nurses directions. When you entered the room, Peter was there, sitting in a small chair on edge, holding Casey’s limp hand. There were no machines attached to her, no monitors indicating if she was alive or not. She just laid there.

Peter looked up, you knew exactly what was wrong as his eyes were red and teary. He winced to the fresh pain of loss and returned his forehead to her cold hand. Your stomach was replaced with a hard hollow object. The air in your lungs was stuck and you felt your eyes burn, and your mind went flat line.

You approached her bed, stroking her forehead, tracing over her freckles. God, those freckles that would move with her smile. You smiled at the thought of Casey’s freckles, you smiled at her moments, at her sarcastic remarks, but then you caved in at the feature before you. Casey was usually so alive with all these things that you couldn’t even think of, and now she was dead. Limp, a cold slab of meat.

\---

After a long hour of mourning her, Peter had spoke quietly, softly with so much damage in his voice, “Mom said that she wants a subtle funeral, this Saturday...” and with that he left. You stood there, still overwhelmed that your best friend was gone. Just... Gone. Did Nigel know yet? You weren’t sure how to tell him, if you could tell him. But it would be a lot worse to find out from someone else.

You turned around to see Tom standing there, he glanced at you with desperate eyes and you tried to smile, but it twisted into a frown and you began to cry again. You couldn’t do this. You didn’t want to do this. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair. You felt if should’ve been you. She had done so much for you, for everyone and yet there she was. You felt your legs grow weak, but you also felt that Tom had swept you up and carried you to a chair, sitting you down and crouched in front of you. He had wiped the tears off your face and tried to smile behind his own.

He sat in the chair next to yours and curled his arm around your shoulders, leaning your head into his chest and his lips upon your forehead. You stayed like for a long time, felt your head spin into nothingness, feeling helpless as everything you loved was being taken away from you. Even now, you weren’t prepared to let Tom go just yet. You needed him, you felt so... hopeless without him.

You heard a familiar voice calling your name and when you looked up, you saw Michael pacing towards you. Tom had unhinged himself slowly as the man approached. “Hey...” He looked over to Tom and his smile almost faded “Who’s this?” You looked over to Tom, his eyes were questionable, you didn’t know what to call him, you thought of confessing ‘this is my English teaching whom I have been screwing behind everyone’s back and I can’t seem to let him go’, but you knew this wasn’t a solution so you said simply ‘My English teacher.” Michael nodded with confusion.

You noticed that he had a cast and a few scars about him, and that’s when it struck you. The son of a big boss and head manager of some business. He had started talking but nothing processed as you stared from him to Casey. You didn’t want to believe, but you did want to, you wanted someone to blame, and he seemed pretty legible. When you returned your attention to him you finally heard what he was saying “This crazy bitch headed straight into my Porsche... Well, I’m lucky to be alive right?” He looked to you from Casey and smiled innocently. You felt a large lump in your throat, restricting your from getting any air to your head before you exploded.

"You!” you yelled out to him and stood up, hissing in his face “You spoilt, self dilluded Idiot!” He jumped back at your sudden outburst. “What the fuck is wrong with you! You’re no better than that fucking dyke.” The anger scolded your insides as it spewed up out your throat “you—You!” You attempted to find the right word to describe him but nothing came to mind, but you continued anyhow “She’s my best friend, or at least was until you...” You tried to go on but you felt the hot tears burn your eyes again, so you just turned and buried your face in your hands and wept. He retreated his tense posture into a more diminishing stance and his face was smitten with shame and sadness. “I’m sorry... I—I” He tried but you couldn’t listen anymore.

Tom knew this and acted immediately, placing his arms around you and leading you away. He managed to find another hospital room, and set you down on the floor in a corner, and placed himself beside you. He leaned you into him and rubbed your arms. He knew not to say anything, he just was there, placing his lips serenely on your forehead and listened to your breathing.

\---

After a long while there, he drove you home, you insisted that you would be fine alone, but he came in anyway. He promised to stay on the couch as you would sleep comfortable alone.

Before you knew it, you were dressed in black and ready to go to the funeral. Tom had stayed with you the whole time, and you were lucky enough that your mother hadn’t come home. Tom gave you a ride to the funeral and before you got out to join the large black mass, he wiped a tear away from your cheek. You tried to smile but it still came out broken. Her leaned over and pulled your chin to close the distance. He embraced your lips since a long time. His lips helped you stay calm, but your breath became a fluster, it was comforting, but still made you aware of the truth of the situation.

When he retreated to his seat, he raised his eyebrows in anticipation and you nodded, preparing yourself and exited.

The ceremony was depressing, to say the least, especially with her casket just waiting above the slab of dirt she was going to be rested in. You couldn’t bear the thought of her being stuck there forever, and the more looked at it, the more you tried to fight the tears. When it had finally become enough, upon hearing all the speeches taking place, you couldn’t stop the tears falling and you rushed out of your seat and kept walking past dozens of other graves. The world felt so far away as you kept walking, watching all the names going passed as you tried to wipe away the sadness. You didn’t stop when you felt the heavy steps of a running body near you. It was Peter.

He placed his hands gently on your shoulders before pulling you into a tight, warm hung. “Hey... You there.” He whispered, muffled as his mouth pressed in the top of your head. You couldn’t handle it, he seemed too much like Casey, especially when he spoke, or comforted you. “You can’t leave me hanging, huh?” He rubbed your arms as Tom did in the hospital. There was numbness to your whole being. You didn’t want to believe she was gone. Though it did feel different, Nigel found out on other means and neither you have spoken to each other since the day you found out. You hadn’t seen her since Monday. But all this just felt so Surreal, it felt like a huge joke.

“Come on. You still owe her a speech, make her laugh.” He said, trying to joke, he knew as well as I that whenever we tried to talk her up, she would laugh, ridiculing us for loving her so much. This only triggered more sadness but a laugh had managed to escape your broken heart. You leaned away from him and wiped tears away that had created streams down your face. “Ok” you said feebly, sobbing.

You returned to the ceremony and they welcomed you to the stand. You looked to the casket, feeling the tears form, but looked away, hoping that would cease the feelings.

“Casey...” You struggled, stopping for a brief moment, but began again, gaining strength from her, from her memories. “Casey was always there. She was funny, smart, although she didn’t think it... But most of all, Casey was strong. She would never let me think I had failed, merely that I made a mistake and that I can move on from that, learn from it, live and love from it. She taught me to always chin up, to look hell in the eye and tell it to screw off.” You stopped for another moment. Feeling the overwhelming waves hurl you over again and again as it neared you to the edge of manic sadness. But you continued on because that’s what Casey would’ve done and wanted. “Casey wasn’t my just best friend, she wasn’t just some. Casey was my sister. Nothing could’ve torn us apart and nothing bonded us closer than equally bad grades and checking out guys.” You felt a little chipper as you started to remember all the good memories you shared with her. You felt a heavy weight lift from your chest as you continued on. “Casey was one of those people who thought of life as a big joke. A cruel joke or a funny joke, she lived it and went along. Always having the last laugh. The last laugh being that she won’t have to endure the cruelty of things such as...” You felt a lump form as you compared it to your relationship with Tom. You stopped for a moment, feeling that deep hopelessness enter your mind again, tears began to slip out and Peter had managed you back to your chair.

Before long, the ceremony was over and you stood by and watched as Casey was being buried. You close your eyes as the last piles of dirt had trapped her there forever. And after everyone had left, you still stood there with Peter. None of you moved since that after noon. The stars had appeared amongst the blackness of the sky through leaves of the trees. When you averted your eyes from the grave and looked up. You imagined Casey’s freckles and slightly smiled. There was something common about the vast space out there and inside your chest. You felt almost empty, but there was still shimmers of hope that could mould some form of happiness... of life.

You thought about this for a long moment and leaned on Peter’s shoulder. He in response, wrapped his large arm around your back and you stood in the cold like brother and sister.


	27. Acquiesce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the super late update.

Acquiesce.

The next week, you had returned to the doctor’s to get the lump of dead flesh removed. It was painful when you awoke from the anesthetics, but you were also glad as there was going to be no more of that sharp pain from it. But you still felt so numb, first that life growing inside you, then the life that grown beside you, Casey. Losing her was like losing your legs. Nothing that could support you as you walked through difficulties when you thought you were alone. No one to kick other’s butts for you.

You still couldn’t believe she was really gone, you felt like she was going to be at your house, making herself comfortable. You would’ve run home to check if she was, but you were here with Tom, at the same lake you had your first time with him.

You dug the front of your foot in the frozen earth, you hadn’t realized that you were actually freezing when Tom wrapped a blanket around your shoulders. You smiled meekly to him and set your eyes on the small lake. You heard him breathe in deep and huffed a short breath out. He didn’t say anything, not for a long while anyhow, but you enjoyed the silence around the lapping waters, with him by your side. But there was always the itching feeling at the back of your head, that after today, you weren’t going to see him much, or at all really.

The night began to approach and he started a fire by the lake side as you sat, watching the stars appear in the darkening sky. Tom sat by you after lighting the fire, trying almost dozen times to get it going. You smiled to him, amused by his efforts and he smiled back, rubbing his hands together and leaning in to place a small peck on your lips. You felt so comfortable with him, you wanted it to last, but obviously those hopes were in vain.

He swung an arm around you and pulled you close; you dropped in his chest and felt ever so more sad. You had just lost your best friend and now you were losing Tom. He began to speak, his husky voice vibrating in your ear as you leaned against it so contently, “You know, you’ll be graduating soon...” You looked up to him with suspicion on your face. You wondered what he was getting at. You felt a strong guilt, but you had gathered all your strength to push it out of the way. You perked yourself up, swinging one of your legs over on the other side of his body.

He smiled with a little surprise in his expression; you had a serious face as you clasped his in your hands. “Before I get stuck in a marriage I want no part of...” you hesitated for a moment before finishing “I want to make this last.” His smile was nearly removed immediately when you said this. You didn’t want to see him return to a sadness of state, so you crash coursed your lips into his, he leaned back as you started to remove the shirt, feeling the brisk air, raising Goosebumps, he laughed slightly and pulled the blanket over you. You removed from his lips for a moment and he chuckled wistfully, “you’re going to catch a cold with the way you’re going.” You smiled underneath another kiss you placed on his soft lips.

You crouched over top of him, rocking a little as you kissed him hard, and you could feel the bulge grow underneath you. You started to remove his shirt, until he finished the rest. He rolled you over so that you were on the bottom, gazing into his crystal eyes, you noticed they had formed more green in them, or it may have just been the fire as it flicked light into his eyes.

You felt hotter as he moved his lips over your skin, tasting you, having his last bite before this was all finished. He stopped at your neck and nipped it a bit before he wrapped an arm around the small of your back and lifting you slightly, grinding his waist with yours, you could feel so distinctly how much he wanted you, his flesh had grown solid underneath his trousers. Your breathing became heavy as his bites had become harsher. You enjoyed it though, you wanted him to be rougher, and it was like he read your mind as his arms tightened, pulling you closer, his other hand clawing its’ way down the middle of your back.

You managed to breathe his name out the way he liked it “Oh... Mr. Hiddleston” he moaned in response. You muddled your hands down word, You wanted him as much as he did you, and at that moment, you didn’t care of anything else, so what if you got pregnant again, you would do it in spite of your mother, but you also would have done it for him, to keep something. You knew he wanted to start something with you, that he never wanted it to end, he wanted to begin a life, but all that was being taken away.

You removed your pants and he pushed his flesh into yours gently, feeling your warmth surround him. He rocked in slowly once, then twice, and you groaned with ecstasy. He pushed against you, harder this time, feeling him move inside you, you gasped. He leaned away for a moment, clutching at your hips, then pulling your legs over his hips making him go deeper into you. You wrapped your arms around his back and embedded your nails into him. You bit his shoulder as he rocked underneath you, making a sharp movement to thrust deeper inside you. He watched you squirm on top of his and he smiled with glee as you could barely manage.

He placed you back on the ground, but still kept inside you, still with your legs wrapped tightly around him. He pulled out almost completely then moved back in again fast and hard. You grunted, it started to pain a little, but you enjoyed it altogether. He felt for his sides as he continued to sway over you. Then it started again, that hot feeling in your stomach before your body went numb as well as your mind, the only thing you could was this sensation. You leaned your head back, moaning, you tightened yourself around him as his flesh stayed stiff in you. He leaned down to your ear and breathed, “I never got a proper beg from you...” his voice husky, poisoning your mind.

You knew he wasn’t going to let you go until you did, he had all the power so far, and his thrusting had slowed and gentled. You were on the edge before losing it. You could feel the smile on his lips sinfully, and you wanted to be pushed off the edge, but you knew he was capable of being cruel with this, he was, after all, much more experience. You slid your hands around his neck and pulled him close so you could whisper challengingly “Make me”. You felt so fierce with the words, only bluffing as you wanted him to push you off the edge. He chuckled lecherously, and moving his lips savagely over yours, his tongue entwining with yours, you bit at it lightly, pulling his neck more, scratching the sides of it. He slid his hand around your neck, almost squeezing hard, only making you short of breath. He moved into you deeply again, you moaned as his pace quickened.

Alas, you felt it again, the scorching heat in your abdomen, the lightness of head, the contraction of the muscles, squeezing his body closer with your legs, his essence filling you. You arched your back, indulging in the feeling of him, caressing your neck with his lips as gently as the other pulled it, tightening his grip over it. It exhilarated you, holding you so possessively. You cried out with lust as the feeling had come to a climax.

Exhausted, he rolled over on to your side and pulled you close into his body heat with the fire still burning. You snuggled against him and gazed into the stars. He slipped a piece of hair from your cheek and smile to you, you pretended to pay no attention, but giggled as he kissed the top of your hand swiftly.

Your eye lids grew heavy and sleep came to you quickly.

When you awoke, Tom lay silently beside you, his face peaceful as it directed toward the grey sky. You felt the growing cold claw at your feet but you decided to lie beside him, observe the faces he made in his sleep. After a while, he opened his eyes slowly. A sweet smile forming on his, he moved his hand to feel the curve of your face. “I love you.” He said with a calm and quiet voice. You hadn’t recognised the tone he used. It was sincere, but so... In love.

You mirrored his smile and grasped his hand on your face, “I love you too”. His smile broadened and you both lay there for a good long while as the sun rose slowly over the trees.

He drove you home that morning, you really didn’t have a care in the world, or you tried not to as you wanted these last moments happy, you played songs from your phone, first coming on New York, New York by Frank Sinatra, and you both sang it at the top of your lungs, getting looks from surrounding cars. You gave him a look when you started playing Some Nights by Fun. You sang the whole first verse as loudly as you could, him joining in on the last lines, his thick English accent making it sound funnier than it should “Some nights, I don’t know anymore” and you both attempted to dance in your seats.

You had a wide smile, spreading ear to ear as the songs passed on. Until you arrived at your house. Your smile disappeared almost instantaneously, you glanced over to him and tried to make the smile return but it came to the surface more morosely. He reassured you with a touch on your cheek and leaned in for a final kiss. He pulled away for the goodbye, but you followed his lips and shared one more, truly thinking the final passionate kiss. You breathing became dense when you pulled away and without looking back, you removed yourself and headed inside.

When you entered, you saw your mother standing in the lounge, discussing something about business or whatever. Your mother had a quick glance before you removed yourself from their presence as you did with Tom, without hesitation and lead toward the room. Your mother called after you, but you didn’t bother turning around. You slammed the door in her face, still without a single glance and hopped on your bed, squeezing one of your pillows that still had Tom’s musky, smoky scent lingering on it.

There was an eerie silence as you felt her at the door. Her voice traveled weakly through the wooden door as she spoke, dismay in her voice as she tried to reach out for you “I’m... I’m sorry about what happened to Casey.” You felt that hole in your chest you tried to fill with a night in Tom’s grasp, but still it did not go away. Tears burned your eyes as you gripped the pillow even tighter. You didn’t hear her come in, and you jumped at her sudden gentle touch. You remained your back toward her, not wanting to look at the woman who had made you feel so helpless, so angry about everything.

“I know about Mr. Hiddleston.” She said evenly, in an understanding voice. It sounded like she knew about it all along. You whipped your head to see her expression, and still, her expression matched her tone, it was compliable, soft, caring even. You furrowed your brow, what could she possibly understand? You put your eyes back on the imaginary spot on the wall. She sighed and was ready to leave until you called to her, you just... you wanted something from her. You wanted a mother from her.

She returned to your side and you sat up, wiping the tears from your eyes. You opened your mouth to say something but, really there was nothing to say. Only tears had spilled again and she pulled you in to a hug. This is what you needed from her, you needed to know if she truly cared, and this was enough to tell you she did. But there was still room for hate as was adamant on marrying you off to the asshole that killed your best friend.

“He killed her... how am I supposed to marry the man who killed my best friend?” You tried to understand why she was still going on with it. She pushed you off her chest far enough so that she could see your face. She wiped a tear from your soft cheek and smiled sympathetically. “Make up for it...” she said simply, as if it were obvious. You responded with a confused look. “You know, you’re father... He loved me... He loved me so much. But one night... he...” there was sorrow in her voice, and her face looked like it was made of stone, her eyes of ice as she looked into her past. “He went beyond the line one night, drinking too much, snorting too much—whatever the case. He had raped me that night.” Her voice was shaken by the words.

She finally met your eyes, there was a fondness, no, not quite, a severe protectiveness in them that made her look so fierce. “I left him, that night. Battered and bruised, I sought out a career, I was no longer going to be some deadbeats’ beat to death.” She had a smile that made you feel what she was feeling as she spoke. Powerless, yet so ferocious. She continued. “When I found I was pregnant, I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. I figured why keep it if it will only bring me pain.” She laughed and you joined, tears were restarting as the gears of intimacy had motioned. “Although that baby still does, I know that she will not make the same mistakes as me. She’ll make something of herself, something more at least.” You chuckled at her last words.

She kissed you on the forehead and grabbed your face gently. “What I’m saying is... hurt him where it hurts. Me leaving your father had nearly killed him, which I wouldn’t be surprised if it did.” You nodded with understanding; she wiped a tear away from your eye that was just going to fall. Upon that she left your room to think about what she had said.

You now understood where this woman, whom you hated for almost most of your life, was coming from. She came a long way, a damaged path, thinking that you ruined her life, in a way actually made it better. Before she exit she turned around in the doorway, leaning against it. “I hope you know the only thing I look forward to in my job is getting a plane trip back home to see you.”

Those words had completely shattered everything you thought of your mother. You couldn’t really hate her, you couldn’t. You felt sorry, you felt overwhelmed by a despair you hope never to experience.

In that moment, you decided to marry Michael, not solely for your revenge, to really hurt him where it matters, but for her. You wanted to make her proud, and by doing so, you would make Michael suffer.


	28. One Last Time.

The wedding day. You looked at the circled date and felt nothing. In the past few days, that’s all you could feel, or do. You wanted to talk to someone about it, but Casey was dead, Nigel, whom you haven’t spoken to in a while, was god knows where and wouldn’t answer his phone, and Tom... How could you even try to talk to him about it? All of it seemed to large for you to handle.

Nonetheless, you had called Tom. After a few tries, he didn’t answer. You sat on your bed and looked at the calendar again. Three days, you had three days to talk to Tom. Perhaps you had a chance at graduation tonight? Perhaps not. Now that you were reminded, you decided to get ready for the event.

Alas, when you finished, you looked into the mirror, you saw a hollow figure trapped in it’s frame. You really didn’t know what to feel, it was just all... You wiped a tear that had shaped in the corner of your eye and proceeded out the door.

You sighed when you forgot you had no way of getting to the graduation ceremony, but you didn’t mind, right now you just wanted to be left alone, and that’s exactly what you were. You sat on the couch and broke. You just felt so weak, so helpless, like a child who has no choice in anything. You tried your best to keep the tears from smudging your make up but you weren’t sure if you had succeed; when an unexpected knock had echoed on the door. Quickly you fixed yourself and answered it.

Your features had turned from mundane to suppressed surprise and happiness when you saw Tom standing at the door, hands deep in the pockets of his black jacket. He traced his eyes the length of your body and smiled lightly, “You look lovely my dear”. Again, you felt like it was too much, but smiled as tears traveled on your cheeks. You leapt in his arms and wrapped your own around his neck, he laughed at your excitement and wrapped his strong hands around you.

Once you let go, he motioned to his car and offered to take you and you nodded, the thought that other teachers and students would see you didn’t bother you at this point, you just wanted to cherish these moments with him.

On the way, he explained that he had a friend staying the past days and answering your call may arouse questions from his prying friend. You weren’t sure to believe or trust that but you wanted to sweep it under the carpet as soon as you could.

Once you arrived, you looked to him for courage, he could tell you were nervous and cupped your face, smoothing over your jaw line and planting a small kiss that flourished courage in you again. “You’ll be fine my lovely.” Feeling a little more cheery, you sprung out of the car and joined the rest of the students.

Graduation was a gruelling, long ceremony, but at least it had passed, and most part, you managed to get a few photos, you didn’t want to completely forget about it. You still felt that emptiness though when you looked around to see other students with their parents. When you had crept to the edge of the crowd, you felt a strong grip around your hand and a pull, you spun around to see Tom leading you back to the car quickly, a big smile glowing from his face, you couldn’t help but be infected by it.

After a few moments of driving, you noticed you were travelling back to the lake. When you arrived, you knew that this was going to be the last time you see this place, it would be the last time what this place meant to you, love, your own choices. You turned to look at Tom and failed to see any marks of a smile in his features, his expression had matched that of the atmosphere here. The water was almost still, the clouds grey, the air cold and brisk. You sighed heavily and finally he broke the eerie silence.

“I want to be with you, believe me, nothing would make me happier.” You knew what he was implying, so you couldn’t wait for the rest, “But...” you could feel his sincere gaze on you when he continued from your suggestive word, “But this is for the best.” You let out a desperate, frantic laugh when you heard his words. “for the best you say? How? I’m being married off to the man who killed my best friend, I—“ You stopped there, you didn’t want to end it like this. You shook your head from the thoughts and pursed your lips together.

You could feel Tom’s indecisions, what he could possibly say to reassure you, but you of all people knew there was no way out. You heard him approach, and you didn’t notice you had started to cry again until he wrapped his arms around you for one last time. He pulled you tight and you snuggled into his chest, feeling weak as he kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wish I could do something about it.”

You had stayed like this for a long time until you decided it was time for you to go back. With less than an hour, you were back at your house, with Tom laying beside you as you fell asleep. Just before you had slipped into slumber you grasped for his hand lightly, “promise me you won’t leave.” He tried to smile, but only sadness had formed in his features as he couldn’t bear to lie, “I can’t promise you that, for I have to exit your life for you to be happy. Hopefully, this marriage with Micheal, will make you forget about me in the later run, and you will live happily with a family, a big house, a dog...” you both laughed weakly at this and he went on.

“But I will still be thinking of you, perhaps a little sad, but happy that you chose a life like that. That would bring me much happiness that you would be with someone like you.” You wanted to object to how he will see it, but it would be in vain, you knew it was true, maybe you might feel happy with Micheal (in the later run), but you wouldn’t be happy. Your thoughts were slowed when he placed his lips on your own, and finally a heavy weight had started to close your eyes. “After tonight, you won’t have to see me anymore...”

As the world had darkened, those were the last words you heard. And what felt like a second, you snapped your eyes open and sat up, luckily, being able to catch Tom in the act of leaving, but unfortunately, it was light outside. You turned around to look at the alarm clock. 8 in the morning, the day before the wedding.

You felt an overwhelming sadness creep in again, Tom leaving that night while you slept, you knew for a fact that it was over, you would never see him again. It actually felt like your heart had physically broke, that it wouldn’t function properly again. You pulled the covers over your head and lay back down, trying to blot out the light, the noise, everything. It felt like it was all pointless now.

You were once happy, when Tom was the one who had brought on these feelings, how he made you feel new, alive, colourful, and now it was all over in a moment’s notice. You knew it may have never worked between the two of you, but it would have been worth a try. You heard a knock come from your door but didn’t bother responding, but the door opened anyway. You heard your mother’s sounds but was blocked out from the covers and pillows.

You jumped slightly as your mother unexpectedly ripped the blankets from your head, “You better get yourself together for tomorrow... I know that it’s going to be hard, but looking a little decent won’t hurt anybody.” You cringed and fought her for the blankets and slammed your head back on the bed. Right now was definitely not the time for her shit right now. Nonethelss, she removed the covers from you and dropped them on the floor, savagely opened your blinds as she explained what was happening with the wedding, how she picked out a dress for you, table settings, location.

A portion of you was glad she had done this, since you would just be completely indifferent and would just shrug everything off. You grunted and decided to get up, you looked to her with resentful eyes but she threw you a smile pile of clothing for you to wear and obliged to her commands. “We’re driving out to the location today; I also already packed your suitcase. It’s in the car, and the drive is a couple of hours, you’ll be glad.” There was no expression in her voice, you felt as though she didn’t want this, that she was also regretting it but still, she was going through with it.

You changed quickly, didn’t bother with makeup, since you felt it wouldn’t be necessary, and you really couldn’t care anymore. Everything from here on felt like it was going downhill, and at the bottom it was just all a bottomless pit or nothingness.


	29. Borrowed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk if i should write an alternate ending... because if i do it'll be a lot more sad. also i will most probably make a "sequel" to this one.

The wedding day. You looked at the circled date and felt nothing. In the past few days, that’s all you could feel, or do. You wanted to talk to someone about it, but Casey was dead, Nigel, whom you haven’t spoken to in a while, was god knows where and wouldn’t answer his phone and Tom... How could you even try to talk to him about it? All of it seemed too large for you to handle.

Nonetheless, you had called Tom. After a few tries, he didn’t answer. You sat on your bed and looked at the calendar again. Three days, you had three days to talk to Tom. Perhaps you had a chance at graduation tonight? Perhaps not. Now that you were reminded, you decided to get ready for the event.

Alas, when you finished, you looked into the mirror, you saw a hollow figure trapped in it’s frame. You really didn’t know what to feel, it was just all... You wiped a tear that had shaped in the corner of your eye and proceeded out the door.

You sighed when you forgot you had no way of getting to the graduation ceremony, but you didn’t mind, right now you just wanted to be left alone, and that’s exactly what you were. You sat on the couch and broke. You just felt so weak, so helpless, like a child who has no choice in anything. You tried your best to keep the tears from smudging your make up but you weren’t sure if you had succeed; when an unexpected knock had echoed on the door. Quickly you fixed yourself and answered it.

Your features had turned from mundane to suppressed surprise and happiness when you saw Tom standing at the door, hands deep in the pockets of his black jacket. He traced his eyes the length of your body and smiled lightly, “You look lovely my dear”. Again, you felt like it was too much, but smiled as tears traveled on your cheeks. You leapt in his arms and wrapped your own around his neck, he laughed at your excitement and wrapped his strong hands around you.

Once you let go, he motioned to his car and offered to take you and you nodded, the thought that other teachers and students would see you didn’t bother you at this point, you just wanted to cherish these moments with him.

On the way, he explained that he had a friend staying the past days and answering your call may arouse questions from his prying friend. You weren’t sure to believe or trust that but you wanted to sweep it under the carpet as soon as you could.

Once you arrived, you looked to him for courage, he could tell you were nervous and cupped your face, smoothing over your jaw line and planting a small kiss that flourished courage in you again. “You’ll be fine my lovely.” Feeling a little more cheery, you sprung out of the car and joined the rest of the students.

Graduation was a gruelling, long ceremony, but at least it had passed, and most part, you managed to get a few photos, you didn’t want to completely forget about it. You still felt that emptiness though when you looked around to see other students with their parents. When you had crept to the edge of the crowd, you felt a strong grip around your hand and a pull, you spun around to see Tom leading you back to the car quickly, a big smile glowing from his face, you couldn’t help but be infected by it.

After a few moments of driving, you noticed you were travelling back to the lake. When you arrived, you knew that this was going to be the last time you see this place, it would be the last time what this place meant to you, love, your own choices. You turned to look at Tom and failed to see any marks of a smile in his features, his expression had matched that of the atmosphere here. The water was almost still, the clouds grey, the air cold and brisk. You sighed heavily and finally he broke the eerie silence.

“I want to be with you, believe me, nothing would make me happier.” You knew what he was implying, so you couldn’t wait for the rest, “But...” you could feel his sincere gaze on you when he continued from your suggestive word, “But this is for the best.” You let out a desperate, frantic laugh when you heard his words. “for the best you say? How? I’m being married off to the man who killed my best friend, I—“ You stopped there, you didn’t want to end it like this. You shook your head from the thoughts and pursed your lips together.

You could feel Tom’s indecisions, what he could possibly say to reassure you, but you of all people knew there was no way out. You heard him approach, and you didn’t notice you had started to cry again until he wrapped his arms around you for one last time. He pulled you tight and you snuggled into his chest, feeling weak as he kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wish I could do something about it.”

You had stayed like this for a long time until you decided it was time for you to go back. With less than an hour, you were back at your house, with Tom laying beside you as you fell asleep. Just before you had slipped into slumber you grasped for his hand lightly, “promise me you won’t leave.” He tried to smile, but only sadness had formed in his features as he couldn’t bear to lie, “I can’t promise you that, for I have to exit your life for you to be happy. Hopefully, this marriage with Micheal, will make you forget about me in the later run, and you will live happily with a family, a big house, a dog...” you both laughed weakly at this and he went on.

“But I will still be thinking of you, perhaps a little sad, but happy that you chose a life like that. That would bring me much happiness that you would be with someone like you.” You wanted to object to how he will see it, but it would be in vain, you knew it was true, maybe you might feel happy with Micheal (in the later run), but you wouldn’t be happy. Your thoughts were slowed when he placed his lips on your own, and finally a heavy weight had started to close your eyes. “After tonight, you won’t have to see me anymore...”

As the world had darkened, those were the last words you heard. And what felt like a second, you snapped your eyes open and sat up, luckily, being able to catch Tom in the act of leaving, but unfortunately, it was light outside. You turned around to look at the alarm clock. 8 in the morning, the day before the wedding.

You felt an overwhelming sadness creep in again, Tom leaving that night while you slept, you knew for a fact that it was over, you would never see him again. It actually felt like your heart had physically broke, that it wouldn’t function properly again. You pulled the covers over your head and lay back down, trying to blot out the light, the noise, everything. It felt like it was all pointless now.

You were once happy, when Tom was the one who had brought on these feelings, how he made you feel new, alive, colourful, and now it was all over in a moment’s notice. You knew it may have never worked between the two of you, but it would have been worth a try. You heard a knock come from your door but didn’t bother responding, but the door opened anyway. You heard your mother’s sounds but was blocked out from the covers and pillows.

You jumped slightly as your mother unexpectedly ripped the blankets from your head, “You better get yourself together for tomorrow... I know that it’s going to be hard, but looking a little decent won’t hurt anybody.” You cringed and fought her for the blankets and slammed your head back on the bed. Right now was definitely not the time for her shit. Nonetheless, she removed the covers from you and dropped them on the floor, savagely opened your blinds as she explained what was happening with the wedding, how she picked out a dress for you, table settings, location.

A portion of you was glad she had done this, since you would just be completely indifferent and would just shrug everything off. You grunted and decided to get up, you looked to her with resentful eyes but she threw you a smile pile of clothing for you to wear and obliged to her commands. “We’re driving out to the location today; I also already packed your suitcase. It’s in the car, and the drive is a couple of hours, you’ll be glad.” There was no expression in her voice, you felt as though she didn’t want this, that she was also regretting it but still, she was going through with it.

You changed quickly, didn’t bother with makeup, since you felt it wouldn’t be necessary, and you really couldn’t care anymore. Everything from here on felt like it was going downhill, and at the bottom.

When you arrived, you were stirred awake from the rough stopping of your mothers breaks but once you opened your eyes, they were hard to shut again. The location was truly incredible, tall and rich trees everywhere, almost blotting out the grey sky, moss covering loose rocks from the earth, and a wondrous looking hotel that resembled the cottage from Hansel and Gretel. After the long moment of silence, your mother had noticed a smile approaching your features, “Glad you liked it, hopefully the rest of it can live up to a satisfactory expectation ‘cause a lot of money from the joining party business’ had gone into this wedding.” You grunted at the new information, “yeah wouldn’t want to jeopardize it by getting cold feet.”You could feel your mothers’ burning sneer on you but you didn’t care and left her in the car.

Once inside, you felt a little taken aback at the interior, it was marvellous, light cedar wood panelled across the walls with an antler chandelier. It felt like a true fairytale cabin. Unfortunately, that feeling of beauty had escaped you when Michael had approached you with a smile, “Glad you like it. Specially picked out for you.” You gave him a blunt half smile and retorted “exactly what my mom said. I’m starting to think that you two should be getting married.” And at that you had turned away from him to be left alone at the corner of the large reception room.

The rest of the night was uneventful, just that empty sick feeling in your stomach that had made it hard to sleep that night. Starring at the wooden ceiling you felt so small to it all, but when you rolled on your side to gaze out the stretched window, the moonlit on the world outside, you didn’t care anymore, you’d just go through with it, you’d try to live happily ever after with this stranger. But there was that feeling that seemed to press on all side of you, that feeling to see Tom one last time. Feeling stupid that you had started crying again, you tried to fall asleep, succeeding but only into a dreamless night.

Opening your eyes in the morning light, you felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around you, turning around you saw his face, you had smiled and kissed his sleeping lips, he had smiled and stirred awake, “There you are my sweet...” touching your cheek you felt tears escape again and tried to wipe them away when he grasped your hands and kissed them gently. “You should wake up now.”

A large weight had felt like it dropped on your chest and you opened your eyes abruptly. Maids had found their way in your room and begun to organise your dress and make-up. You notice small white masks on the women and gave a questioned look, one explained it was a themed wedding of white and black and it was fitting that the staff should be anonymous, you nodded with understanding and rubbed your eyes that had burnt from exhaustion, you felt numb to everything now. Sitting up you had let the maids undress you when a knock had come to the door. A maid had proceeded to the door but paid no mind to the conversation at the door.

Suddenly all the maids had left the room and a man with a mask, guessing he was staff had entered closing the door behind him. He showed you a beautiful saphire neckless that had complimented the dress with an amazingly elegance. As he set it down on the table, you couldn’t help but almost recognise him.

He had started off when he turned around to hide his face “Something blue and something borrowed.” You had recognised his voice straight away...


	30. The End.

“...Tom?” your voice was full of hurt, you wanted to be angry at him but you were so happy that he was here, to see you off for your wedding, but the emotional complex he had created in this moment had created a small bubble of resentment that this last goodbye would hurt you the most and he knew it as well.

He didn’t respond to your calling, so you had simply thought it was just false hope you had created. You heard from the eerie silence a trembled breath come from the man and he turned slowly. “Yes, my love?” You rushed to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, removing the ridiculous mask, and had placed a passionate kiss unto his rosy lips. “You fool, why did you come here?” you couldn’t help but cry and laugh at the same time, but as he has always done, he had rid the tears from your face and caressed your smile.

“I simply thought you needed this necklace... And I couldn’t stay away—“ as he finished, you could tell there was something else he wanted to say and you didn’t want to force it from him as you both were in so much pain from this last encounter. You pushed a smile on and pulled him to the bed. You knew he couldn’t say the words so you had managed them past the lump that was set in your throat, “One last time...” you had begun to remove the nude corset and turned away from him so he couldn’t see you crying in case it would be the last thing he would remember you as, sad and broken. “Before I never get to see you again.”

He had approached slowly, placed his large, warm and secure hands on your shoulders, nuzzling the crook of your neck and gently pressing his hips into yours from behind. “I don’t want you to be hurt—“ you spun in his hands and cupped his face, tracing your thumbs over his lips, “I won’t... Well sure i’ll be utterly broken but...” you smiled and kissed him, pulling him y the tie on to the bed, crawling over top of your naked body. “I’ll always remember you as the happiness, the adventure, the life of my story.” He had managed a smile and kissed the length of your neck, and moved slowly down your torso.

Feeling goose bumps rise from your skin as he had begun tracing his lips in the crook of your groin, you felt your heart race and your womanhood begin to pulse wildly as he closed in. He first used his tongue, flicking it up, teasing you until finally you started feeling restless from his jester and had grabbed a handful of his red hair. At the moment of your touch, he snapped on your wrists and slammed them back onto the bed, almost hitting your own head. An evil smirk had swept over his features and you returned it with an anticipating nibble of the bottom of your lip.

He slid his hands down your inner arms, sending chills around your bottom, creating a reaction from your nipples and he had made you would notice it as well. He started with a faint suckling but as he started going harder and harder at them, you began to whimper, it felt sensational and as he begun to nibble you started squirming underneath him, feeling him harden as you did so.

He removed himself from your breast and gritted his teeth with a wolfish grin, you panted and wondered what he had in mind for. Before you could guess for long, he removed his belt and just when you knew it, he had made way into you hard and sure. You gasped at the immediacy of his thrusts and held onto his shoulders tightly, creating a few marks in his skin as you did so. Another moment later, he had clutched the headboards of the mahogany bed frame and had made his way deeper into you. You gasped and squeezed whatever loose flesh was about the sides of his body and pleaded, “Please.... Ah! Mr. Hiddleston...” You were just on the verge and you could tell he knew it but you always could tell he wasn’t letting you off that easy.

He chuckled and grasped your hips firmly, lifting them a little higher and moved his hips in synch with yours, you obeyed his wish and motioned your movement to mirror his own, ensuring that you did so, he slid his hand to your breast and pinched your nipple if you stopped or slowed. Again you had begged for all of your sense had started to go numb and that hot pit in your stomach was beginning to boil.

Just as you were about to cum, he had removed himself and turned you over onto your knees, but your body had become wane from the almost reaching climax. Again he had slid himself in a little more aggressively this time and started to thrust deep and fast, from then on you couldn’t do anything or say anything but take him from behind and enjoy it. Not before long, you felt yourself tighten around his throbbing flesh and felt a wet substance stream down to your clit, you wondered if he had finished, but when he sighed with a rasp in his breath, you had noticed he was still thrusting hard. He bent over top of you, considering his height, he reached to your ear and whispered with a great victory, “I believe you just came my dear, and by God, you’re so tight.”

You moaned as he returned to his wild pelvic motions, you weren’t sure if you were going to pass out from the pleasure or die, but it sure felt good as you were still on your high. Moments later, he started hitting a certain area again and you jolted up, feeling him deeper inside you, you felt that hot bubble form again, he grabbed you from your breast and had played with the peak of your nipples again and started rubbing your clit as well as thrusting and that bubble popped instantaneously and you began to beg again, “Ah! Oh Mr. Hiddlseton PLEASE!! AH!”

After three long thrusts, you felt him release inside you, and it felt amazing with your wetness and his cum drip from you.

\---

After you had finished you laid in bed and gazed at each other before suddenly realising the time. You rushed to get the dress on and makeup, which wasn’t too bad of a job considering. He wrapped the necklace around your neck and kissed your cheek. Before you headed out, you gave him one last passionate kiss and whispered in his ear, “This time, I’ll make sure this one will make it.” you placed his hand on your lower abdomen, and before he could say anything as he was utterly amazed and taken aback, you left with a happy smile and tear gleam in your eye.

No one would suspect a thing that you were carrying Mr. Hiddleston’s child, but as long as you both knew, you could remain happy from this arrangement.

The end.


End file.
